The First Encounter
by Ireth-Tasartir
Summary: Nicole is a normal girl whos life changes one friday morning, she receives an unexpected visit that leads her to a world beyond her imagination, there she meets new friends and her love, and has a great deal of new adventures
1. Default Chapter

It was a placid normal friday morning for Nicole, who woke up as usual, by her basenji dog, vulpix, barks. She quickly got dressed and rushed downstairs, but heard a voice calling her softly. She stopped and stared at the sun, which was not the sun because she was facing north. She didnt mind the problem much so after taking her breakfast she saw some really strange bird with a long neck flying far, it looked huge(tip, its antartikal, an ice dragon pokemon i made up). She kept on her way, heading the bust stop but felt tsomething observed her from some bushes, there was nothing though. When she got to the school a dark figure s seen by the window hiding between a pine tree branches, she knew something very special will happen to them today. She started talking with Justine and Charlie, her only friends, and then headed to class. At the end of the class she had gym, she had to do a very complicated excercise, she usually did all the excercises she was told to, but this time she just didnt want to break her neck, and she knew that she would get a failing grade if she didnt try it at least. She deeply desired to get out of there, and all of a sudden she saw herself outside the gym, in the yard, next to her stood mew.  
  
- whoaaaaaaaa. She screamed out loudly.  
- Calm down, its ok. Mew said.  
- No i am still down there and you dont exist. Nicole told to herself.  
- I do exist, just wait and see. Mew said wagging his tail which started to glow.  
- What? What happened to my clothes? Nicole said as she saw herself with ash clothes on.  
- You are just like him, believe me. He said.  
- Well i do identify myself with Tracey though but its ok, i quiet like this style. Mew said.  
- Hum interesting. Mew said.   
  
All of a sudden he rushed tosome spiky trees and got spines all over his body, Nicole observed Justine aproaching her.  
  
- Hey Nicky how did you get out of the gym room like that? She said.  
- Believe me ive got no clue and...whoa. nicole said and sw Justine's clothes turn to Traceys clothes.  
- What is it, WHAAAAAAAAAA. Justine screamed and mew aproached her.  
- It is ok, one more to go. Mew said, and fle torwards Charlie who was aproaching.  
- Hey girls, cute toy, looks like real. Said charlie.  
- Well honey, it is real. Nicole told him.  
- Yeah and ive got a girlies clothes. He said sarcastically.  
- Well sweetie, thats what youve got. Justine said.  
- What? Hey thats not funny gimme my clothes back. Charlie shouted.  
- Mew, give'em back. Nicole said.  
- Ouh, i was having fun. Mew said.  
  
I figured out that i had pokeball on my belt, i took one out and cried, "GO WHOEVER YOU ARE" and out came charizard who burn us all.   
  
- Oops, wrong pokeball, lets try this one, GO. Nicole shouted as the other looked at her with rage.  
- Pikachuuuuu. The pokemon shouted.  
- Oh a sweet one, pikachu thunderbolt. Nicole said.  
- NOOOO. Mew said and moved away.  
  
The thunderbolt shocked us all and my friends were just going to strangle me.   
  
- thunderbolt needs to be focused on someone. Mew said.  
- Thanks, ok go pokemon. Nicole said.  
- Bulba. Bulbasaur appeared with a red glow.  
- Oh bulbasaur, vinewhip. Nicole said.  
  
Bulbis vinewhip cutted a trafic sing which hit Chatrlie o his head, he started hitting Nicole sayg "stupid, stupid, i cant thing of anything else, stupid".  
  
- one last try please. Nicole said sadly.  
- Ok. The guys answered.  
- Ok go you. Nicole said.  
- Squirtle. Squirtle came out.  
- Water gun now. She shouted.  
  
The water gun entered a class and made water pour out of the windows, and people were seen swimming arround, and those who didnt new ran below trying to get to the exit.  
  
- ok guys, lets move. Nicole shouted and they all ran.  
- Ok, dumb, lets meet at thetown center today by the horse, ok? Justine said.  
- Fine, bring only the most impotant stuff. Nicole said.  
  
As she started running home mew told her she had a new pokemon, a vulpix wich should be her first pokemon, she did had pikachu but mew wanted her to be more original. When they reached home her mom ran arround trying to hit the poor vulpix with the broom, she ran to Nicole and leaped on her arms. Nicole entered and explained all, her mom almost had a hysteric attack but calmed down and agreed. She got things ready and wen to the center, Charlie rrived a little later with a bag, and Justine appeared with a suitcase.  
  
- Just, i told you the important stuff. Nicole said.  
- Yeah, so what, ive got all my clothes here, they are important. Justine answered.  
- What about your sleeping bag. Charlie asked.  
- Oh but we are not going into hotels? Justine asked.   
- Mew, help her. Nicole said as mew made the suitcase disappear and become a bag with the important stuff.  
- Ok i see we are not. Justine said facing the floor.  
  
The trio went to Maximir park and the mew wiggled his tail in circles and the space between two trees appeared as it had water in it. Mew entered and Nicole followed, Charlie pulled Justine inside who was afrain of getting wet. Once inside they walked through a path, mew turned to a jolteon and explained that he didnt want to be recognice because many people were after him to capture him. Nicole kept on walking and all of a sudden they heard a "faaaaaaaaant" scream, she turned arround an a half dragon half horse creature leaped over a trunk and landed on her, she was a firefant, (i made that up too, it evolves to antartikal) and she was being followed by a pack of persians, pikachu stood in front f them and scared them away with a thunderbolt attack. The firefant was happy to be with her and so she let herself be ccaptured. She kept walking proud at herself and the crashed against an invisible wall, she moved a bit away but lost her foot and rolled down the mountain, jolteon ran after her and so did pikachu and vulpix. Meanwhile Ash Misty and Tracey were walking just a path underneath, when sudenly Ash saw the ball falling down torwards them, he thought it could be a stone so he held Msty from the arm and moved her away, but Tracey didnt move and Nicole fell right on him.  
  
- Oh hi. Nicole said.  
- Hello, but mind if you get out of my stomach? It kinda hurts, you know? Tracey answered.  
- Look Ash, he looks just like you. Misty said.  
- Nicole, are you ok? Mew(as a jolteon) asked.  
- AAAAH, that jolteon speaks. Ash said, and he took out his pokedex which to his concerne said, "mew, very rare legendary pokemon".  
- Nicole, have you figured out who are you with? Charlie said once he arrived.  
- Who? Nicole asked standing up and helping Tracey.  
- He is Tracey, and those are Ash and Misty. Justine said.  
- No really, hi guys, were are you heading to? Nicole asked.  
- We are heading to moonshine city. Misty said.  
- Moonshine city? Ive never heard of it. Carlie said.  
- Thats because its the first time we come to the pokeworld dumb. Nicole said nocking him onto the floor.  
- The first time you come to the pokeworld? Which plane are you from then guys? Traacey asked.  
- Er, its a looooong story i will tell you one day. Nicole said.  
- Lets go now. Ash said.  
  
It was already night when the group reached Moonshine city, and Misty ran joyfully to an advertising poster that was on a wall, Nicole ran next to her.  
  
- oh i wish i could join. Misty said with her eyes glowing.  
- Wow, its a beauty contest, lets join, you get a chance of getting closer to Ash while i have some fun. Nicole said.  
- Hey, how do you know about my crush on Ash? Misty asked curiosly.  
- Hey, im a girl, and i can see this stuff, you just dont stop looking at him, and you always walk next to him, hum? Nicole said.  
- Yeah i guess you are right, lets join. Misty shouted.  
- Join what? Ash asked.  
- Er... Misty blushed and was unable to talk.  
- This beauty contest. Nicole said.  
- For what? Asked Ash.  
- Thats not for you to know. Both girls said printing their fingers on Ash's face.  
- Ash, to look like you a lot she has got a real character right? Tracey said.  
- Tracey shut up. Ash said.  
- Ok you girls go to the contest while we look for a hotel. Charlie said.  
  
Nicole and Misty went to the contest leaving pikachu, vulpix and togepi with the other. Meanwhile they entered a hotel and Tracey asked for a rooms price, right after he fell on the floor, and Ash aproached him.  
  
- Ok guys, how about a room for all of us. Tracey said slowly standing.  
- Too expensive? No problem. Charlie said.  
- Youve got money? Ash asked.  
- Of course ive got my credit card right here! Charlie said.  
- Your whaaaaaat? The other two asked amazed.  
- Charlie im afraid its not going to work here. Justine said.  
- Oh i guess you are right, ok lets find another hotel. Charlie said.  
  
After much walking they found a very cheap hotel, then they hurried to the contest and took seats in the first row so they could see their friends from a closer view. Meanwhile Nicole and Misty were taking a nice relaxing bath.   
  
- It feels good here, right? Misty said.  
- Yup, by the way, why dont you tell him? Nicole asked.  
- Tell whom? Misty asked.   
- Who is it gonna be? Ash. Nicole answered sarcastically.  
- Oh that, well, im afraid he might refuse me, and...Misty said.  
- And? Asked nicole.  
- Im too shy. Misty said and went deeper in the water.  
- Well, ill help you, i will observ all his moves and tell you if he likes you or not. Nicole said.  
- Would you? Asked Misty.   
- Hey im trustfull. Nicole answered.  
- But he is so childlish. Misty said worried.  
- How old is he? Asked Nicole.  
- He is 14, and im 15, and Tracey 17. answered Misty.  
- I asked you your age but its ok, im 16, and i can tell you he is on theright age, of course i prefer Tracey as he is more mature but its ok. Nicole said.  
- Oh are you sure? Misty said.  
- Believe me i know a lot of things about love. Nicole answered.  
  
They got out of the water dried out and put their dresses on, Nicole helped Misty as it seemed she had never done certain normal girlie things as pitting on makeup and knowing how to brush fancy hair styles. Nicole had a violet dress on and Misty dessed on a light blue one, both were very short, reaching right over the knee, Nicole's had no arms, while Misty had side ones. They started to put the make up on, Nicole really had to help Misty on this, she didnt have a clue. Then all of a sudden a jolteon jumped on the table in front of the mirror giving both girls a dead fright.  
  
- Mew you little pest, what are you doing here? Nicole said angrily.  
- Hey i just came to check all things out, the guys are already on their seats. Mew answered.  
- Tell me they took the back row. Misty said nervously.  
- Er...they took the front row. Mew answered.  
  
Misty started to Blush and Nicole brushed her air with the hair drier, she made her a beautiful hairstyle curling her hair on a horsetail. Nicole then brushed her hair and curled the short bunch of hair she had on her forehead to one side of it. Then they heard the names, Misty's name went first, she was so scared but finally went out, mew went with her and then leaped over his seat.  
  
- Look there goes Misty, Ash, she is so pretty tonight. Tracey said.  
- Woah...Ash answered and blushed right after.  
  
He couldnt stop watching Misty, who noticed and almost turned arround and ran away if it wasnt because Nicole held her tight.  
  
- Hey guys, there goes Nicole, pretty as she is. Charlie said.  
  
Tracey who was making a squetch of jolteon looked up and his eyes shone with delight and surprise at the same time, he was amazed at Nicole's beauty, he left the jolteon squetch and started doing a squetch of Nicole. Ash was telling him something but he was too busy to think about whatever Ash was telling him. The contest went on and Tracey just stopped drawing his quetch, he just wanted to watch Nicole. Nicole saw that Tracey was looking at someone but didnt even stopped to think it was her who Tracey was falling in love with. All of a sudden the ceiling exploded and a woman a guy and a cat jumped inside through the hole.  
  
- you ask for trouble? Said Jessie.  
- So listen to... tryed to say James.  
- Oh guys cut it out. Nicole answered bravely.  
- Its the Team Rocket. Said all of them at a time.  
- Hey nice outfit, trying to catch out someone? Said Jessie.  
- It seems like your friend with the red band on his forehead has fallen on your trap. James said.  
- Ok now its you who are going to have troubles, go scyther.said Tracey who jumpend onto the stage trying to protect the girl he loved, it was not very smart because Nicole started to become suspicious..  
- Ok guys, pass me my pokeballs. Said Nicole.  
- Ok here you go. Said charlie handing her the pokeballs.  
- Go Filrefant. Said Nicole.  
- Ok pikachu, lets go. Said Ash jumpint onto the stage.  
- Good for me, go poliwag. SaidMisty aproaching all of them.   
  
The pokemon attacked at the same time and the team rocked got arbok and weezing out. Weezing tried to smoke all the place but scyther's sword dance made the smoke go to the team rocket. Firefant used her flamethrower on them and pikachu used her thunderbolt mixed with poliwag's watergun. Weezing was the first one in fainting, so arbok tried venom sting, which hit scyther, the he tried his wrap attack on the firefant and Nicole jumped in the middle to protect her, but arbok just wouldnt stop, she was on danger. Tracey just new that, so he jumped and held Nicole and he moved her away, pikachu tried the thunderbolt and arbok was stunned. James got victreebell out and he was half swallowed by him, as usual. Meanwhile miauth had gotten a net and he captured mew. Since mew was not a real jolteon he couldnt make any shocking move, but e did know teleport, so when the team rocked rode on their ballon, mew did teleport appearing right nex to Nicole, Misty's stariu flew to the ballon and bursted it, then the team rocket shouted as they were fired away "the team rocket is fired again".  
  
- Yeah, we did it. They all shouted.  
- You made a great battle Nicole, to be your first. Justine said.  
- Thanks guys. Nicole answered.  
- Wow, Nic...Nicole, you...er, i mean... well...you know...i just. Tracey tried to say something but had a mayor blush and got stucked.  
- Spit it out Tracey. Said Misty smiling ironically.  
- Well...you were just wonderful, Nicole. Finally said, although she new he meant something else.  
  
The party continued and they finally gave out the result.  
  
- Ok, in fisrt position, Misty from Celurean city, in second position, Nicole from Zagreb, er...wherever that is, and in third position, nurse Joy from Lavender town. Said the voice.  
  
Both girls got their old clothes, cleaned out a bit their makeup and got out to meet their friends. They walked into a restaurant, and asked for some food. Tracey just looked at Nicole, and Nicole avoided his eyes, the rest of the group just went on talking. Suddenly nicole stood up and walked out of the restaurant, Tracey, although he wanted to, didnt follow her because then everyone will know he had a crush on her, but mew did follow.  
  
- Nicky, what is wrong? Asked mew.  
- Its just, im starting to feel something for him, and im afraid he will refuse me. Nicole said.  
- For whom? Asked mew curiosly.  
- For Tracey, he is so cute, so mature, he is just like me, and today he saved me. Said Nicole.  
- You are right, could it be a sing? Said mew.  
- I dont know. Said Nicole worried to the bones.  
- Ill tell you my own observation, ive seen that during the contest, he didnt move his eyes out of you, and now he didnt either. Said mew.  
- Oh really? Nicole said.  
- Yeah, and when he congratulated you, he blushed, didnt you notice? Said mew.  
- Yeah i guess i did. Said Nicole.  
- Well, lets go back inside and eat something, the food will be served in a while. Said mew.  
  
Both, pokemon and girl entered the restaurant again, they ate and then moved to the hotel. Once there Nicole told everyone she was going for a walk and she rushed down the beach for making some excercise.   
  
- hey Tracey, where are you going? Asked Ash.  
- Im going in search of some night pokemon. Said Tracey.  
- You never go in search for pokemon during the night. Said Ash.  
- Well, today i feel like, got a problem with that. Said Tracey and rushed away.  
  
He aproached to the beach were nicole was, she was surfing on lapras, mew was back the shape of a mew and flew next to her, Tracey got stunned by her beauty and started drawing her. He had the picture almost finished when he moved to take a good view, but he stepped on a dry branch and mew saw him, he used his psickical powers to make him fly, and Tracey's notebook fell on the sand. He flew for a couple of metres and then landed right next to Nicole.  
  
- who is there? Asked Nicole.  
- Just me. Said Tracey sticcking his head out, his red band was now arround his neck and he looked much cuter like this for nicole.  
- Oh, its just you, hold my hand, ill get you on lapras. Nicole said streching out her arm.  
  
Tracey held her hand but when she tried pulling him onto lapras, they both fell back to the water, he was way too heavy for Nicole. They emerged and Nicole held on his neck, the both laughed and then aproached slowly but lapras appeared from beneath them and arose them onto her back, they laughed again and then played a bit with lapras, surfing on her back and trying to stand the longest possible time. The got tired of all this playing so they got back to the beach and lied on the soft sand, Nicole felt something hard under her back, she took it out and saw it was Tracey's notebook.  
  
- Let me take a look at it. She said.  
- No i just dont have the pictures finished. Tracey said making out an excuse.  
- Hey nice pictures, youve got real talent. Said nicole.  
- Well, i just like to make them. Tracie said giggling.   
- Hey, that looks like me a minute ago. Nicole said when she reached to her picture.  
- Does it? Said Tracey all blushed.  
- How do you explain this? Said Nicole making him suffer.  
- Well...just...i...i...lo...Tracey tried again.  
  
He didnt have time to finish his sentence, before he could say i love you (which was going to take him ages) Nicole had aproached him and gave him a warm, sweet kiss, with the full moon in front of them, he got so surprised that almost jumped up and started screaming, he really liked her and he was happy she also did. Both of them started walking to the hotel with their hads tighly held, but before getting to a view they thought it would be better to keeep it a secret, they didnt have any good reason but it was mostly for fun. They entered the hotel and went to their beds, both of them thought about the other that night.   
  
That morning both of them woke up very early, something not very common in them, specailly in Nicole, who was the type of person that liked staying in bed till noon. Vulpix and pikachu followed her and they rushed down the beach, she took off her clothes and put on her swimming suit, and then jumped in the water, and let lapras loose so vulpix would ride on her. She swam in every direction, and the realized that the ocean go quiet deep in that area, it was dark. Nicole stood still and the dark area started moving, it had a long neck, big wings and a long tail ended in a sharp ice plate like thing(no, it is not lugia). The creautre swam rapidly and then headed upwards, it jumped out of the water and flew away. Tracey who was nearby made a squetch of the pokemon, he was delighted since that was the most strange dragon pokemon he had ever seen. Nicole saw him and swam to the shore, she was white like a wall, and quievered all over.  
  
- it was magnificent. Tracey shot.  
- What was that anyway? Lugia? Nicole asked.  
- No lugia is even stranger, and i have seen one, this one is strange too, its an antartikal, a dragon pokemon. He said.  
- Wow, i want one of those. Nicole said.  
- You just remind me of Ash, he wants everything but never gets anything. Tracey says.  
- Believe me i will capture one. Nicole said.  
- You have one Nicole. Mew said, as he appeared out of nowhere.  
- What do you mean? She asked.  
- Well, it could only mean that you have its unevolved form. Tracey said.  
- And which is it? She asked.  
- Er...i dont know. He said blushing.  
- I will tell you, its firefant, she will evolve to this pokemon, but be careful, nobody has managed to make it obey yet. Mew said.  
  
Nicole shivered all over, she was already having problems with charizard and didnt want to have another pokemon that wouldnt obey. Tracey then left his squetchbook on the soft sand and hugged her, he knew she was worried and tried to comfort her, but instead of accepting his hug, she slipped down his arms and ran playfully to the water, Tracey followed her and they started playing, but she used lapras to dive in, anyway Tracey had marril. They played inside the water for about two hours, finally he caught Nicole, who strugled to get free, but he was holding her tightly. Then she held onto him, kissed him and since he was surprised she swam away again. They got tired already and then went to the beach, dried their bodies and got dressed. They were going to kiss when all af a sudden pikachu started pulling Tracey away, and so did vulpix with Nicole.  
  
- what? Stop it vulpix. Nicole said.  
- Come on pikachu, im not gonna hurt her. Tracey said.  
- Hi guys. Said Ash who came out of nowhere.  
- Uf, so it was this, geez, thanks. They both said at the same time.  
- Was what? Aked Ash curiosly.  
- Nothing, nothing. They said.  
  
They both walked back to the hotel and after taking a nice breakfast, they kept on their journy. The walked a long way through the forest and suddenly they heard something. Nicole ran down the forest and almost tripped over a root, Tracey ran after her, but was embushed by a scyther and he quickly turned arround and ran back to the group. The whole group made it through the bushes and they found Nicole down on her knees next to a wounded dratini. She patted him gently and finally decided she needed to get him to some pokemon center. The dratini didnt even tryed to fight, he was easy to capture.   
  
- Come on guys, lets go to the nearest city. Nicole shouted.  
- Wow, she is strong minded, are you sure she is supposed to be Ash's spirit? Asked Misty in an ironical voice.  
- I ahve no clue, but she definitely looks a lot more like tTracey, i dont even know how to draw a maggot without drawing a single stick. Justined answered.  
  
Tracey and Nicole walked in front of them talking about pokemon, Misty and Justine just went chatting like teenagers in love, and Ash and Charlie went behind without opening their mouth at all. They reached New city and took the dratini to the pokemon center, he quickly recovered and got ready to go with the group. They knew there was a powerful gym in new city and Nicole was sure she could defeat it, but she decided to get ready for the battle, so she and Tracey went in the forest to train a bit.  
  
- Now deffinitely, she is very centered, more mature, he knows she has to train and she does it, not like you Ash. Said misty.  
- That is not true Misty, i can be very centered too, and mature. He said angrily.  
- You said it, you can but you arent yet. She said.  
- Im gonna prove you i can defeat that gym. He said once again.  
- Er...Ash, that gym has never been defeated, ever in history, the leader is really tough. Justine said trying to get some sense into his head.  
- Oh, i see. He got back to normal.  
  
Nicole and Tracey were in the forest working out their pokemon into a better evolved form, and getting them much stronger with some tough excercise, suddenly they heard some wings flapping and a pidgeot hel vulpix, nicole jumped on charizard and tried to follow it, Tracey just ran under with piachu next to him. Charizard made flamethrower and the bird let the vulpix fall, Nicole jumped after her and got charizard back to the pokeball, then got lapras out and swam to the shore.   
  
- great move Nicole, you are an expert. Tracey said smiling.  
- Oh it wa nothing, hey, lets train dratini, he will work out well in the dragon gym. She said happily.  
  
She let dratini in the water and a big metallic gyarados appeared suddenly, it was the team rocket once again, two arms went out of the gyarados' mouth and got vulpix and pikachu, dratini who was in the water attacked the robot who attacked back. Firefant stood in the beach unable to do anything for her dragon friend, but deffnitely Nicole was not going to stay there and jumped into the water. The dratini attacked the gyarados repeated times but didnt even scratched it, he started to glow and grew bigger. He had evolved to a dragonair and flew up to attack it, but it shoot a bomb and nocked the dragonair down. Nicole was closer , and the team rocket just knew it.  
  
- is that girl ever going to give up? Miawth said.  
- We had enough with one Ash, but this one is even tougher. James said.  
- We will not give up, shoot the net. Shouted Jessie.  
  
A net was shot and Nicole got tangled to it, she would drown if she doesnt get out of it, suddenly firefant started glowing and evolved to aqudon, a water pokemon. She swam all the way to were Nicole was and got her rid of the net, then helped her back to the beach, right after she swam in the gyarados' direction, caught it up and made a big hyper ray attack that made the thing blow into pieces, he got the pokemon who had been protected by its own anti shock and melt proof cages.  
  
- the team rocket if fired again. They all shouted.  
  
Nicole hugged her pokemon deeply when they arrived, she was prowd at them, specially at aqudon.all of a sudden the rest of them arrived.  
  
- what happened? Asked Misty.  
- What? Nicole and Tracey answered.  
- We saw a big shot, like lugias hyper beam, t came from this direction. Charlie said.  
- Oh that, it was my new pokemon, aqudon, it evolved from firefant. She said.  
- Great, lets battle then. Ash said, he still wanted to prove how great trainer he was.  
- Sure. Nicole answered without even getting worried.  
- Ok, go pikachu. Said ash as usual.  
- Fine, lets make it easy, go dragonair. Shouted nicole.  
  
Pikachu made thunderbolt but dragonair dogged it, he flew up and pikachu jumpen on his back. He movd in a snake-like motion and pikachu made thunder attack on him, wich damaged him and made him fall. He stood up and made a hyper beam that got pikachu out of combat, he started glowing again and finally evolved to dragonite, Nicole ran to him and hugged him. She then looked at Tracey, and started talking.  
  
- you know, i think im going to try my luck tomorrow. She said.  
- Good idea, im sure you are ready. Tracey answered.  
- Er...nicole, you are tallking to Tracey or to the whole group? Asked Justine.  
- Er...to the whole group, of course. She said.  
- It doesnt look like it. Justine said angrily.  
  
They made a fire and pt their sleeping sacs in a row at the farest end of the beach, so if the tides rose a lot, they would not get wet. The next day they woke up as usual, got some berries and a glass of milk for breakfast and even beore the groups had started eating, Nicole was already training her pokemon. At arround mid-day, they all rushed back to the city, which looked a lot like the old Greek's Athens. They went to the gym, it looked like a big roman theater, they entered and saw it was the most wondeful gym they had ever seen, there was a little fountain filled with goldeens and some staryus, its light gave it a mistical appereance, and the walls had arches full of arabish like ornaments, it was like a mxture between antick roman theater and the alhambra of Granada. Two arcanines appeared and guided the group to a battlefield, which was just as magnificent as he entrance.   
  
- welcome, the one interested should go to the left side of he battlefield. A voice said.  
- Oh, ok. Nicole said as she and her pokemon approached the marked place where they should stand.  
- Ok, now my name is Jesus, im the dragon gym leader, i guess you know i have neer been defeated. He said.  
- I know. Nicole answered.  
- Good, now which is your name? He asked.  
- My name is Nicole. She said twisting her cap.  
- A girl? A girl dares to chalenge me? He said, Nicole saw he was arround her age, but she got surprised when she saw he was exsactly like the guy she used to be in love with.  
- You bet, and get ready because im going to win. Nicole replyed angrily.  
- Ive heard that before. Misty said looking at Ash.  
- Hey guys, dont start now. Tracey said standing between them.  
- Ok, i will start, go gastly. The young leader said.  
- Easy, go dragonite. Nicole replied.  
  
Gastly was going to make a curse on dragonite but he did a hyperbeam to avoid it, the gastly flew away and it seemed like the combat was over, but the gastly returned making a nightshade attack, dragonite seemed confused and afraid now, the attack had been very effective on him. He made ice beam, and frost the gastly, then finished him up with a body slam attack. The battle was over for gastly, but also for dragonite, nobody could explain this.  
  
- i cant believe this. Jesus said.  
- I dont understand. Nicole said to herself, but Jesus heard her.  
- Its fairly syple for me, ive lived between dragons, this is a celt dragon, it is strong to all kind of pokemon, even ice pokemon, but he is ery weak to ghost pokemon, that is why he faithed, being near one makes him weaker. Jesus explained.  
- Its ok, chose your pokemon. Nicole answered.  
- Hey, youve got a strong character, now lets see what you can do against scyther. Jesus said.  
- Good choice, go aqudon. Nicole said.  
- What? Another dragon? You should be this gym leader, you know? You have a lot of dragons. Jesus said.  
  
The scyther moved quickly and aqudon started getting confused, he shot bubble beam everywhere but only hit the scyther once, the bug stood up and made slash attack, Nicole had the only chance of geting him back and throwing another pokemon.  
  
- return aqudon, go...she said.  
  
Before she could finish pikachu and vulpix had jumped into the battlefield, they started arguing about wich of them should stay into the field and battle, Nicole looked at them with a killing look in her eyes.  
  
- Now pikachu, you mind? Return here at once or ill get you into the pokeball. She shouted.  
  
Pikachu obeyed and once he was next to her he made thunderbolt, and smiled, he was taking revenge, he wanted to battle. The syther attackeed vulpix but she confused the bug pokemon with her quick attack, then stood still at one end and waited fir him to come, once the bug was close enough she shot a flmaethrower attack and the scyther was burnt down to ashes, Jesus returned him and started getting very worried. But then smiled and looked at Nicole, a thing she didnt like much.  
  
- Well, you want to play with fire, hum? Then lets play with fire, go my loyal rapidash. He shouted and the fast horse ran to the center of the field.  
  
Vulpix steped back, but then went to the attack, she rean to the horse and made flamethrower, it did not affect him much, and he attacked with earthquake, vulpix was badly damaged, but then stood up and confused it qith her quick attack, she hit him with a tackle but the rapidash ran to the fox and hit her with her hoofs. Vulpix was fired back, Nicole took her on her arms and then looked at Jesus, she knew she had one more pokemon left. Aqudon was still a bit touched but stood up, the rapidash rant to it and then te aqudon made hydro pump and the rapidash was done. The battle had finished and the winner was Nicole, Tracey inside him wanted to run torwards her a give her a big hugg, but a look from Nicole showed him that it would be a big mistake. Jesus aproached the frirst person that defeated him.  
  
- congratulations Nicole, you have won this. He said and gave her the drgaon badge.  
- Thank you, but... She said.  
- Well, since you are the first person that won, let me give you this. He said, handing her a pokeball.  
- What is it? She asked.  
- Its espeon, a physic type pokemon, its very strong if you can control it. He said.  
- Oh, i see, well, how come nobody won? Your pokemon are not that good. Nicole said.  
- Well, these are my pokemon, my ancestors have been in this gym for centuries, they have had all kind o dragon pokemon, dragonite, antartikal, and there unevolved stages as well, there was only one antartikal, who ran away and now is somewhere there in the world, when my father died i was too young, my only pokemon where my two loyal arcanines, my gastly my rapidash and my scyther, i had no dragon, they all were left free when my father died, he wished it like that. Jesus said.  
- Oh i see. Nicole said sadly and turned arround about to leave.  
- Before you go, can i give you something else? He asked.  
- No, you already gave me your espeon, i cant accepct anything else. Nicole said.  
- Please. He begged.  
- Ok, what is it? She asked.  
  
Jesus aproached her slowly and aproached his face next to her, his lips came together and they kissed. Nicole couldnt refuse him, after all she had been waiting for this day, but Tracey didnt just think the same she did, he turned out red and walked to the exit.  
  
- Tracey, where are you going? Misty asked.  
- Im going outside, i want to smoke a cigarrete. Tracey answered, definitely he had no clue about what he was saying.  
- You dont smoke. Misty answered angrily.  
- Er...now i do. He said and went outside.  
- Jeallows. Justine said aproaching Misty.  
- I have never seen him like that, he seems very affected. Misty answered worriedly.  
  
Charlie and Ash just looked at each other amazed, they lifted their shoulder and tryed to guess waht was going on. Once Jesus and Nicole had finished kissing, she turned arround and ran away, she had once loved him, but it was Tracey who she loved now, the rest of them ran after Nicole, Tracey was nowere to be seen, Nicole got very worried about him. She orderes vulpix to search for him, and vulpix used her fine scent to find him. They got separated each one using their own pokemon, finally Nicole found him, he was sitting on a rock, looking at the horizon.  
  
- Tracey, its not what you think. She said.  
- What am i supposed to think. He said.  
- Tracey, i used to love him in my other life, but not any longer, i love you Tracey. She said.  
- Am i supposed to believe you? He answered angrily.  
- You are because its true. She answered.  
  
Nicole kissed him and he answered with another kiss, they both embraced in a warm kiss with the red afternoon sun behind them.   
  
- well lovebirds here you are. Said a voice that sounded like Misty's.  
- Who is there. Nicole said.  
- Its just me dumb, i can immitate voices perfectly well. Said mew.  
- Oh, i thought we had been discovered. Said Tracey.  
- Come on, back to the camp. Mew said and we all rushed deep into the forest.  
- Where have you been Tracey? I have been so worried about you. Said Misty when we came, she almost slapped him.  
- Misty, calm down. Ash said holding her, but didnt seem too happy about Misty's afection for Tracey.  
- Ok guys, he just went to search for a pokemon. Nicole said.  
- Did he find any as a proof? Justine answered, she new that they had something between them.  
- Yup, i found this...this. Tracey said.  
- This espeon. Nicole said giving him the pokeball.  
- But. He whispered.  
- Just keep it, as a present from me. Nicole whispered back.  
- Oh, ok guys, lets rest. Charlie said and they all went to sleep.  
  
That morning they woke up very late, they ate their breakfast and then Nicole aproached Justine who was checking a map.  
  
- which is the next city with a gym. She asked.  
- Its Real Town, i wonder what it looks like? Justine answered.  
- Lets go then. Nicole said and packed everything.  
- Nicky, calm down, we have ot a lot of time. Tracey said.  
- What? Nicole said looking at him with rage.  
- I meant Nicole, sorry. He said to himself.  
  
The whole group looked at him, and then bursted into a laugh. They all got ready to leave and walked through the forest. Vulpix sniffed the air and started growling, they all loked at her amazed. Three people jumed down of a tree and started.  
  
- ask for trouble?jessie said.  
- Then listen to...james once again tryed.  
- Cut it out. Nicole interrupted.  
- This is insulting, to protect the world from devastation. Jessie said.  
- To unite all people withing our nation. Nicole said touching her hair.  
- That was my part. James said angrily.  
- To defeat the enemies of truth and love. Jessie said.  
- To extend our power to the stars and beyond. James said.  
- Jessie. Jsie said.  
- James. James said.  
- Team rocket blasts off at the speed of light. Jesie said.  
- Surrender now or prepare to fight. Nicole said jumping from her place.  
- Miauth, thats right, er...wait that was not right, you are not supossed to say it. Miauth said.  
- Ok, whatever, go aqudon. Nicole shouted.  
  
Aqudon jumped and made bubble beam at them, arbok and victreebell where left to fight too, but pikachu took on them, and so did vulpix. Aqudon ended with a powerful hyper beam attack.  
  
- the team rocket is fired once again. They all said.  
- Yeah, good job aqudon. Nicole said.  
  
Aqudon started glowing, but all of a sudden stopped. She looked at nicole with sadness, and the group looked at each other amazed.  
  
- what is wrong? Dont you want to evolve? Asked Nicole.  
- Hum, she might need another battle to evolve. Tracey said.  
- Oh, maybe, well lets go. Nicole said and rushed down the way.  
  
When they reached the town, they got amazed, it looked like the fifth element's city, it had flying sourceress all about, and there where some pokemon flying too. They walked to the gym, and once they reached it, they walked all arround it in search of the door, an old man told then that the door was up. Nicole used her flying pokemon to fly up, and so did the other, but misty and Charlie had to use both trainer's charizard. Once up they entered a door and they had to walk down many stairs, everything was dark.after long walking, they reached the bottom and a man introduced himself.  
  
- hello, my name if Jackie, i am the virtual gym leader, who is going to beat me? He asked.  
- I am. Nicole said.  
- Ok, lets go. He said.  
  
They walked more stairs down, and got to a round battlefield. There was a big swimming pool in the middle, Nicole got her position and Jackie, form his position pushed a button, and everything turned out into a hologram, a beach hologram.  
  
- ok, here are the rules, one pokemon, the one that cant continue loses. He said.  
- Fine, lets go. Nicole said.  
- Nicole, chose wisely. Jackie said.  
- Go char...Nicole tryed.  
- Nooooo, are you nuts? Charizard is going to lose for sure, look at the pool. Tracey said.  
- Oh you are right, go aqudon. Nicole said.  
- This is going to be good, enter the dragon. Jackie said.  
- Antaaaaaaaaaart. A pokemon said as he flew in and stood on a stone that sticked out of the water.  
- Ooooh, its antartikal. Ash said.  
- She has lost this battle already, antartikal is very strong, one of the strngest, lapras could have done the job but aqudon. He said.  
- Dont give up Nicole, you can do it. Misty shouted.  
- Good, aqudon, hydro pump. Nicole shouted.  
- Time to fly. Jackie said.  
  
Aqudon did water gun but the antartikal dogged it, he flew torwards the aqudon but nicole ordered her to go underwater, she obeyed instantly but the antartikal went underwater too and tryed to hit the pokemon with a tackle, aqyudon dogged all the attacks and did hyper beam which hit the flying pokemon. Both of them went back to their stopes and antartikal tryed ice beam but aqudon used her bubble beam to finish that attack, then antartikal did hyper beam and it hit the qudon who fell into the water, she seemed unconcious, but oppened her eyes. The little dragon's eyes turned blue and the aqudon hited the anartikal with a massive psichic attack, she threw the big dragon against the holomap and right after started glowing, aqudon evolved to shockzed, a thunder dragon pokemon, she leaped onto the standing rock and stared at the other dragon.  
  
- shockzep, thunder dragon pokemon, this ipokemon is extremely strong, almost as big s a rapidash and twice as fast it can be a powerfull hunter. Dexter said.  
- Wow, ok shockzep hyper beam.  
- Shoooooock. Shockzep said as she got ready.  
- Antartikal underwater. Jackie said.  
- Stop shockzep, its our turn, massive thunder attack. Nicole said.  
  
The dragon pokemon did as she was told to, and the antartikal had a very strong shock, a light effect sourrounded the gym. The antartikal started to float up and our friends stared at it amazed.  
  
- wow, i cant believe this. Tracey said.  
- What a cheater. Justine mentioned.  
- This was all a trick. Ash and Charlie said.  
- Of course, its the virtual gym. Misty said.  
- Yes, you found out my trick, return DITTO. Jackie said.  
- But, it seemed as strong. Nicole mentioned.  
- It can also copy the attacks, you worked well, here, have your badge. Jacke said.  
- Yeah, i have got a virtual badge. Nicole said.  
  
Our friends headed out of the city, they were happy because they prefered somethign more real than a movie scene. They took a rest and ate omething, Nicole aproached Justine who was taking a look at the map once again.  
  
- which is our next city? Asked Nicole curiosly.  
- Its Ice Peak town. Justine answered.  
- Great, then lets go, we will be there for tomorrow morning.   
- Lets say tomorrow afternoon, im not going to walk all nigh. Ash said.  
- You are such a lazy, Ash. Misty said angrily.  
- You guys can stay, im leaving, cya. Nicole said and started walking.  
- Wait, im going with you. Tracey said.  
- Me too. Ccharlie and Justine said at a time.  
- Ash, seems like you will stay all by yourself. Misty said.  
- Ok guys, wait for me. He shouted as they were already pretty far.  
  
They walked up a mountain and it started snowing, it got very dark and they couldnt see anything, suddenly Misty stepped in soft snow and fell down a hill, Ash ran after her.  
  
- Misty, Ash. Tracey shouted.  
- Tracey, we have to stay together, well search for them in the morning. Nicole told him.  
- Ok. He replyed.  
  
They found an empty cottage and decided to spend the night there. Meanwhile Ash and Misty were below a canon, and he used charizard to make hole in the ice, they found a thermal fountain and both of them stood in swimming costume to heat up.  
  
- Misty, are you feeling ok? Ash asked curiiosly.  
- Yeah, iam, thanx for saving me. She said.  
- Oh it was nothing. He answered as he blushed.  
- Well, i dont think anyone would have done this. She said.  
- You are my friend, im sure even Tracey would have done it. He said.  
- He didnt. Misty said.  
- Well, he is with our new friends. Ash said.  
- That is right, he became Nicoles best friend in no time. She said.  
- Thats right, specially when he saw her in the contest. He said.  
- I had so much fun in it. She said.  
- And you were sooooooooooo pretty, i think i have never seen you as beautiful, although you already are. Ash said blushing all over.  
- Thank you, you are very cute too. She said blushing.  
  
Both children aproached each other and ended up with a kiss, they smiled in ther deep inside as they were happy. Meanwhile Ash's pikachu started getting nervous, he was kept from jumping after Ash and he was worried, Nicole's pikachu tried to calm him down. Once the storm had ceased, the group went out in search of Misty and Ash. The called their names out loud, but got no respnse, pikachu walked nervously, and Nicole's pikachu ran after him, to keep him of doing something crazy, vulpix smelled the air and groud, and suddenly started to bark.  
  
- hu? What is it, vulpix? Asked Nicole.  
- Vulvul, vuuuulpix. Vulpix said and started running downhill.  
- Hum? Misty, did you hear that? Ash asked.  
- Hear what Ash? Misty asked nervously.  
- Vulvul. Vulpix barked pointing at the bottom of a low cliff.  
- Do you think they could be here? Nicole asked.  
- Vuuuuul. Vulpix nodded her head affirmatively.  
- Ash, Misty! Tracey shouted, after all they were his friends.  
- Now i did hear something, it sounded like Tracey's voice. Misty said.  
  
Both children rushed outside of the cave and they saw their friends standing at the top of the cliff, pikachu, shouted and jumped off the cliff, Ash caught him on his arms, and they both hugged.   
  
- come on, dragonite, charizard and bulbasaur. Nicole said.  
- Bulba/chaaaar/ draaaagon. The three pokemon said when they were set free.  
- Come on guys, help them up here. Nicole said and they obeyed imediatly.  
- Hey guys, im so happy you are ok, how did you spend the night? Tracey asked.  
- We found a geothermal water fountain, and we took a nice hot bath. Misty said.  
- A nice hot bath. Justine said ironically, that was her personality.  
- Its not what you think. Misty said angrily.  
- Yeah, of course. Justine replyed.  
- Will you two cut it out, Justine, stop making out oceans from water drops. Nicole shouted angrily.  
- What is going on? Ash asked Charlie.  
- Oh, nothing, thats Justines personality, she and Nicole keep fighting about every single thing. Charlie answered.  
- Ok guys, we were supposed to be at the town already, lets go. Nicole shouted and they kept on their way.  
  
The walked for a long time over the recently fallen snow, and they sank into it. By the afternoon they saw a small town, they ran to it, and got amazed at its beauty, it was not as beautiful a new city, but it wasnt much nicer than Real tow. Its houses where made out of wood and the roofs were covered with snow with great ice peaks hang from iall of them. They entered the poekmon center to take a rest.  
  
- well, we have reached the place by the afternoon finally, like i said. Ash said.  
- We would be here by tomorrow if we would have started the journey this morning. Nicole said slapping him hard.  
- I think you should be careful with your comments, she as a very strong personality, much stronger than that of Misty's. Charlie said.  
- I have noticed that. Ash said angrily.  
  
After taking a rest, Nicole decided to go for the badge, she walked till she reached a great gym, its outsides were all covered with ice, it gave the impression of a big cage, but with the bars all together, they entered and they saw that also the insice was icy, a girl about their age met them.  
  
- hello, my name is Laurine, im a the Ice Peak's gym leader, are you going to chalenge me? She asked.  
- You bet i am. Nicole said firmly.  
- Ok, then come to the battling field. She answered smiling.   
- Whow, she is pretty. Charlie said.  
- Focus your eyes somewhere else. Justine said punching his face.  
- Well, at least this is a girl. Tracey said for himself.  
- Did you say something Tracey. Misty asked.  
- Er...? no nothin, nothing. Tracey answered and took a deep breath.  
- Ok, this is the battlefield, here are the rules, only one pokemon and it is not allowed to use special attacks, it will be a body to body battle, now lets start. Laurine said.  
- Ok but how are we going to avoid special attacks being used? Most of the pokemon will attack any of their stronger attacks if they feel in danger. Nicole asked.  
- Hypno will help on that, now, go ninetails. Laurine said.  
- Hum, wich pokemon should i use, vulpix is too small, oh i know, go shockzep. Nicole said.  
  
Both pokemon stood next to each other, shockzep tried to make her thunder attack but firgured out that he didnt have any special attack, the ninetails attacked with a strong bite on shockzep's forepaw, he was actually going for the neck but missed. Shockzep then hit the ninetails with the spiky end of her tail, which had the shape of a lighning and could cut like a knife, the ninetaild let the paw off from the impact, shockzep stood up and waited the pokemon, when the ninetails aproached the quick shockzep dogged the attack and hit the ninetails with its tail at the same time. The ninetails startedd getting more and more tired, but then decided to use her same weapons, she used he quick attack to confuse the electric dragon and then bite her or tackel her.   
After an hour of combat the advantage was now for the fox pokemon, shockzep could barely stand up, but managed to do so, she stood up and ran to the ninetails, she bit him but the ninetails got free and made a tackle on her, she was fired against Nicole, and she stood up at her feet, the pokemon tryed to tand up, but couldnt, all of a sudden she started glowing, under the shiny light she grew a lot more than usually, she had evolved to antartikal, but now she was as big a lugia, a bit smaller but not much. The ninetails looked at the antartikal, and stepped back (who wouldnt if we had to fight such a huge titan), but an order from his trainer made him attack, antartikal flew up and dogged the attack, the ninetails stared at Nicole puzzled. He attacked over nd over and always antartikal dogged the attack, then she started to get bored and finished the battle with a hit of her wing. Hypno gave both pokemon their special attacks and Nicole ran to her new pokemon, but she made an ice beam on her. Nicole was frozen to the bones, she returned her and then remmebered at what Tracey told her about how hard it was to make one obey.  
  
- its ok Nicole, you will see how in no time, she will obey you. Tracey said trying to comfort her.  
- I hope you are right. Nicole answered.  
- Great battle, your pokemon was lucky, but im sure you would have won anyway. Laurine said.  
- Thank you, i didnt expect this kind of battle. Nicole said.  
- I know, but its normal, here, this is the wolf fang badge. Laurine said givving her the badge which looked like a fang.  
- Yeah, i have won a wolfang badge. Nicole shouted out loud.  
- Thank you, bye. The group said as they left.  
- Hey, which is the last city we are supposed to go. Nicole asked.  
- Its Salt Crystal town. Justine answered.  
- Well, lets go then. Nicole said.  
- She is not going to let us breathe. Ash said to himself.  
- And what about me? Am i going to let you breathe? Misty said playfully.  
- Well, i dont really mind if you dont let me breathe. Ash said blushing to the bones.  
  
As they walked down the mountain they saw a great antartikal flying past them, something very uncommon, they kept on walking but mew looked all arround nervously, he knew something was wrong. They reached to the beach and decided to spend the night there, but a couple of hours after they had fallen asleep they all woke up with a great mixture of souds, from strange songs which sounded familiar to shocks from some attacks. Nicole saw the antartikal flying through, and a man standing on a rock, he was wearing sunglasses and nxt to him there was a drowzee with some strange metal hat, the antartikal sang out loud a help call, he had some necklace on her neck. All of a sudden the ocean begun to shake and a great creature came out of the water, it looked like antartikal, but it wasnt.  
  
- lugia, we meet again old friend. Ash said.  
- You are right, what is this? Lugia said.  
  
The antartikal attacked lugia which fell back to the water, he stood up and tryed to calm him down whith his song, but he was not able to, the antartikal seemed like mad.  
  
- i must help, go antartikal. Nicole shouted.  
  
At first the antartikal refused to obey but then the other antartikal attacked her and she stood up quickly and attacked the pokemon, the other antartikal was a male, he was much bigger and stronger, with a strange symbol on its crest that showed it gender, antartikal was going to attack with ice beam straight but when she saw the ring on his neck, she just flew up and avoided attacking his, at the time she dogged his attacks, she tryed talking with him, but he refused. Lugia then tryed calming him but failed once again, he flew back at the beach and talked with Nicole.  
  
- what could be wrong with this pokemon, first he calls me asking for help, and now he attacks me. Lugia said.  
- I think that is wrong, have you noticed on his ring? Nicole said pointing at him.  
- Yes but that doesnt seem like the reason. Lugia said.   
- It does to me, and i know from where it comes. Nicole said.  
- Ride on me and lets find out. Lugia said.  
- Ok. Nicole said as she rode on lugia.  
  
Both, pokemon and human flew through the air, the male antartikal focused his atention on the legendary pokemon and atacked him, lugia dogged his attacks.  
  
- antartikal, keep him busy or we will not be able to end this. Nicole shouted.  
- Aaaaaaaantaaaart. Antartikal answered with her song, and obeyed imeddiatly.  
  
Nicole and lugia flew up to the stone where the guy with the drowzee was standing, antartikal kept the other busy but unluckily one of the ice beams hit her and she fell into the ocean, then the big male antartikal attacked Nicole and lugia.  
  
- look lugia, hit that drowzee and break that funny looking hat. Nicole said.  
- Fine, hold on. Lugia answered.  
  
He made a hyper beam that hit the drowzee out of combat and also hit the humn next to it, which fell down the beach, the male antartikal stopped in the air and looked arround puzzled.bpth lugia and antartikal landed, and they all managed to get him rid of the ring. Then he flew away, Nicole looked arround and figured out that her antartikal was nowere to be seen.  
  
- Nicole i have already called the police, they are on their way here. Tracey said.  
- Where is antartikal. She asked.  
  
Right after saying that, the huge dragon pokemon emerged from the ocean and flew right to where Nicole was, she landed right in front of her and bent down to let her ride on her back, Nicole hugged her and rode on her, then both, antartikal and lugia flew up and started flying up and down the sky, Nicole was happy that now her pokemon obeyed her. The police came and saw the two dragons making air moves, then agent Mara asked.  
  
- Who of you has captured this pokemon thief.  
- The hero is right there, riding on her pokemon. Tracey answered  
- Oh, ok, i will wait to congratulate her. Agent Mara said.  
  
Lugia returned to the sea with a big splash and Nicole flew back with her friends, there she saw agent Mara who congratulated her deeply and then carried the boy to the police, who shouted, that was my dragon, i was the first one who controled and antartikal.   
  
- Ok guys, lets move to the next city. Nicole said.  
- Sure, its Salt Crystal town. Justine replyed.  
- Ok, lets go. Nicole shouted ponting in that direction.  
- Amazing, they fight all the time, and they are good friends too. Misty told Ash whispering.  
- I see. Ash said.  
  
The walked for a lot of time, the sun started rising, Nicole walked happily, and strongly, she wanted to go straingt to the place, but the others, including the pokemon walked with their eyes on the floor, heavily and tired. They finally saw the city by 10:00 in the morning, they were wondered, it was the least they could expect after being in an ancient roman city, a futurist city and a mountain town. It looked like the typical summer city, and the buildings were normal. All of then left their bodies fall on the sun, excepct Nicole, who wlaked to Tracey and stared at him.  
  
- This is heaven. He said.  
- You bet. Misty replyed from another corner.  
- Pikapi. Nicole's pikachu and Ash's pikachu said at a time.  
- I imagine surfing. Charlie said.  
- Scuba diving. Misty dreamed.  
- Im gonna spend a lot of time taking the sun back here, where is my swimming costume? Justine said to herself.  
- I imagine spending the nights here with...Tracey dreamed out loud.  
- With your pokemon, right? Nicole interrupted.  
- Yup,, with marril and scyther and venonat. Tracey said getting out of his trance.  
- I imagine something else. Ash said and then smiled.  
- I guess what you imagine, me too. Misty said, as they both though about a romantic kiss at the moon light.  
- I imagine getting that badge, lets go. Nicole said.  
- Good for you, then go. Justine said.  
- Ok, if you are not going to come, ill go by myself, ill meet you here, come on vulpix, lets go pikachu. Nicole said.  
- Vulpix, pikachu. Both pokemon shook their heads and begged for a little rest.  
- Nicky, i would come with you but without your pokemon there is not much you can do. Tracey said.  
- You are right, but why dont they obey me? Nicole asked.  
- Well, they have been awake all night, like us, and they are tired, let them rest, and we all need a rest too, arent you tired? Tracey said.  
- Yeah "Nicky". Justine said ironocally.  
- Justine shut up. Nicole said with rage.  
- Of course. Justine said.  
- Im going to get something to eat. Nicole said walking away.  
- Nicole, wait. Tracey said.  
- Go by yourselves lovebirds. Justine said.  
- Uwwiiiiiiggg! Justine shut that hole you got stamped on your face once and forever. Nicole said really mad at justine.  
- Dont try to deny it, its ovious, right guys? Justiine said and Tracey shivered all over.  
- What is so ovious? The rest of them asked puzzled.   
- Oh, them, about them. Justine shouted.  
- They are good friends, so what? Ash asked.  
- Aaaarg! They like each other, in case they are not together. Justine shouted.  
- What? They all shouted.  
- Justine, you dumb idiot. Nicole jumped at her, but Tracey held her tight and Justine walked proudly, only to see the rest of them in a hysteric laugh struggling on the floor.  
- Hhahahahahahahahahah, Tracey and Nicole, lovebirds, wahhaahahahahah, where did you get that joke from? Its soooooo good. Misty said.  
  
Finally they decided to take a rest there by the beach, and arrounnd 12:00 they made their way to the gym, it was a bilding all covered with shells, when they entered it had shells also stucked into the walls. They entered the gym and a woman came to them.  
  
- hello, i am Juliane, the gym leader of this ow, i wll tell you the rules, you need a water pokemon, a land pokemon and a flying pokemon, there will be three speed chalenges, no fighting, the one that gets 2 or 3 out of the 3 chalenges will win this battle. Juliane said.  
- Ok, lets go then. Nicole said proudly.  
- Pikapipi. Pikachu said imitating her posture.  
- Ok the first one will be the sea race, lets go to the shore. Juliane said.  
  
They all headed to the shore, she got out her pokemon gyarados and Nicole got her lapras, they started the race in a very similar position, they had almost the same speed, Nicole thebn sed lapras icebeam to make an ice field for her, then lapras went on it and they slipped all the way until they passed Juliane's gyarados. The gyarados was not going to loose and he used dragon rage which melted the field and lapras fell back on the water, then the gyarados used the rest of it to speed up. Lapras was no dumb pokemon, she used her icebeam to make an icewall right in front of them and the gyarados bashed into it, lapras had passed him and was now metres away from him, she turned and headed back to the beach, a second ice field made Nicole win the first round.  
  
- Good job Nicole, now for the second round, the ground race. Juliane said.  
- Ok, chose your pokemon. Nicole said thinking she was going to win.  
- Nicole, you dont have any racing pokemon. Tracey said.  
- You are right, i will use dragonite, or charizard. Nicole said to herself.  
- Use dragonite he is stronger. Tracey said.  
- Ready? Go rapidash. Juliane said..  
- Go dragonite. Nicole said.  
- She hasnt got a chance against rapidash. Tracey told the others.   
- You are right. Misty said.  
- She has got you to comfort her. Justine said.  
  
The group bursted out in a loud laugh once again, even Tracey, while Juliane looked at them wondering what was so funny. The race started, Juliane's rapidash flew through the filed while dragonite made a great effort to pass her, the rapidash fell on the floor once and dragonite passed her but she quickly got up and passed the dragon pokemon, the result was oviosly Juliane 1 Nicole 0.   
  
- Great race, but i had the winning chance, like in this one, the air race. Juliane said.  
- I could use dragonite, he is a speedful flyer, but he is all tired out. Nicole said to herself.  
- Nicole, remember your new pokemon. Tracey said.  
- Yeah, thanks swee...i meant Tracey. Nicole said blushing.  
- You have no chance, go pidgeot. Juliane said.  
- Ha, thats what you think, go antartikal. Nicole shouted.  
- Wow, well, you might get a chance of winning, as long as it obeys you, and i have never heard of an obeying antartikal. Juliane said.  
- This is your first then, come on, lets race. Nicole said.  
  
The pokemon started flying and the dragon quickly outran the bird pokemon, she was much faster than the pidgeot, Juliane tryed everything, from quick attack to speed flight attack, but even though the antartikal was not making any attack, she had all the chaces of winning, oviously she did win, and she landed proudly on the land, making the others fall on the floor from the air of her wings.  
  
- thank you my friend. Nicole told her dragon pokemon.  
- Good job, you have trained her well, here is your badge, its a crystal shell badge. Juliane said congratulating the girl.  
- Yeah i have a crystal shell badge. Nicole shouted out loud.  
- Great job, now we can all rush to the league. Tracey said.  
- Yeah but where is it? Nicole asked.  
- Its in New city. Juliane said.  
- In New City? They all asked.  
- Yeah, good luck. Juliane said.  
- But how come? We didnt see any league anounced there, did we? Nicole said.  
- Remember the big roman like building up the hill? Tracey said.  
- Yeah. Nicole said.  
- Its a bit hard, they were all roman like and big. Misty said.  
- I know, well i think it was that one. Tracey said.  
- What are we waiting for? Lets go. Nicole said pulling everyone along with her.  
  
They kept on walking through the forest back to New city, it was going to be shorter since they didnt have to climb any mountain or enter any cybertown. But then they heard a voice coming from the sky.  
  
- prepare for trouble. A woman said.  
- Then make it double. A man said.  
- To protect the world from devastation. She said.  
- To unite all people within our nation. He said.  
- To denounce enemies of truth and love. She said.  
- To extend our reach to the stars and abobe. He said.  
- Jessie  
- James  
- Team rocket blast off at the speed of light. Jessie said.  
- Surrender now or prepare to fight. James said.  
- Miauth, thats right. Miauth said and they hopped out of their ballon.  
- The Team Rocket. The children said without any interest, they were already sick of them.  
- Well, what do you three want now? Ash asked.  
- We want your badges and your dragon pokemon so we can defeat the leader of the league. Jessie said pointing at Nicole.  
- Oh you want my dragon? Have it then. Nicole said handing antartikals pokeball to Jessie.  
- Are you sure? This was easier than i though. Jessie said.  
- Yeah, why should i fight any more, take her. Nicole said.  
- Great now that we have the big dragon we will take both your pikachus. Miauth said.  
- Good idea. James said.  
- Ok, go antartikal. Jessie said.  
  
The big dragon came out of the pokeball and stood there waiting for orders, and the team rocket smiled with pleasure.  
  
- now you have done it. Ash said.  
- Wait and see. Nicole replied all calmed.  
- I dont understand anything, that ragon is going to blast us off. Misty said.  
- Misty, since when does antartikal obey anyone except me. Nicole said softly.  
- I get your plan, great idea Nicole.tracey said.  
- Come on dragon, hyper beam. Jessie said.  
  
Antartikal turned arround and obeyed instantly, she made a hyperbeam that fired the team rocket.  
  
- when things seemed to go well. James said.  
- I dont think they will ever change. Jessie said.  
- The team rocket blasts off again. They all said.  
- Good job my dragon, lets go. Nicole said patting antartikal gently.  
  
They kept walking and they finally reached New city once again, it seemed as beautiful and wonderful as it had always been. They took a nice rest on a great hotel, they had a small swimming pool just like the fountain in the gym, and they were all relaxed.  
Tracey and Nicole were each at one end, they wanted to be together but couldnt since everyone was there. He started to shiver under his nerves, he was nervous abut Nicole's league, it could be her great day tomorrow. Nicole on the other hand was all calmed, and relaxed, but she saw that Tracey was nervous.  
  
- Tracey, calm down, its me who is supposed to be nervous, not you. She said.  
- I know, but i cant hold it. He said.  
- Hey guys, come here, lets have an underwater war. Ash said.  
- Ok. They all shouted.  
- Tracey, everything id going to be fine tomorrow, just hold on ok? Now that i think of it, its you who is supposed to tell me this stuff. Nicole said nocking him softly.  
  
The children played all afternoon in the warm water, they had so much fun trying to stay untouched by the others as they swam from side to side of the pool. That night they all went to bed early as they all wanted to be rested, Tracey was so nervous that couldnt sleep and his bed started to move as well as him, Ash who was on the bed next to his, and Chrlie who was on the othe at the end got very angry.  
  
- Tracey, could you calm down at once and forever, you are not going to battle, its Nicole. Ash said.  
- I know, i just cant hold it. He said once again.  
- Well everything would explaing his nerves if what Justine said was true. Charlie said.  
- Im not in love with Nicole. Tracey said angrily.  
- Then why are you so nervous. Ash said.  
- I dont know, i am just nervous. Tracey said.  
- Ok guys, lets cut this out, i want to sleep, i havnt had a nice sleep since i arrived here, and now that i have a real bed, i want to enjoy it. Charlie said angrily and went to sleep.  
  
They woke up early in the morning, and went down to take some breakfast, Nicole was so calmed and quiet, thing we cant say about Tracey who was freaking out. As they ate their breakfast tracey stood up like five times to go and take somethign which he didnt eat.  
  
- Ash, what is wrong with Tracey? He seems so nervous this morning. Misty said.  
- I dont know, he has been like this all night. Ash said.  
- Look at Nicole, its amazing how calm she can be knowing that today she might win her first league. Misty said.  
- You are right Misty, if it was me, i would be already freaking out, like Tracey. Ash said laughing.  
  
After the breakfast they all got dressed up and rushed to the league building, they entered it, and went straight to the fame hall, there were manypokemon statues and pictured of the pokemon and their trainers who won the league. Tracey ran from picture to picture and Nicole just passed by without even staring at them, once they reached the place a young man came to them.  
  
- hello, my name is Nick, and i am the great one from this league. He said.  
- I am Nicole and i have come to battle you. She said.  
- Great, you have all the four badges, lets go then. He said.  
- Nicole, please take scyther and espeon with you, they will be of much help. Tracey said.  
- Thank you tacey. She said holding his pokeball and giving away bulbasaur's and squirtle's.  
- Lets start, go tauros. He shouted out.  
- A tauros, a quick pokemon should do the job, go vulpix. Nicole said.  
  
Vulpix used her quick attack on the tauros, unfortunately he used fissure and it hit the foxy pokemon. She stood up and did flamethrower which hit the bull pokemon, who charged with rage. Vulpix jumped onto the stones and hopped from one to another making the bull smash them and get dizzier and weaker, finally she finished him with a fire spin attack, and the bull was done, everyone looked at the young girl who had defeated a strong pokemon.  
  
- good job tauros, lets see what you do against this one, go blastoise. Nick said.  
- Oh, vulpix return, come on pikachu. Nicole said.  
  
Pikachu was in a very high level and made a big thunder at the turtle, but he was also in a high level and harly did any damage, he attacked with a headbash and pikachu was fired against a stone, but he stood up, and tryed another thunder, it hit but although it did a mayor damage, he was still strong to defeat the poor pikachu.  
  
- pikachu return, hum, i know, go espeon. Nicole said.  
- Good choice, blastoise hydro pump. Nick said.  
  
Espeon doged the hydro pump and made a hyper beamhat got the blastoise out of combat, Nick seemed worried, Nicole still had all of her pokemon and he had lost two, he chose scyther for the battle, and espeon did psichic on him, but the bug doged all of espeons attacks and finished him off with a powerful slash.  
  
- good job espeon, hum, a bug, i know, go vulpix. Nicole said.  
  
Vulpix did a flamethrower at the bug which almost got him to an end but that was not enough and vulpix was still weak from her previous battle, a slash finished her, Nicol held her on her arms and decided to go straight.  
  
- come on charizard, finish it off. Nicole shouted.  
  
Charizard made a powerfull flamethrower and the scyther was done, Nick then chose alakazam, who made a psychic attack on charizard. Charizard flew and made seismic toss attack on the pokemon, but he was in a high level and finished charizard off with his psy beam. Three pokemon for each of them still, and now the battlefield changed into a battlefield with a lake and stepping stones. Now Nicole used scyther, he flew at the spoon twister pokemon and made a slash that finished him off, but Nick had still more weapons, he used his arcanine, but he was not propperly trained, neither scyther but he was much faster and doged all his attacks, finally he made it out with a slash and arcanine fainthed, the next pokemon was dragonite, it was going to be harder than they thought, scyther was taken off with a fireblast at the beggining.  
  
- hum, this is going to be a titans fight. Nicole said.  
- She is not going to use...Misty shouted.  
- I think she is. Ash said.  
- Come on dragonite. Nicole said.  
  
Both dragons flew up and they were just as quick as the other, they embraced into a deadly hug and tried seismic toss on one another, both of them smashed against the stones, his dragonites was far more experienced than nicole and he made an ice beam that frost the dragonite, and finished off with hyper beam. Now they only had one pokemon each.  
  
- one pokemon, i dont know any pokemon that could defeat dragonite. Nick told himself.  
- Hum, this battle is going to be mine, come on antartikal. Nicole said.  
- Antartikal? Its most probably that it wont obey her. Nick said.  
- Antartikal, fly. Nicole said, and she obeyed.  
- Oh no, she does. Nick said.  
  
Both dragons flew but antartikal was much faster, and she dogged easily all of the attacks, finally she made ice beam and the dragon frost and fell into the water, antartikal the use psichic on him and the battle was over, Nicole had on, antartikal landed right behind Tracey and the group who came out to congratulate her. Nicole ran towards them and Tracey though she ran to him, but then she passed by and hugged antartikal, Tracey stood there puzzled.  
  
- hey Tracey boy, seems like your girl prefers the dragon. Justine said.  
- Shut up. Tracey ordered, he was so sick of her.  
- Great battle Nicole, here is your price. Nick said giving her the trophey.   
- Thank you. Nicole answered.  
- By the way, how did you make your dragon obey? He asked.  
- If i tell you, you wouldnt believe it. Nicole said.  
  
Now with the trophey Nicole and the group went out to take some fresh air, Tracey was already calm, and they all walked torwards the beach for some vacations.  
  
- hey i have an idea, if mew doesnt mind, of course. Nicole said.  
- Depends. Mew answered.  
- Why dont you all come to the real world, and see how it looks like. Nicole said.  
- Sure, its a good idea. They said.  
- I dont mind, do as you wih but dont even dare to use your pokemon there. Mew said.  
- Sure, we wont. They said.  
  
The whole gang went to the interdimesionla door and once mew had opened it, they all entered. They stood puzzled at the city's different appereance, but Nicole, Charlie and Justine were happy that they were back home, this was the place they were used to. They went to Nicole's house, and she introduced her new friends to her family, Nicole's mother still couldnt believe that her daughter had been to another dimension and had broughten pokemon and people with her, but she had the proof. That night they all went for a walk, and they saw a house burning, Nicole knew that with lapras, antartikal and squirtle they could finish the fire off but right when she was going to let them out, Mew interrupted.  
  
- stop, dont even dare to show your pokemon in public. He said.  
- Why? Nicole asked.  
- People are not ready yet. He said.  
- What would happen if she did that? Tracey asked.  
- I would have no choice but getting her mind errased, she will wake up in her bed that same day she met me and will have no clue about what had happened. He said.  
- How about us? Justine and charlie asked.  
- You will remain the same but will not be able to tell her. Mew said.  
- Oh, i see. Nicole said and looke sadly at the howse which was burning to ashes.  
  
Tracey saw a fox and drew it, since it looked a lot like vulpix, and then once it was finished the group kept on walking, they met this children who started making funn of them, Ash got very angry and got a pokeball on his hand.  
  
- look guys, what a kid, he plays with thos plastic pokeballs. They said.  
- Yeah, what a kid, a charizard is going to come out of it and burn us. Anothe of them said.  
- Me childlish. Ash said.  
- Ash, hold it right there, we are not in the opkeworld. Niole reminded him.  
- I know, i dont care. He said.  
  
Ash finally made it and charizard came out and burnt the children, who ran away, the others were so mad at him. A few days after they returned to the pokeworld, they went through some training since Ash wanted to enter the johto league now, and Nicole was going to help him through the training. Pikachu and vulpix were going to battle, vulpix was well trained and showed out to be a very tough enemy, but suddenly she stared at the interdimensional door, and pikachu thundered her, but she didnt even look at him, she ran torwards the door. Nicole followed her and mew opened it, all of them crossed the door and kept on running until they reached a nuclear power plant which was nearby, it was gong to have a meltdown in no time, Nicole new that the reactors needed to cool down or all the city would be destroyed, she didnt think twice, and got lapras, squirtle and antartikal out of hteir pokeball, they managed to cool down the power plant but Nicole had lost her pokemon, forever. They all walked to the interdimensional door and Nicole stared at Tracey, and then at the rest of them. She hugged Ash, who seemed much touched about her and started crying, and then hugged Misty, her friend.  
  
- thank you Nicole, without you i would have never managed it. She said talking about Ash and her relationship.  
- Thanks to you, i guess you will know one day, in the future, but i will not. Nicole said.  
  
She bent down to her pokemon, who started weeping, and then all of the pokemon came out of their pokeballs, she hugged all of them, and then went to pikachu, and gave him a big hugg, but turned out to vulpix, who had been her dog after all and she was going to loose her.  
  
- vulpix, my dog, i will remember you forever, i promise. Nicole said.  
  
She then stood up, all people had entered the door already, she turned to Tracey and hugged him strongly, as not to let him go, and then gave him a big kiss, nobody saw it though, both started crying anf they said goodbye. Mew said how sorry he was and then created a wave which errased Nicole's memories from the past month, Nicole woke up and stared arround, she seemed puzzled and felt like something was missing, like it was not the right day. She rushed down looking for her dog and saw the trophey, shee recogniced it but she couldnt barely remember, she read, pokemon new island league, and got stunned.  
  
- oh good morning Nicole. Her mom said.  
- Mom, where did that thing come from? She asked.  
- Its your trophey, you won it with pokemon stadium 2000, dont you remember? Her mom asked.   
- No, not at all, and where is vulpix? Nicole asked.  
- Vulpix? Her mom looked sadly.  
- Yeah, my dog. Nicole said.  
- Dont you remember? She had been ran over by a car. Her mom said.  
- No, vulpix. Nicole said crying and kneeling on the floor.  
  
That friday Nicole took the bus as usual, but still feel like something was missing, she felt vulpix was alive and her parents were hiding something from her, she stared at the sky, hopping she could see something that would show her hat happened, but didnt see anything. Once in the school she aporached her friends Justine and Charlie, she asked them but they were also denying everything.   
  
- ok guys, why dont we go to the cinema this afternoon? Nicole asked.  
- This afernoon? Im sorry im busy. Justine said.  
- Me too. Charlie answered.  
  
Both children rushed to the door and crossed it with mew's help, they met their friends and talked with them, Tracey was so reserved and avoided any contact with the others, he seemed depressed.  
  
- Tracey, you have to get over it, or you will get sick. Misty said.  
- Im fine. He answered.  
- Tracey, come on, you are not, we all miss her but she is one more friend, at least you know she is allright. Ash said.  
- Its very easy to talk when the girl you love is next to you, but put yourself in my place, imagine Misty just doesnt know who you are and you are unable to tell her. Tracey shouted.  
- How do you know? Ash said.  
- Its ovious, that means that you and Nicole were together. Justine said.  
- Yeah, you happy? Tracey said angrily and then moved away.  
- I knew it. Justine said.  
- That was not nice Justine, the poor Tracey misses Nicole a lot, leaver him alone and stop bugging him. Misty said.  
- Yeah. Ash said.  
- Im sorry Justine but they are right. Charlie said.  
- Ok, im sorry guys. Justine said.  
  
Three years passed by from that and Nicole had already gotten used to her old friends timetable, she even made new friends in the university, and Rose was her best friend, Jesus the guy she used to like was in her same class and he loved her, she didnt though, even though she couldnt remember him, she couldnt forget him.  
  
- look Nicole, he is aproaching you. Rose said.  
- Hi Nicole, how are you. Jesus asked.  
- Fine thanks. She said.  
- I want to tell you that i love you, i am sorry i had been so mean in the past, could i just give you something. He said, that sentence sounded faamiliar to Nicole.  
- Sure, what is it? She asked, although she new.  
- This. He said aproaching her.  
  
Right when they were going to kiss she had a flashback and saw the gym's sourroundings and Tracey running out of the place, she couldnt see clearly andonly saw shadows. She avoided the kiss and after saying how sorry she was she rushed outside.  
  
- Nicole, what is wrong? Rose asked.  
- Its that guy again, he is a ghost that roams my dreams, i dont know who he is and i have asked my old friends but they wont tell me. Nicole said.  
- Who do you think he is? Rose asked.  
- I dont know, i cant remember, all i know is that i have been with him, he gave me my first kiss, that is all i know. Nicole asked.  
- It is strange, i know, lets go and talk with a medium, ok? This afternoon. Rose said.  
- Ok. Nicole replied.  
  
That afternoon Nicole and Rose walked to the medium's house, Nicole looked at the roof and saw a strange white cat with big eyes and no nose, she became really happy but she didnt know why.  
  
- rose, did you see that cat? Nicole asked.  
- Which cat? Rose asked.  
- That one on the...roof? Nicole said but he was gone.  
- Oh Nicole, maybe he just moved away. Rose said.  
- I cant believe it, she is starting to rember and that girl is the fourth one, the one like Brok, i am in a big mess. Mew said to himself, he was that cat of the roof.  
  
Mew turned into a pidgey, if people saw him they would not be as puzzled as if they saw a jolteon, or a mew, only observers like Tracey would notice that he isnst one of the earth's common specie, and observers didnt use to roam the city. The two girls, who were women by then, entered the shop, they saw a strange looking woman making out something with a cauldron.  
  
- hello madame Mystical. Rose said.  
- Hello honey, sit down please. She said.  
- Mystical? Misty. Nicole said.  
- So what is wrong my children? The medium asked.  
- She has had some strange dreams with a guy, and that wont let her date anyone. Rose said.  
- I see, maybe otherlife experience. Madame Mystical said.  
- Are you sure? I feel its from this life. Nicole said.  
- Let me check my ball, i will pour some dragon ashes, and this should help me. Madame said.  
- Ashes? Ash. Nicole though as she had a flashback, she didnt see anything as she was taked back by the medium.  
- You are right my lady, this is what it says, the trainer who the leader defeated, and which dragon made obey, who had the most precious thing stolen, would her friend got chosen to the other side, and she will get her most precious treasure back. She said.  
- What does that mean? Rose asked afraid.  
- I am not sure, but it has something to do with another dmension. The medium said.  
- Wow! She is good. Mew said still like pidgey.  
- Treasure, treasure? TRACEY! Nicole shouted.  
- What? Rose jumped out of her chair.  
- Tracey, thats it, that is the guy im in love with. Nicole said.  
- Who is it? Rose asked.   
- I dont know. Nicole answered.  
- Your friend is right, Tracey is the guy she had a romance with three years ago. The medium said.  
- Where is he? Rose asked.  
- He does not belong to this world. The medium said.  
- I think the last time we met, it was on New Island. Nicole said.  
- There is no such a place in the world. Rose said.  
- Thats right, but she is saying the thruth, a last warning, be aware with the mighty flying cat, that through a door to a new world your steps would guide. She said.  
  
The two girls got puzzled even more, and started walking home, Nicole met her old friends that came from the pokeworld.  
  
- hi guys, tell me, do you know who Tracey is? Nicole asked quickly.  
- Tracey? Charlie said.  
- Yeah. Nicole answered.  
- I have no clue. Justine said.  
- Oh, i though so, by the way, what could be a mighty flying cat that through a door to a new world should guide? Nicole asked.  
- A flying cat that guides to a new world through a door? They both said at a time, and then stared at each other.  
- Yeah, you know? Nicole said excited.  
- No, sorry. Both said and they rushed away.  
  
Nicole went to her house and prepared a hot shower, meanwhile the children talked with mew.  
  
- that medium is good, she knows about you. Justine said.   
- Yeah, i know, and thats not all, Nicole's friend, Rose, its Broks equal. Mew said.  
- No, really? Justine said.  
- Yeah. Mew said.  
  
Nicole entered the water and stared at the roof, she begun to feel sleepy and then turned her faceto the water, there was a big dragon that roamed through it, although he seemed small, she new it was huge, she saw mew right after, then pikachu, and all of the other poekmon, but then vulpix turned her head arround and said her name, like all pokemon do, and Nicole popped out of her dream. She looked arround and breathed heavily, she was much more puzzled than before, and in her head she could hear a melody, which was lugias but she didnt know. The next day Nicole was going to the university with Rose and she met her two friends.  
  
- guys, i have had an even wearder dream, i was taking my shower when...Nicole told all the details of it.  
- What? O im sure it doesnt mean anything, bye. Justine said and they hurried to catch the bus which was going to pass in half an hour.  
- Im sure it means something, i believe in you. Rose said.  
- Thanks Rose. Nicole said.  
  
That afternoon Justine and Charlie talked with mew about Nicole's dreams and visions.  
  
- mew this is serious, Nicole is starting to remmeber everything, you said that she would never remember completely, but n this past few days she has rememberd Tracey's name as well as Ash's and Misty's, and she has remembered the pokemon. Justine shouted.  
- I know. Mew said.  
- How do you explain it? Charlie asked.  
- Well, since she didnt do it for fame and glory like others ave done, an she did it to help the whole country, she is not guilty, that might have helped. Mew said.  
- Like others have done? Charlie asked.  
- Yeah, there were others like you, but used the pokemon to become famous, they never did of course. Mew said.  
- It doesnt mater now, fix this at once or i will do it, Tracey and Nicole are meant to be together and will. Justine said and she walked away.  
- I will try. Mew said.  
- I hope you can. Charlie said.  
- Charlie. Mew said.  
- Yeah? He asked.  
- She is the one. Mew said.  
- I know. He answered.  
  
Mew flew to the pokeworld and then called out lugia, it took little time before he emerged out of the water and he stared at mew.  
  
- hello mew, what is it? He asked.  
- Its Nicole, she is starting to rememeber, and to make things worss, her friend is Brok's alike. Mew said.  
- You really mean it? Lugia asked.  
- I do, i made a mistake, she is the one. Mew said.  
- Then fix it now mew, i told you but you wouldnt listen, go with her favourite pokemon and let her see you little by little, not straight because it could be worse. Lugia said and then returned to the water.  
  
Nicole was lying on her bed awayke, she couldnt stop thinking about Tracey, she wanted to see his face, but couldnt, she hear a strange song and looked through the window, there was a huge full moon and a pokemon flew past, Nicole saw it was the same pokemon she had seen while in the bathroom, she was completely stunned, she looked down at the street and saw another pokemon, which ran past, it had a long til with a lighning shape, of course Nicole didnt know what pokemon where. The next day in the afternoon she started a drawing, she drew what she saw that night, with oil colours, Rose came to her house, an she stared at it puzzled.  
  
- Nicole, i have seen this creaure too. She said.  
- Could this be the mighty flying cat that the medium told us about? Nicole asked.  
- I dont think so. Rose said.  
  
They stared at the pic and suddenly the shadow of a cat with a long tail and small forepaws was proyected torwards the picture, both girls looked at each other, they were completely stunned. They headed torwards the school as usual and had their class without any problem, wich seemed a bit strange to both girls, but when they returned, Nicole went to her house and Rose headed to her when a guy and a gilr stopped her and took her into a small shop.  
  
- this which we are going to show you, you are not supposed to reveal.a girl said.  
- Ok, i promise i wont, but please let me go. Rose said frigtened.  
- Oh, dont worry we are not going to do anything to you. The guy said.  
- Ok. Rose said.  
- Hi. Mew said as he appeared out of nowere.  
- You are the cat? Rose said.  
- Yes, i am, and now you are a trainer, here, this are your pokemon, dont tell anything to Nicole yet, and please, dont be so stunned when we cross the interdimensional door. Mew said.  
- Ok, i will not, but who are you? Rose asked.  
- Just us, Justine and Charlie, we couldnt reveal our identity until mew had told you everything. Justine said.  
- You too are trainers? Rose asked.  
- Yeah, and so was Nicole, but something occured and.. Charlie started telling her everything.  
- Oh but that is soooooo sad. Rose said once Charlie had finished.  
- We know, and it was a mistake, but we will fix it. Justine said.  
- Ok i hope you can, why dont you take her back to the pokeworld, she will remember for sure. Rose said.  
- Great idea, lets do it. Mew said.  
  
Rose called Nicole, who was finishing her picture.  
  
- Rose, do you know what time is it? Nicole said.  
- I know, but i want to show you something, i know where that Tracey is. Rose said.  
- Really? Im going in a flash. Nicole said.  
  
Nicole searched in her wardrove for something to dress, but some paper fell out, when she picked it up she saw it was a drawing of an animal, a fox, she knew she hadnt drown that picture, but it looked like it, it had a name written under it, it said Tracey. She then hed a flashback and saw his face, she got amazed because he was so cute, she never though she could have been with a guy like that. She phoned Rose and told her everything.  
  
- i have a picuture frm him, and i remember his face, he is the cutest guy i have ever seen, his hair is black and long, he has a red band through his head, but he looks better without it...Nicole described him perfectly.  
- Wow, cool, ok, hurry up. Rose said.  
  
Nicole then looked at the wardrobe, she opened the other door and tried to reach to the farest end, which was almost impossible since it was huge and there was a big furniture in front of it. She reached out some clothes and pulled them out, there were a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and some strange t-shirt, blue colored, and a pair os sneakers. She putted all that on and rushed outside. Mew and Rose crossed the door, she was introduced to everyone, including Tracey.  
  
- hi Rose, i am Misty and this is my boyfriend Ash. Misty said.  
- Hello, i am Brok, and im your alike, you are a very pretty alike. Brock said.  
- I am Ash and i am going to be the world's greatest pokemon master. Ash said.  
- Oh you must be Tracey, nicole has told me a lot about you, an you are just as cute as she said. Rose said.  
- She has? She remembers me then. Tracey said.  
- Yeah, sort of, by stages but today she just rememberedyour appereance. Rose said.  
- Ok guys, this is my plan...Mew said.  
  
Nicole went to the place where Rose said she would be, but she only met her friends, who where stunned when they saw that she was dressed like three years ago.   
  
- hi Nicky, we are going to take you to a place, so you can meet Tracey. Charlie said.  
- Yeah come one. Justine said.  
- Where is Rose? Nicole asked.  
- She is already there. Justine answered.  
  
When they reached the door they saw mew and Nicole was stunned, he was the mighty cat, Mew opened the door and they walked through, they had to pull Nicole in, since she was too stunnned to walk through it. They walked to a beach, it was full moon and mew started at her, she had a flashback and saw herself surfing on lapras that first night.  
  
- do you remember? Mew asked.  
- No. Nicole said, but she was starting to remember.  
- Ok, stay here, it should take your memories back, and take this. Mew said.  
  
Nicole got her pokeball back, and she sat down on the sand as the other left and stared at the moon, then she stared at the pokeball and got lapras out, then ran to her and patted her head gently, rode on her and started surfing.  
  
- i knew she would do that. Mew said.  
- Vulpix. Vulpix shouted when she saw her.  
  
Vulpix ran to the beach shouting loud, and Nicole turned arround, when she saw her she ordered lapras to swim to the beach, Nicole ran to vulpix and hugged her, as vulpix jumped on her arms.  
  
- vulpix i have missed you so much. She said.  
- Have you missed me? A voice said and Nicole looked up.  
- Tracey. She said, she was completely stunned, he hadnt chaged a bit.  
- That is me, Nicole. Tracey said and started crying.  
  
Both of then hugged crying and then they kissed, suddenly they heard a clapping, and they looked arround only to see everyone else, Nicole saw pikachu, and hugged him, all her pokemon came out of the pokeball, and she was happy to see them all. She saw Misty and ran to her, she gave her a big hug, then hugged Ash too.  
  
- Nicole, we have missed you so much. Ash said.  
- Thank you. Nicole said.  
- Hi, i am Brock. Brock said.  
- Im Nicole, nice to meet you. Nicole said.  
- You are as pretty as Tracey said. Brock said.  
- Brock. Interrupted Misty.  
- No, its ok. Nicole said.  
- remember what i told you about something that you helped me with? Misty asked.  
- Yeah. Nicole answered.  
- Well, i am with Ash, that was it. Misty said.  
- How did it happen? Nicle asked.  
- When i fell down the snow, well... Misty said telling her everything.  
- Great, i have been with Tracey since the first night in Moonshine city. Nicole said.  
- Wow, i could have never imagined. Misty said.  
  
They hugged again, like teenagers, then lugia appeared out of the water.  
  
- lugia. Nicole said.  
- Welcome back cosen one. Lugia said.  
- Thank you, lugia. Nicole said.  
- By the way, how are things through the real world? Lugia asked.  
- As usual. Nicle replied.  
  
Rose stared in every direction she was amazd as she knew Nicole was special but she never though she would become a pokemon trainer, she then rememebred the strange trophey that was in Nicoles house.  
  
- Nicole. Rose asked.  
- What? Nicole asked.  
- That trophey that you have in your house. She said.  
- Yeah? Nicole asked.  
- Is it from here? Rose asked.  
- Yes, it is, i have won that trophey. Nicole said.  
- In the new island league. Rose added.  
- Yeah, in the new island and, look, these are the badges. Nicole said showing Rose her badge collection.  
- Wow, i want to be as good as you. Rose said.  
- I was not good, i had good heal. Nicole said as she blinked an eye at antartikal who blinked back.  
  
Then the dragon pokemon walked torwards her, Rose moved away and warned Nicole but the dragon just pushed Nicole torwards Tracey.  
  
- Rose, she is my pokemon, dont worry.  
- Oh i see. Rose answered completely amazed.  
- Tracey, let me show you the coolest thing of all. Nicole said.  
- Ok show me. Tracey said.  
- Come on atartikal, lets roll. Nicole said.  
- Antartikal, you mean...Tracey said.  
- Yeah, lets ride on her, if she doesnt mind. Nicole said.  
- Antaaaaart. Antartikal nodded smiling.  
  
The children rode on the dragon pokemon and then it took off and flew torwards lugia, they moved along the whole island, flying up to the sky and then falling straight to the sea, Tracey was much scared about this move but Nicole was as happy as could be, and she shouted with joy. Then they saw all the new island Nicole could remember so well, they saw all the gyms and their leaders waved their hands at Nicole, even Nick, and Jesus. Then they went back to the Moonshine city's beach.  
  
- Tracey, why dont you come and have dinner with us. Nicole aked.  
- Ok by me. Tracey said.  
- Lets go then. Nicole said.  
- Lets go? Mew said.  
- All of us. Nicole said staring at her pokemon and specially at vulpix.  
  
They all passed the interdimensional door and went to Nicole's house, she opened the door and her mom shouted from the kitchen.  
  
- Nicole, is that you? She said.  
- Vul vul. Vulpix ran torwards her.  
- Pikapiiiiiii. Pikachu said.  
- Oh, vulpix, pikachu, my children. Nicoles mom cryed and hugged them.  
- Hi mom, this is my boyfriend. Nicole said pointing out Tracey.  
- Nicole, you are back, hi Tracey, keep my girl safe, ok? Nicoles mom said.  
- Dont worry, i will. Tracey said.  
- Now, what would you like for dinner? Nicole's mom asked.  
  
The chosen one was back, and who know which other adventures she will have with her first and only boyfriend, her pokemon and her friends. Nicole was happy once again, and for sure she will keep that happiness. Some years after, pokemon where know in both worlds, and people had them as pets, for battling and most important, as friends. The pokemon league was restored in the real world, and some animals from the real world passed to the pokeworlds as well.  
END  
  
silverfox  



	2. the misterious bird

The years had passed by, and now our friends were teenagers, and almost adults, Nicole had reached her 19 years already, Tracey was on his 20, brock was 20 too, Rose was 19, like Nicole, justine was 18, so was Misty, Charlie was also 19 and Ash was the youngest, 17. Our friends are having a placid day in the real world, they are having a walk through the center, through a street named Ilica, and there are lots of shops in it. The girls go all arround taking a look at the clothes while the guys...  
  
- oh, im so bored. Ash said.  
- Me too. Brock replyed.  
- Even though she is my girlfriend, i cant stand her when we come to the center. Tracey answered.  
- Guys, welcome to my world, i have to stand those two "i love shopping" girls every single day, since the cinemas are in this stret, or most of them, we always come to the five o clock sesion, so we can get to the 6:30 sesion, you see. Charlie said.  
- Girls come here, what a beautiful dress. Justine said.  
- Oh, it is so nice. The others replied.  
  
They all rushed in to try on that dress, the guys followed stepping slowly. When they entered Charlie sat down on a chair and started reading a book, the others stared at him quiet puzzled.  
  
- Charlie, i dont think you will have time to read a page of that book. Tracey said.  
- Oh i will, indeed i will have time to read two or three chapters. Charlie said.  
- But how long does it take to buy a dress? Brock asked.  
- Oh, to buy that dress, about ten minutes, but the point is that they will try on every single little piece of clothe they like in this shop, you should know Ash, you have been going with Misty since you were ten, and now you are 17. Charlie said.  
- Oh dear! The whole group said.  
  
They all sat down and stared at the girls walking from one way to the other, picking up every clothe they saw, Charlie was right. Finally they finished, they only bought a T-shirt each, Nicole bought a shirt, Misty bought a skirt and rose bough a pair of shorts.  
  
- hey girls didnt you buy the dress? Tracey asked.  
- No, it made us look fat. They all said at a time.  
- Oh s.... the guys said.  
  
They walked out of the shop and Nicole looked up at the sky, she was looking for mew, but she saw something else, a bird that flew past, it didnt look like any normal bird from the real world.  
  
- guys look, what is that? She said.  
- It looks like a pidgeotto, but what would pidgeotto do here? Tracey said.  
- I dont know, lets follow. Nicole said.  
- He is very fast, we will never reach it. Ash said.  
- I guess you are right. Justine said.  
- What is a pidgeotto? Rose asked.  
- Its a bird pokemon, this weirdo here had one which evolved to pidgeot, and he left him free. Misty answered.  
- Hey, he wanted to protect the pidgeys and the pidgeotto from the spearows and fearow. Ash answered.  
- Yeah, whatever. Misty answered.  
- Hey guys, you love each other, dont start fighting now. Nicole said standing between them.  
- Ok, lets go to the cinema, NOW! Charlie shouted and pulled Rose and Justine along with him.  
  
They finally got to the cinema and they sat in the middle row, first was Charlie, then Rose, then Brock, then Justine, Tracey, Nicole and finally Ash and Misty. It was a romantic movie, and so Tracey and Nicole started kissing, so did Ash and Misty, Justine just couldnt stand all this mushy stuff.  
  
- oh, i hate when people start with this kissy stuff. She complained.  
- Well, i am here, maybe...Brcok said.  
- No thanks. Justine said as she stood up and walked to the seat next to Charlie's.  
- He Justi, whats wrong? He asked.  
- Well, see it yourselves, i cant stand them. She shouted pulling her hair.  
- You are just jeallows because you dont have a match. Charlie said.  
- Im not. She replied.  
- You are too. He said.  
- Im not...Justine complained once again.  
- Ok guys stop fightin like little kids, in my opinion they are sweet, its really nice when two people love each other that much. Rose said.  
- Yeah, really nice. Brock said all shaded.  
- Who asked for your opinion. Rose said angrily.  
- Excuse me, please, i want to see the movie so shut up. A guy from behind told Rose, and she looked back.  
- We are so sorry, it will not happen again. She answered.  
- Oh my... he is the cutest guy i have ever seen. Justine looked back and said as her eyes started glowing.  
- And she was complaining about those four kissing. Charlie told Rose.  
- Yeah. Rose replyed as a sweatdrop ran down her head.  
  
The movie finally finished, Nicole and Tracey as well as Ash and Misty kept asking everyone what happened in it, like they were too busy to watch it.  
  
- guys, if you were going to have all this kissing about, why did you waste your money? Rose said.  
- We dont know, i guess we thought we would watch it. Tracey replied.  
- Ok guys here we split, we will meet tomorrow by the bg stone in Green Forest, ok? Nicole said once they reachet the path intersection that would lead each of them to their homeland.   
- Ok, bye guys. They all said.  
  
Rose was going to stay with Nicole that night, and they had planned to make a night party. After taking dinner they moved to Nicole's room and they started fooling arround with the computer, chatting with some people through internet and those stuff. They finally turned it off and headed to their beds for taking some sleep. But Rose oppened one eye and saw Nicole standing in front of the window.  
  
- Nicole, you are thinking about all this pokemon stuff right? Rose asked.  
- Yeah, it seems so strange, i never thought i could have so many adventures in such a little time. Nicole answered.  
- It is weird for me too, when i had my pokemon in my hands, i thought it was a dream, and i still do. Rose said.  
- It is real, and i like it, im so happy now, i have everything, a boyfriend, adventures everywhere, and most important, friends, not only you, but also my pokemon, they are my friends too. Nicole said.  
- You are right, do you think we will ever manage to put both worlds together? Rose asked.  
- I dont know, but a voice inside me says that that day is closer than we all think. Nicole answered.  
  
All of sudden, the bird they saw that afternoon flew past right in front of them, which made both girls amazed.  
  
- i have to figure out where did he come from. Nicole said as she got ready to fly on antartikal.  
- Nicole dont, we must stay here, we will figure out tomorrow, or we can ask Mew. Rose answered.  
- No Rose, dont stop me, im going to find out. Nicole said and she rode on antartikal.  
- Wait, im going with you. Rose said as she jumped on the dragon's back.  
  
They flew rapidly throught the buildings, and finally saw the bird, it was a pidgeotto, and it flew faster than any pidgeotto known, it landed on a window, and a guy came out of it and let him in.  
  
- Did you see what i just saw? Nicole said amazed.  
- I cant believe it, there are more chosen children in the earth than just us? Rose said.  
- I dont know, seems like it. Nicole said.  
- Hu? Nicole, that guy was behind me in the cinema today. Rose said.  
- Hi girls. Mew appeared out of nowere.  
- WHA! Mew, you again, stopit, in gonna have a heart attack. Nicole said.  
- What is going on? He asked.  
- A pidgeotto entered that house, and a guy talked to him like if he knew him from before. Rose said.  
- How do you explain this? Nicole said.  
- I dont know, i have never told any other child about this. Mew said.  
- That could mean that there is either another door, or you accidentally left it open, or even that someone else knows about it. Nicole said.  
- I dont think so. Mew said.  
- We will find out. Rose said.  
  
They returned back to their house, where vulpix and pikachu still slept, amazingly nobody from the city noticed the great dragon flying past, which also helped. On the next day they all rushed to the big rock from the Green Forest, once there they talked about the pidgeotto, they all wanted to figure out what was he doing in the real world. Two big metallic arms went down the trees, and held both pikachus and vulpix tightly, and then pulled them up, it was Team Rocket on their ballon, and they had pikachu and vulpix.  
  
- No, vulpix, we have to do something. Nicole shouted.  
- Be careful Nicky, a wrong pokemon might damage them. Tracey said.  
- You are right, the stronget ones are antartikal, dragonite and charizard, and they will damage them for sure, and the other just dont fly. Nicole thought.  
- Look. Rose shouted.  
  
A pidgeotto rushed out of the forest and flew up to the ballon, they started shoting nets at him, and sticky balls too, but he easily dogged all the attacks.  
  
- it is amazing, how easily a pidgeoto dogges the attacks, not even antartikal could do that. Nicole said.  
- You are right, it is amazing, like if it was another pokemon in the skin of pidgeotto. Tracey said.  
- Pidgeot was not like this, he was much slower, and he was evolved, he has a strange way of flying which sounds familiar. Ash said.  
- It does sound familiar to me too. Misty said.  
  
Suddenly the pidgeotto flew faster than before, it started twisting arround itself and looked like a tornado, it flew straight to the balloon making a big hole in it, then it turned arround and flew torwards the ballon, and with its claws it picked up the boxes where the pikachus and vulpix were. Then he left them on the floor and flew back to the ballon, he made an icy wind attack and then the team rocket blasted off again.  
  
- that is the first pidgeotto i see with icy attacks. Tracey said.  
- Me too, and i have seen quiet a couple. Brock replied.  
  
The pidgeotto flew past them without even lookig and he landed on a boys arm, who started patting him gently.  
  
- good job, you are still as agile as before. He said.  
- Thank you, thats my way of flying. The pidgeotto said.  
- Hi, i am Nicole i have seen what you have made, it is amazing. Nicole said.  
- Hi, my name is Ken, and this is Charlie, my pigeotto. Ken said.  
- Charlie? Whahahahahahaha, Charlie, you have got a birds name. Justine told Charlie.  
- Shut up Justine. Charlie answered angrily.  
- Your pidgeotto is amazing. Tracey said squetching it.  
- Yeah, it is. Ken said.  
- But Ken, you are the guy that told me to shut up yesterday, right? Rose said.  
- Oh, was it you? Yeah, i actually did, i never thought you could be as pretty. Ken said and Rose blushed.  
- What? He thinks she is pretty? Justine said.  
- Calm down Justine and admit it. Charlie said.  
- Ok, if your pidgeotto is so strong, why dont you battle me? Nicole said.  
- She wwill never change. Charlie said to himself.  
- Well, what do you say Charlie? Ken asked the pidgeotto.  
- Ok by me. The pidgeotto answered.  
- He talks? They all said amazed.  
- It is a long story. Ken answered.  
- Ok, lets start, want me to send out my weakest or my strongest. Nicole asked.  
- Send out your strongest. Ken answered.  
- Are you sure? She is gonna destroy him. Nicole answered.  
- Im sure pidgeotto can defeat her easily. Ken said sure of himself.  
- Ok, go antartikal. Nicole said.  
- Come on Charlie, lets fight. Ken said.  
  
As the pidgeotto flew by it made a very strange sound, not the typical pidgeotto one, but more like a song, like if its cords were made out of glass. The antartikal made several ice beams, but the pidgeotto dogged all of them with amazing grace, antartikal tried hyper beam but the pidgeotto dogged that too, and he made an ice beam that hit antartikal, she was damaged badly, but still remained on the air, she attacked the bird pokemon but the pidgeotto made icy wind and antartikal was frozen, she broke the ice but was too weak to continue and fell. Nicole got her back into her pokeball, she was stunned, she had never seen a pokemon strong enough to defeat her dragon, except that other antartikal.   
  
- Nicky, whats wrong? Tracey asked.  
- She didnt even touch him, she didnt touch him even a bit. Nicole said with a loose sight.  
- Its ok, well find out his secret. Tracey asked.  
- Nice battle, your pokemon obeys you, its the firt one i see that obeys. Ken said.  
- Ken, that pokemon is not a pidgeotto right? Tracey said.  
- Are you blind or what? Of course he is. Ken said.  
- No it isnt, he is more than that, he is like a legendary pokemon, no pidgeotto, it doesnt matter how well trained he is, cant learn several attacks and air moves. Tracey said.  
- Ok, i will tell you, he is actually articuno, the ice bird. Ken said.  
- But wait a minute, if you are the guy from the cinema and you are here, that means that you are a chosen child. Rose said.  
- I dont know what it is, i just found an egg, i took care of it and out came an articuno, i trained him and then a cat shaped pokemon came and told me that this was a pokemon and his name and all that, then he opened the door for me and gave articuno the power for opening it, i came inside the world and met four pokemon that fought, one was articuno, the other was zapdos...Ken said.  
- The other was moltres and finally there was lugia. Ash finished.  
- How do you know? Ken asked.  
- I was there. Ash answered.  
- Well, articuno wanted to help lugia and tried to fight, he was faster and stronger than the other, but one of zapdos' attacks made an ice bunch fly and hit articuno, which tried to stablish himself, but all the pokemon attacked at once at him, lugia used his shield to protect him but, somewhat, there was some strange power and articuno was no longer articuno but a pidgeotto, i dont know how it all happend, but that is it, he got really depressed but i tried to comfort him, there must be a way of making him return to his previous appereance. Ken said.  
- There is, i will talk with lugia. Mew answered and flew away.  
  
The children slept there, they had to wait for mew to return, and he did, late on the next morning mew returned with good news.  
  
- ok guys, all we have to do is to make the four legendary air beast make their attacks on him and thats it, but it has to be on the great stone or it will not work. Mew said.  
- Where is that? Justine asked.  
- East of Shamuti island. Misty answered.  
- Its right where we had to fight for the worlds safety. Ash answered.  
- We have to find a ship to get there. Nicole said.  
- I know who has one, Melody is taking her holydays near here, in Starmie Hotel we can ask her. Tracey answered.   
- By no means im going there, neither you Ash. Misty said holding him.  
- Misty, dont get so jeallows, i love you and i promise i will always do. Ash answered.  
- Are you sure? Misty asked.  
- Believe me. Ash answered and kissed her softly.  
- Ok, lets go then. Misty said.  
  
They all went to the hotel but when they arrived she was not in it, so they decided to look for her down at the beach, but the beach was deserted, she was nowhere to be seen, suddenly Tracey spotted a ship that rushed from behind a stone, he recogniced Melody imeddiatly, so Nicole rode on antartikal with him and they rushed to it, Melody thought it was lugia when she saw her over her head but right after Tracey jumped on the boat andtold her about the problem.  
  
- ok, lets start over, you want my ship to get to the island where the slowking is taking care of the legend, right? Melody said.  
- Right. Nicole answered.  
- Ok guys, do i have stupid tattoed over my forehead or what? By no means i will lend my ship for that, i spent a bad time there and im not in the mood for remembering everything over. Melody answered.  
- Please, do it for the pidgeotto, Melody. Ash said.  
- No! Melody answered.   
- Ok, lets finish this, even if you like it or not, we will take your ship and get there, how can you be so selfish, how would you feel if you would have been turned to a slowpoke, and you want your beautiful appereance back, and there is only one person who can help and refuses. Nicole answered.  
- Well... Melody started thinking.  
- She will not, i will never be articuno back. Pidgeotto said weeping.  
- Ok, i will take you there. Melody answered.  
- Yes, thank you Melody. Nicole answered.  
- You are welcome, i know ill regret this. Melody said to herself.  
  
They all rode on the ship, excepting Nicole who chose to fly across the ocean on atartikal's back, Tracey wanted to go with her but she just refused assuring that with less weith antartikal would fly for longer distance. They had gone for half a distance and saw several lapras pods, some gyarados, a couple os amntines and one antartikal shadow across the bottom. Suddely the ship started to slow down and Tracey looked at Melody stunned.  
  
- what is wrong Melody? Charlie asked.  
- I think we have ran out of gas. Melody answered worried.  
- That means...Tracey added.  
- We are stucked in the middle of nowhere. Brock panicked.  
- Calm down, it will be ok. Justine said when all of a sudden something hit the boat.  
  
The boat shook and Rose who was in the upper part of the bat fell down, Ken was under and tryed to catch her on his arms, but from the impact he fell backwards, so that Rose stood over him.  
  
- Oh sorry, and thanks for saving me. Rose said blushing.  
- It is ok, my pleasure. Ken added blushing heavily.  
- Come on you two, get up here and help. Misty shouted.  
- Oh...ok, we are coming. They both said.  
- Ken, are you ok? Misty asked.  
- Yeah, why? Ken said.  
- Your face looks like an apple, its so red. Misty said.  
- Oh, its the sun. Ken said.  
- Whahahahaha, thats what you think Ken. Char said laughing.  
- Shut up Char. Ken shouted.  
- Calm down Ken, i was just kidding. Char said.  
- Hey, is everything allright down there? Nicole asked from the dragon.  
- Yeah, but the boat is out of gas, we need some help pulling it to the nearest island. Melody shouted.  
- Ok, here, take lapras and dragonite, they will help if you tie a rope over them. Nicole said as she got both pokemon out.  
- Ok, come on lapras, squirtle. Ash said.  
- Go goldeen, staryu, poliwag. Nicole said.  
  
All of a sudden a huge gyarados rushed out of the water and attacked the strange water pokemon pod, dragonite stood in fron of all of them but antartikal rushed down and shot a devastating hyper beam that sent the pokemon flying. They all tied a rope arround the pokemon and they started pulling hard, the ship moved slowly, and it took them about three hours to get to the nearest island, which was the west side of the huge Shamuti island. After filling the ship with gas they rushed to the nearest pokemon center.  
  
- Hello children, what can i do for you? Nurse Joy asked.  
- We want some rooms for all of us. Nicole said.  
- Hello nurse Joy, it doesnt amtter if you dont have a room because having you near makes any place become the most comfortable room. Brock interruped.  
- Brock, stop it for once. Misty said smacking him hard and carrying him away.  
- Well as i was saying we would like four rooms for two on one room for one. Nicola asked.  
- Sorry, we have only got one room fro tree and three rooms for two but with only one bed. Nurse Joy said.  
- Ok, i guess we must take them, there is no other choice, oh and also heal our pokemon. Nicole added.  
- Ok, here have the keys. Nurse Joy handed the keys.  
  
They all rushed upstairs and searched for the rooms, they finally found them and started deciding with whom will everyone sleep.  
  
- ok, Tracey and I will sleep in one of the couple rooms, Ash and Misty will too, and who will sleep in the other couple room? Nicole said.  
- I am taking the three bed room. Brock said and took the key out of Nicoles hand and rushed in.  
- Wait Brock, let us go in. Justine and Charlie shouted hopping he would open, which he did.  
- Well, i guess we have to sleep in the other room. Rose said stunned.  
- I guess so. Ken added also stunned.  
- Ok, so lets go. Nicole said and entered the room.  
  
Once inside they unpacked all of their stuff and as Nicole was putting some of their clothes in the wardrove, Tracey held her from the waist, and kissed her sheek softly, Nicole turned arround somewhat a bit surprised, and she held from his neck and smiled, then Tracey aproached his lips slowly towards Nicole's and they ended up kissing, suddenly a nurse Joy entered and they both stared at her quiet surprised but without separating their mouths.  
  
- Oh sorry, i didnt think you would be...well, you understand...well here i leave this kimonos, its a tradition here that the guest dress on kimono inside the center, well bye, and keep on your stuff. She said and rushed away.  
  
Mew who was there bursted out in a lughter, and the couple looked at him with rage, and almost kicked his ass out of the room so they would have some peace. Suddenly they heard a scream, it was Misty.  
  
- WAAAAAAAHHH! CANT YOU CALL BEFORE YOU ENTER? SHE SHOUTED.  
- I am sorry, i guess i should have. Nurse joy said leaving the kimonos on the door.  
  
She then headed torwards Ken's and Rose's room, they were just putting their stuff inside the wardrove and then Rose aproached Ken, who kept staring at the bed.  
  
- what is wrong? She asked.  
- There is only one bed. Ken said.  
- I know, if you want you could sleep in it. Rose said.  
- No please, you are the girl, you sleep, i will just sleep on that small sofa. Ken said.  
- We will discuss it later, someone is calling. Rose said as she aproached the door.  
- Hello, are you kissing or something? Nurse joy asked.  
  
Ken and Rose looked at each other startled and blushed a little, but right after they burst into a laughter, the Rose opened the door, and nurse Joy gave them the kimonos.  
  
- i guess that she might have entered without calling into Nicole's and Misty's room, those two couples take any little time they can be alone to start with thier romantic scene, i understand them. Rose said.  
- You..you do? Ken said.  
- Yeah, i have never been with any guy before, but in my dreams i have always loved to be alone with my guy. Rose said.  
- Ok lovebirds, come on, lets go downstairs to take the dinner. Nicole said nocking on their door.  
- Oh well, lets go. Rose said laughing a bit and didnt notice how much had Ken blushed.   
  
Once down they took their dinner quietly, they ate mostly sea food, but Misty refused to eat fish, she was a water type pokemon trainer, so she asked for some tauros steak. They ate plenty of food and some fruit too, and then a dance started, it was summer and the weather was mild and lovely. Tracey took Nicole out to dance, Nicole then saw how Misty was waiting for Ash to take her out to dance and blinked an eye at Ash, who understood imediatly and held her hand and carried her out, Misty knew that it had been Nicole. Brock rushed out looking for some nurse Joy to dance with, but failed in his attemp, Charlie took Justine as a good friend he was, and a gentleman, and Ken and Rose stood by the table.  
  
- Rose, why dont we go dancing with them? He asked.  
- Sure, lets go. Rose said joyfully and Ken held her from the hand.  
  
They started dancing with this really romantic music background, and at first they were so separated that a person could have rushed between them without even touching them, but as the dance got more and more intense they forgot that they were dancing with hundreds of couples arround them, and their friends too, and their feelings begun to show. They aproached slowly, they wanted to talk but didnt say a word, they were too scared to say anything, their noses were almost touching, they both closed their eyes and opened their lips, and when it seemed to become the most magical moment of all, out came Justine saying that they should switch pairs. They all switched airs so that Misty ended up dancing with Tracey, Nicole with Ash, Charlie with Rose and Ken with Justine who had a crucsh on him. Justine had noticed that they almost kiss and she avoided it. Ken blushed a lot, as he thought about what he almost made, he thought about what if she didnt feel the same way for him? Rose felt the same way as ken, and it seemed like their thoughts had become one. Then they rushed upstairs, they were all very tired from the day's adventures.   
Back in their rooms, Ash and Misty had a pillow fight to see who stood in the side by the window, Tracey and Nicole just lyed on the bed, with Tracey's arm over Nicoles shoulder and her head on his shoulder, and her hand on his chest, they slept peacefully. Ken and Justine had decided that they both wanted the bed, but they didnt want to share it, Char stared at them and laughed.  
  
- come on guys, why dont you make pillow fight just like Ash and Misty? Char suggested.  
- Well, we are peaceful people. Ken said when a pillow nocked him down onto the floor.  
- Nope, you are a peaceful person. Rose said.  
- So you want war? You will get war. Ken said and jumped over the bed torwards Rose.   
  
He rushed torwards her and they started fighting playfully, he tickeled her and shee tried to get rid of him, they all laughed, after half an hour they stopped totally exhausted, they lied down and smiled, then they smiled at each other, and Char laughed too.  
  
- you know? The bed is big enough, its not so bad if we sleep together. Rose said.  
- You are right, lets sleep then, tomorrow its gonna be a hard day. Ken said.  
- Good night then. Rose said swiching off the light.  
- Good night. Ken said facing the wall.  
  
Ken was sound asleep soon, but Rose could not catch the sleep and stared at the window, she thought about him, and about the dance before, a couple of hours passed by and Ken turned arround and put his arm arround Rose's shoulder, ahd she just stared at him, as he slept, and put her head on his shoulder, she fnally fell asleep and Char started at them smiling. He then flew to the window which was open and started singing, like if he wanted to call the legendary birds and lugia, so they would give him his old appereance. It was arround eight o clock in the morning and all of them were sleeping placidly in their beds, when suddenly...  
  
- ASH, GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM IMMEDIATLY, ITS MY TURN. Misty shouted.  
- Oh dear, not now, its so early. Tracey complained.  
- When will those two stop fighting for nothing. Brock asked himself as he stuck his head under the pillow.  
- Misty, im going to take a shower so wait a second. Ash shouted.  
- I want to enter, dumb. Misty shouted once again.  
- Honey, maybe you dont mind if Misty comes here to take a shower. Nicole asked.  
- As long as she stops shouting, she is gonna wake up the whole hotel. Tracey answered.  
- Ok, Misty, if you want come to my room, Tracey and I are going to stay a bit longer in bed. Nicole said nocking on the wall.  
- Ok, thank you. Misty said and went to Nicole's room.  
- What happened? Nicole asked.  
- I woke up and walked to the bathroom so i could take a shower but Ash saw me and rushed in before i did. Misty said.  
- Dont worry, i uses to happen with my dad and brother. Nicole told.  
- Ok, thank you. Misty answered.  
- Girls, please, could you lower your voice? I want to take five more minutes of rest. Tracey said sleepily.  
  
Meanwhile Rose was waking up as the sun rays entered through the window right to her face, she was not awake jet, and felt an arm arround her, she thought she was dreaming, but when she got wide awake, she saw it was not a dream, and she saw how they had slept that night, and blushed a lot. Ken started to wake up and got quiet surprised when he saw how he was.  
  
- What are you doing? He asked.  
- Me? What are you doing, you are the one who held me. Rose said.  
- I did not. He argued.  
- You might have been sleeping meanwhile, but you did. Rose said getting out of the bed.  
- Oh well, we are not going to argue for this, are we? Ken said.  
- No, but i think Ash and Misty are already arguing. Rose said.  
- And those two are a couple? They keep arguing about everything. Ken said.  
- Yeah, i know. Rose answered and rushed to the bathroom.  
  
Ken waited till she got dressed and then he entered. When Ash finally got out of the bathroom, he looked all arround wondering where Misty was, pikachu just sat on the bed with togepi laughing. They all rushed downstairs and ate something for breakfast, then they ran to the harbour where Melody was with her boat, it had a lot of gas and it could run very fast now.  
  
- Mew, go and call lugia, so he gets to the stone, i will rush with antartikal and try to get the birds here ok? Nicole said.  
- Sure. Answered mew.  
- Be carefull Nicky. Tracey shouted.  
  
Mew went underwater in search for lugia and Nicole flew on antartikal torwards the icy isand, wich was the closes, antartikal san, and threw several hyper beams at the island hoping that articuno would rush out of it, and he did, he flew out of a cave and shot several ice beams which the dragon dogged, she then rushed to the thunder island. Zapdos was sleeping under a tree, and when he saw articuno in his territory he flew up and attacked the ice bird, the plan was just going right like Nicole expected. Antartikal flew higher and manoveured in a way that the other birds kept fighting and she could get the fire bird. Se got to the island and antatikal shot several ice beams at it, suddelly moltres flew out and attackde them with flamethrower, but antartikal dogged, she then flew to the great island where the slowking was, but as articuno followed, he frost the whole ocean and the ship was unable to continue.   
  
- Oh no, how are we going to get there now? Ken said.  
- I dont know. Melody answered.  
  
Char didnt think twice and he flew torwards the island all by himself, Ken was going to go after him but Rose jumped on him and made him fall on the floor.  
  
- let me go. Ken said.  
- Never, are you nuts? Rose said.  
- Let me go, he is in danger. Ken answered.  
- NO, i will not, if only one of those birds notcies you, you are a gonner, you get my point? Only zapdos' energy is so big that could light the whole Viridian city for a year with only one of its thunderbolts. Rose said.  
- You are right, but he will not make it. Ken said.  
- He is a great bird, you will see, he will. Rose said.  
  
They both hugged and Ken started crying, he was worried for his pokemon, his friend, and also happy that he had a friend like Rose that could comfort him now. The three birds attacked antartikal, she was very fast and easily dogged the attacks the all threw, she made several spins in the air and Nicole almost falls down. Suddenly articuno noticed the pidgeotto who was flying at the level of ice, and he gave the alarm at the other two, they attacked him but he dogged all the attacks easily, he flew up and got between to ice and fire pokemon so that both their attacks would hit each other, and it worked, they both fell but stood up quickly. The thunder bird tried several electric attacks on the small bird, but he missed all of them, then pidgeotto turned arround and flew torwards the island, he was very close now. The three birds were right next to him, articuno at the top, moltres at the left and zapdos at the right side, they shot their attacks at a time and pidgeotto dogged it, and the three beams hitted at the same time making a small explosion which made Char loose control of himslef for a while, but when he finally managed it was too late, a flamethrower hit him making him fall down, somewhat he recovered hhis flight a bit and flew slightly torwards the island and finally fell in it chrashing against a stone.  
  
- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ARTICUNOOOOOOOOO. Ken called out, for the first time he called Charlie articuno.  
  
The bird pokemon oppened his eyes slightly and stared at the three birds who were about to finish him off, antartikal was going to throw a hyper beam at them, but suddenly a whirlpool flew up and lugia appeared, he sang his son out loud and the three birds calmed down, he then stood right over Char, who somewhat managed to stand up, lugia stared at him, and mew stood next to lugia proudly, suddenly he made a loud shriek and moltres shoot out his flamethrwoer, zapdos his thunder and articuno finished with his ice beam, it didnt touch Char because lugia made a shield arround him, then he started glowing, and floated up twisting arround, then there was a big flash and the big figured floated down slowly, the glow disappeared partially, and a shiny blue figure stood still with its wings wrapped arround its body, it lifted its head up and slowly oppened its wing, when he finally did he sa they were as blue and shiny as the water, and a long shiny tail extended through the ice, he sang out loud and flew up, with the three birds flying friendly next to him.   
  
- Ken, it is me, Char. The articuno said.  
- Charlie, you are as beautiful as before. Ken said.  
- Yeah, come on, get on my back and lets go for a ride, oh, you can take Rose as well if you want. Articuno said.  
- Thanks. Rose said and they both blushed.  
  
They rode on articuno which flew quickly, he did it so Rose would hold onto Ken's waist, he knew that they both liked each other, they just needed a little push. The three legendary birds flew next to then and suddenly lugia, mew and antatikal joined them. Nicole shouted from her dragon pokemon, and so did Ken and Rose, they were having fun. Lugia ordered moltres to melt the ocean and so did the fire pokemon. Melody observed with joy at lugia and the three birds, it brought her many memories, Brock came next to her and put his hands arround her shoulders, she touched his hand gently, Misty and Ash watched quiet amazed, as they expected that melody would slap him really hard, which she didnt. Antartikal passed near the boat and Nicole streched and hand out, Tracey held from it and she pulled him up, they both hugged. The day was comming to an end and it was time that they went back to their places, lugia with a last song returned to the sea with a big splash, the three legendary birds sang and returned to their islands, and the children went back to Shamuti.  
  
- Hey Arti, how do you feel beeing back a huge legendary pokemon. Ken asked.  
- I feel cold, but wonderful. Articuno joked.  
- Oh, i love you, my friend. Ken said giving him a big hug, which almost frost him.   
  
Rose watched from a far end, next to a tree, she sighted several times and a tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
- tell him. A voice said.  
- What the...? oh mew. Rose said.  
- Tell him, he loves you, i am sure. Mew said.  
- What if he doesnt? Rose said.  
- What if he does? Are you going to suffer for him all your life? Mew said angrily.  
- No, but, i am afraid he will refuse me. Rose said.  
- That is exactly what keeps many people from dating, that fear. Mew said.  
- But...Rose tried again.  
- No buts, tell him or i will. Mew said and disappeared.  
  
Articuno noticed that Rose was there, he knew that they loved each other and wanted his friend to be happy.  
  
- Ken, you like Rose, right? He asked.  
- No i dont. Ken said blushing.  
- Then why do you blush? Articuno asked.  
- I dont. Ken said furiously.  
- Come on Ken, who are you trying to lie? Articuno said.  
- Ok, i do. Ken said.  
- Then tell her. Articuno suggested.  
- No, i am sure a girl like her will never fall in love with a weirdo like me. Ken said sadly.  
- I know you better than that, and i am sure she likes you, i saw it that night you slept together, in your dreams you hugged her, and was wide awake, and didnt move away. Articuno said.  
- Really? Ken said with a huge smile on his face.  
- Really, now tell her, she is right there. Articuno said pushing his friend with his head.   
  
Ken aproached Rose, and at first she tried to hide but was too surprised to move, she stared at his eyes with a bright smile.  
  
- Hi Rose. Ken said.  
- Hi Ken, it was magnificent being over your pokemon, he is the most beautiful and majestic bird pokemon i have ever seen. Rose said.  
- Thank you, well, i wanted to tell you something. Ken said.  
- What is it? Rose asked.  
- Well...i wanted...remember the dance? Well...i was...ex...pec...ting...i...Ken tried.  
- Oh, what a disaster. Articuno said.  
- I also wanted to tell you something, i wanted to tell you that i...i...Rose tried too.  
- Here we go with the blushing about. Mew said.  
- Spit it out guys. Both mew and articuno said.  
- I wanted to tell you that i love you Ken/Rose. They both said at a time.  
- Finally. The two legendary pokemon said.  
  
The two teens aproached their heads slowly, opened their lips and closed their eyes, ending into a mystical and wonderful first kiss for both of them. The rest of the group saw them and they had a party that night. The next day they were all going to leave, but Brock refused.  
  
- so you are not coming brock? Tracey asked.  
- No, i have found what i wanted here. Brock answered, and hugged Melody.  
- Really, you two are together? Misty said amazed.   
- Yeah, i am sorry i once liked your boyfriend. Melody said.  
- It is ok. Misty answered.  
- Ok Brock, we are going to miss you, but, oh well, i guess we will meet again, i hope not like when you left proffesor Ivy. Ash said.  
- That name. Brock said as he bent on the floor.  
- Well guys, good bye. They all said.  
  
They flew away, Rose and Ken riding on articuno, Nicole and Tracey as well as Ash and Misty rode on antartikal, Charlie rode on dragonite and justine rode on charizard, and that way they returned home after another great pokemon adventure, and wondering which other adventures will they have whenever they return.  
  
END  



	3. Antartikal's tragic life

"Great" thought the young trainer looking at the newspapers, the small foxy pokemon and the electric rodent sat next to her in the sofa, she took a glnace through the window and saw the huge fire dog her mother owned, she stood up and rushed upstairs, then ahppily stared out of the window, she sighted dreamfully as she saw a pair of pidgeotto flying arround and several hawks flew nearby, she looked down and saw the little child with her newly aquired eevee, "Tracey is doing a great job" she thought, then she saw something else, and couldnt help but smile as several memories striked her head, she saw two little children, and she could hear what seemed like the typical promise that stated they would beocme the greatest pokemon master in the world, the two 9 years old trainers threw their pokeball showing their two new pokemon, the young dark haired girl owned a small chikorita while the young blond boy bragged over his sweet gentled charmander, "just like Misty and Ash" she thought, the fire pokemon trainer yelled at the small charmander to attack with flamethrower, the small lizard looked at his trainer while the kid yelled, she couldnt help but throw a pokeball, and her plant bulbasaur came out, "bulbi, vine whip on me, drag me down, i could teach them a lesson" the young woman said, bulbasaur nodded and dragged her down, the girl walked torwards the children and greeted, the children loked at her a bit stunned, "hello kids, my name is nicole" she finally said, "hello, i am Jimmy, and this is my friend Marie" the kid said, "i see you have a nice charmander here" Nicole said, "yes, but he wont do flamethrower" Jimmy said sadly, "oh, dont worry, that is just because he doesnt know it yet, give him some time" Nicole said, "do you have pokemon?" Marie asked, "of course young lady, do you guys want to see them?" Nicole asked, "yes" they all said at once, "look up there" Nicole pointed at her window, the children waved at pikachu, bulbasaur and vulpix who looked at their trainer, "and i also have a squirtle but he is inside" Nicole explained, "wow cool, but they are not evolved" the kid said a bit disappointed, "oh, it doesnt matter, do you know to wich pokemon does your charmander evolve?" Nicole asked, "no" Jimmy shook his head, "then i will show you, go charizard" nicole yelled, the fire dragon came out of the pokeball, Jimmy's eyes glowed bright when he saw the magnificent fire creature, "wow" he said, "havent you got any more?" Marie said, "of course, look" Nicole said, she tossed three pokeballs, out came the water pokemon lapras, the dragon pokemon dragonite and the ice dragon antartikal, her most precious treasure, the children looked at the enormous white flying creature, then they looked at the trainer who wasnt wearing her casual clothes but a páir of shorts and a top, "havent i seen you somewere?" the kid Jimmy said, "probably, who gave you your charmander?" Nicole asked, "proffesor Tracey, he is a nice man" the girl Marie said, antartikal yelled when she saw something aproaching at a huge speed, the pink creature stopped in front of the experienced trainer, "hi nicky, what are you up to? Teach the real world kids how to train pokemon?" Mew said, "hi mew, look guys, this is my friend Mew" Nicole introduced, the children were too stunned to talk, suddenly vulpix called, "the laptop, im coming, ok children, i must leave, i will meet you sooner or later" nicole said, with that she returned the fire dragon charizard, the water lapras and the dragon dragonite, antartikal streched her wing and Nicole crawled inside her house, then she returned the pokemon, then Jimmy snapped his fingers and said, "i know where i have seen her, she is that girl that fought for the rights of pokemon, the one in the news" Marie nodded, Nicole was like her idol.  
  
Nicole oppened her laptop and started reading, "guys, i have heard of a very nice island in the pokeworld, it has been discovered early, we could go and have a little rest in it, meet you at the big rock at Viridian, Misty" "it sounds good, hat do you say guys?" Nicole asked, the three pokemon nodded, "great, lets go then" Nicole said, with that she ran torwards the laboratory were Tracey worked, she litterally stormed in and hugged her boyfriend with such a stregth that they both fell on the floor, Nicole started kissing him, "Nicky? What happened? You met your long lost best friend or something?" Tracey asked, "no, cant i kiss my boyfriend?" she said lovingly, "er, yeah of course, but i was just going to give this strayed cyndaquil to that new trainer there" Tracey explained, Nicole then stood up and helped her mate up, she looked at the young boy who had huge anime sweatdrop, "i can come later, if you are busy" the boy said, "no, its ok, here take good care of your pokemon, and have this guide to the trainer, it will be useful" Tracey said, the boy rushed out of the room, then Nicole explained everything to the young proffesor, "sounds good to me" he said, "really? Lets go then" Nicole practically yelled.  
  
Without even giving Tracey time to get changed he found himself flying across the city on the dragon's back, he saw several elders who were not used to pokemon almost faint at the sighting of the dragon, "apocalipse" he heard one of the grandpas say, "Nicky, maybe you shouldnt use Antartikal as much, i think the heart attack rate is starting to fire up" Tracey said jokingly, "oh Trace, you are such a goof" Nicole said, they crossed across the door wich was going to be open for eternity, and they flew torwards the stone, the creature landed and the trainers went down, they found Misty and Ash kissing by the stone, they hadnt notice the return of their friends, "good morning cute couple" Nicole yelled, the two trainers prctically jumped up at the voice of their friend, "wow, Nicky, you surprised me" young Misty said, Nicole smiled, "hello friends" Rose said, "oh hi guys" tracey said, the rest of them arrived, "ok, everyone, ready to leave, come on" Nicole yelled, she pulled Tracey back onto antartikal and ordered the dragon to take off, she did so and they started flying across the place, the rest of the children sweatdropped, "what is wrong with her?" Justine asked, "dont ask me, i havnt got a clue" Misty answered, finally they took off on their pokemon and also followed the white dragon. Tracey was holding onto the girl's waist tightly, he fell he was going to fall donw at any moment, "Nicky, what is wrong with you? Was that tea you drank this morning actually tea? Did it smell strong?" tracey said, "im not the same myself, i am HAPPY, WAHOOOOO, happy to be myself, happy to have managed so many great things and most of all, happy to have you as my boy friend" the young trainer said, Tracey srugged but kissed her on the cheek.  
  
The dragn landed at full speed and this shocked tracey more than pikachu's thunderbolt, he tried getting down of the dragon on his two legs but stumbled and fell onto the floor, Nicole walked torwards him and laughed ironically, "Tracey, did that tea you drank this morning was really tea? Did it smell strong?" she said raising one eyebrow, "haha" Tracey said, finally the others arroived, they let all their pokemon run free out of their pokeball and started exploring the island, they walked for a long time, Nicole walked front with antartikal flying over their heads, suddenly she lost her grip and fell into a hole, antartikal flew after her.  
  
All Nicole could remember when she woke up was that she was walking with her friends and fell into a hole, she oppened her eyes under Tracey's soft voice, she saw his sweet face staring at her, she was leaing over antartikal, "are you all right?" tracey asked, "hum? Oh yeah, im ok, what happened?" she asked, "you hit floor beofre antartikal could catch you, but you sem ok" Ken said with that smat voice he usually made, "oh, thats all right i guess, wow, would you look at this place" Nicole said, there was a lake and a waterfall behind them, and in front there was a stone and a kind of next, antartikal looked at the nest, her mind flopped through several thoughts, she saw another antartikal, her beautiful skin glowed with several beams that entered through the craks, the caring mother antartikal caressed her daughter's skin softly, her daughter was no other than herself, a tear fell off the dragon's eye as she collapsed on the flor with a loud yell, Nicole ran worriedly torwards the white dragon that layed on the floor, "antartikal, what is wrong? Nicole asked, the dragon looked deeply into the eyes of her trainer trying to send that message of nostalgy and sadness she was feeling now, "better get her back into the pokeball" Charlie said, Nicole nodded, "antartikal return, espeon, get us out of here" Nicole ordered the silvery cat pokemon, the espeon nodded and in a flash they were all teleported back to the clearing were all the pokemon enjoyed their free time. Antartikal was taken out of the pokeball again, she stared at the afternoon moon, and didnt stop staring until late in the night, "Nicole, go to sleep, its getting late" Tracey pleade, Nicole nodded, she closed her laptop and got into her sack, after several thoughts she finally dozed off.  
  
The fire and electric pokemon walked torwards the dragon, "antartikal" vulpix asked, the dragon looked down at the small pokemon, "i can sense something is wrong, please, dont close your heart to your friends" vulpix said almost begging, antartikal looked back at the moon and then breathed deeply, "it is a long story i had forgotten" antartikal started, "please, you will feel better after" pikachu said, antartikal nodded and continued, "when i was very young i remember living in this island with my mother, she was a beautiful antartikal, and a caring mother, i lived in that cave you saw today, one day my mom was sigging me to sleep, suddenly she spotted something across the air, she extende her wings and with a quick move she floated on the air, and flew rapidly torwards the silver armored pokemon, i stood up and ran, i saw much movement going on outside, i eaped into the water keeping my tail and head dry and when i reached the other side i saw my mother fighting against the creature, she shot a hyper beam, it hit but the armor protected him, then it threw one phsychic ball at her, but her shield was to much of a protection, my mothe kept trying her powerful hyper beam, unluckily one of the balls hit her, she started falling down but recovered her flight, she flew up with grace rushed torwards the pokemon who scaped, my mom followed and i saw clearly that the pokemon was going to play some sort of trick on her, but i never knew it could go that far, when my mom was low enough a machine shot her some sort of needle, she yelled with pain and fell instantly on the floor with great force, i rushed torwards the place where she had fallen, the pokemon and the rest of the machinery retired and i saw my mother laying hopelessly on the floor, it started raining, mother, are you all right? I asked, she looked at me weakly little Articflamie, i am not all right, i just want you to do something for me she said, her voice was weak, what is it? I asked, please, no matter what happens, never ever give up she said, i nodded,then i saw my mom's eyes close as she engulfed one last breath, i wil always protect you she said as she let the wind escape from her lungs, i cryed her loss trying to wake her up, but she wouldnt, so i decided to walk on my own, affter much walking i reached Viridian forest, and a pack of hungry persians attacked me, i ran as fast as my legs could carry me and then when i leaped one fallen tree i fell over a human, she was Nicole, my new trainer, that was the first time i ever met you, somehow i forgot what had happened, and maybe seeing my old home brought my memories back" antartikal explained, the pokemon sobbed at the story, she had been so misserable, "so articflamie is actually your real name?" vulpix asked, antartikal nodde, "but call me antartikal, please" she said, "oh, i understand" pikachu said.  
  
The three of them twisted their heads as they heard a very familiar sound, a voice, "i hate this, i hate marriages, and families and everything, gross, no dont come in because the kids are not supposed to breathe cat fur" the voice said, "meouth?" pikachu asked puzzled, "agh, pikachu, vulpix, THE BIG DRAGON" meouth said, "hey, what are you up to this time" vulpix asked with her young teenager voice, "me? Nothing this time, i swear" meouth said, "then what are you doing all alone here?" antatikal asked, "follow me" meouth said, the three pokemon followed cautious and they reached a small house with a grassy field, several roses made a garden, there was light coming out of a window, the pokemon aproached carefully, "look, that is the main reason" meouth said, the pokemon looked through the window and their eyes widdened, "i cant believe this, you are not kidding us or anything, rigt?" pikachu said, "no, all is real" meouth said. Inside the house Jessie had her long hair falling loose, instead of that ridiculous hair stule she usually wore, she was wearing a long pijama and had a little girl in her arms, "that is Elisabeth, or Liz as they call her" meouth explained, the babie had blueish hair, suddenly James came inside the room, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, he had a kid i his arms too, the kid had blond hair, "and that in Nicholas, or Nick" meouth explained, James bent down and kissed Jessie, "so you are trying to tell us this two are a couple now?" vulpix asked, "more than a couple, they are a matrimony, and those are their twin kids" meouth said, "and they kicked you out of their house?" antartikal questioned, meouth nodded, "well, not really, they just told me to stay out of the house, they are keeping us in dog houses in the garden, they think the kids should not be with the pokemon" meouth said, "new parents, how usual" pikachu sighted, vulpix looked frightened at the couple, she knew how mushy Nicole and Tracey had gotten lately and was scared of being kicked out if they ever had a kid, "but did they leave team rocket?" pikachu asked, "no, its just some sort of temporal rest until their kids are a bit older, but i miss the old team" meouth cried, "there there, dont worry" antartikal patted his back, "hey, lets force them to let him live with them, we can convince them by using several ideas about kid raising and pokemon, meouth could translate" vulpix said, "but vulpix, you dot know anything about kids, and much less about science" pikachu said, "true, but i heard Nicole talking with her laptop" vulpix said blinking and eye.  
  
The pokemon nocked on the door and James walked down, when he oppened the three smaller mons jumped over him forcing him down, James called Jessie when he saw pika's volts getting charged, vulpix's mouth oppened up ready to fire and meouths claws ready to attack at any moment, "what is going on?" Jessie asked, "vulvulpix. Vulvulvulpiiiix" vulpix said, "she says it was very mean to kick your friend out of the house just because you have kids" meouth translated, "thats not your problem young lady" Jessie said, 2vulvulvulpixvul, vulpixvulpixvulpixvul" vulpix said, "she says you also kicked your pokemon out, and that is not good for children because they need to be in contact with the enviroment to get defenses" meouth translated, "vulpixvulvulpiix" vulpix says, meouth looked at her, "she says a good trainer keeps his pokemon no matter what happnes, and a good team stays together for eternity, and from what i can tell we are a good team, we have always been together helping each other, and it is not fair because we are friends" meouth said a tear ran down his cheek, vulpix loked at him and smiled, she had said the first thing, but the rest all came from emouths good heart, the two humans hugged their feline friend, and they cried, "oh meouth, we are so sorry" James said, "yes, you wil always stay with us, but remember to wash you hands after each lunch, to brush your hair every day, to...." Jesie started, they all sweatdropped, "all right i will do all that, but please, let me stay" meouth said, "of course we let you stay" Jessie smiled, then she turned to vulpix, " as for you young lady" she started, vulpix gulped, "thank you very much for your help" she said hugging her, "vulpix(no problem)" vulpix said, then with a good bye they all returned torwards their camp.  
  
Back there antartikal spotted something flying across the air, her happy face suddenly turned to the most rageful angry face ever, this gave the small pokemon the creeps, the dragon flew up and rushed torwards the glowing thing, it stopped it was the same pokemon that killed her mother, the wind antartikal made as she flew woke up everyone up, "oh no" Nicole said, she rushed torwards her friend but there was a cliff, the dragon shot a hyper beam, but once again the story returned, the hit didnt do much, and it was returned by the armored creature, antartikal dogged, "Ken, that is him" articuno said, "yes, guys that is the pokemon that told me about pokemon that night" Ken yelled, "that is MEWTWO" mew said rage forming his eyes, he was going to attack but he only managed to receive a unawared blast from the dragon, he crashed a aginst nicole, "hey, what was that for" mew yelled, "she wants to fight him, he has done something to her, just leave her" Nicole explaiend, Mew nodded. The battle went on, one blast from the dragon,one from the cat, antartikal dogged as much as she could, but one of the blast hit her and she started falling, she smashed against the water, "antartikaaaaal" Nicole yelled, the dragon gave no living sings, but not much later there was a wairlpool comming out of the water, inside a pokemon glowed, the water fel down and the pokemon stopped glowing revealing a creature much like antartikal but with black things covering her eyes, a tail ended in two spikes and a row of spikes running across her back, she was somewhat a bit bigger, "its lugia, where did he come from?" Ash said, Nicole looked at the eyes of the pokemon and felt a warmth run across her body, "no Ash, its anatartikal" she said with a big smile, the dragon sang aloud and the mewtwo calmed down, but not for long because he rushed torwards the dragon and headbashed her, she fell on a nearby beach and was too weak to fly, the mewtwo was going to finish her, but a creature jumped on him, and scratched him, "meouth, lets roll" he said, it was meouth, " what is that fool doing?" vulpix said, "dont ask me" pikachu answered, the mewtwo hit the small cat with his paw and the creature smashed against the floor next to lugia, "meouth" the team rocket said, they were going to pick the struggeling pokemon up, but he shook their hands off, "no, let me" meouth said, he suddenly started glowing and grew bigger, "meouth" James said, "PEERRRRSIAN" the new evolved meouth said, "peeerrr" persian said, antartikal nodde, she lifted on the air and the big cat rushed torwards the hill where the rst of the group was, then the cats diamond started glowing same as lugias mouth, her aeroblast flew across the air and met with the cats hyper beam, the blast hit and the mewtwo's armor was broken to pieces, as he fell down lugia held him on the air and dropped him unconcious next to her friends, "thank you persian" antartikal said, "hey, you helped me once, i owed you" persian answered, then he walked torwards his team rocket friends who greeted him.  
  
The big purple cat woke up, "shame on you mewtwo" mew yelled, "mew, please, i didnt mean to, you have to trust me, i was being controled by that Giovanni guy" mewtwo said, "i believe you, you made me a trainer, i dont want to think you really meant to hurt us" Ken said, artincuno nodded, "thank you, now i must leave, mew are you comming?" mewtwo asked, "sure, hey Nicky, i will be back, dont worry, im just going for a walk" mew said, Nicole nodded, she looked at her dragon friend, she seemed so beautiful with her new appereance, "antartikal, is that really you?" Nicole asked, "Nicole, yes, it is me" lugia answered, "did you?" Nicole asked, "evolved? Yes, im afraid i did, Nicole" lugia answered, "wow, the first five evolution pokemon i see, and the first pokemon i see that evolves into a legendary pokemon" Tracey said squetching the lugia, "Nicole, look at your belt" lugia said, she took a look at her belt, and she picked a pokeball that glowed and seemed to be like turning into small particles, like beach sand, "what does this mean? Its disappearing" Nicole said, lugia nodded, "it means good bye Nicole, i am not your pokemon anymore" lugia said, Nicole coulndt help but cry at those words, antartikal had been one of her best friends, wothout her she wouldnt have done so many things, and now she was leaving, she started remembering all those times they spent together, when she was captured, actually firefant wanted to be captured, when she evolved into an aqudon, and all those problems she had to evolve to a shockzep and the battle with the fake antartikal, wich was a ditto, and finally when she was antartikal and was completely out of control, when by some luck she started obeying and the abttle against the master of the league, when they had to battle the legendary birds to give artcuno his original appereance, and all those times they had made team rocket blast, all the times she has traveled on her back and when they won the flying race, tears streamed down her cheeks as she remembered all those pleasant times, lugia landed, "Nicole, please listen to me, no matter what happens or what people think, you will always be my trainer and me yourpokemon, i will always be tere if you need me, you just have to call me" lugia said, with that both, pokemon and trainer, embraced in a warm calid hug, when they parted away lugia's eyes were also tear stained, "good luck, master of masters, no matter what happenes, no matter if the world splits in half, i will always remember the first and only trainer that controled an antartikal" lugia said, with that she fliped over and sank in the water lifting waves along, Nicoloe waved her hand as the dragon disappeared in the misterious depths of the ocean, "so long dear friend, so long" Nicole whispered with a feeble but true smile, a song was heard, the song of lugia, as our friends left the place ready for a new adventure, but without one true helpful and loyal friend. 


	4. The Real World's Pokeleague Restauration

Nicole, Rose, Charlie, Justine and Ken were in the Viridian forest with the rest of the group, they were all very quiet waiting for mew and lugia who were going to come and give them news, Nicole took a laptop or small personal pc out of her bag, she started typing really fast in it, Tracey leaned forward to see what was on the screen and almost got dizzy at the speed Nicole was typing.  
  
Nicky, may i ask you what are you doing with that big calculator? Misty asked.  
  
Its a laptop, first of all and second, im trying to calculate the size of this place. Nicole added.  
  
The size of this place? They all said puzzled.  
  
Yes, look, hum, very interesting, this could even aprove my theory. Nicole added.  
  
Theory? Ash asked.  
  
Yes, theory, about parallel universes, look at the screen. She said puting the laptop on a stone so everyone could easily se what was in it, there were two world spheres.  
  
.what is that? Justine asked.  
  
Look at this, they look like the same, that is because they are, if we put them together, we can easily observ the continents match perfectly well, as well as the sphere, if we make a more accurate aproach, we can observ that the trees, the mountains are exactly the same. Nicole said typing in the pc.  
  
All right, where are you trying to get us? Rose asked.  
  
Ok, we started here, in this part of Europe, and now we are here, in the Viridian forest, if we put both maps together we are going to find our exact location. Nicole said.  
  
Wich is? Ken asked.  
  
We are right now in the northern part of Spain, the part across the Pyrenees, the area named Asturias. Nicole concluded.  
  
So it means? Tracey finally spitted.  
  
It means Pallet town is actually Barcelona, and Madrid is Viridian city, the rest of the cities are all placed across Europe, guys, we are very far from home, Zagreb is Fucsia city, guys, Kanto is actually Europe, so the Orange islands are this islands in the pacific, the Philipines, Australia, New Zealand, ect, and Jhoto is America, both, North and South, and there must be another continent we still havnt seen, wich is Africa, and of course the north and south poles remain the same. Nicole explained while the rest had this anime question marks.  
  
Andhow do you know the city's location? Ken asked.  
  
Well, even though we are in another dimension, the houses and the land are still the same, so putting them together makes them like a shadow, the only difference about both worlds is the existence of pokemon, and the league. Nicole said.  
  
But why were you doing that? I mean search for this info in the computer. Misty asked.  
  
Laptop, its a laptop, well, when mew appeared he told me i was supposed to unite both worlds and restore the league, well, if i am supposed to restore the league, then i must know the exact location of it, i cant just go to Zagreb and put the cascade gym in it, when its supposed to be another, get my point? Nicole said shuting the laptop.  
  
Everyone looked at her like if she was a ghost and nodded, Nicole noticed that they didnt understand a thing of what she had said and was about to talk when a shadow passed over them, it was like a huge bird, Nicole waved her hand and the great creature landed with great force, Ash who was standing up fell down.  
  
Wow, how can a creature as heavy as you actually fly? Ash said.  
  
It all depends of many foctors such as the...mmmmmm. Nicole started but Tracey covered her mouth.  
  
Nicky, we get your point, but please, shut up. Tracey said.  
  
Greetings, we must comunicate that after much deliveration with all the legendary pokemon we have agreed in something. Lugia said.  
  
What is it lugia? Misty asked.  
  
Well, we have decided after my observations and those of the other legendaries like articuno, moltres and suicune who came to the real world to make some observations, that the real world is ready to have the league restored and actually live with pokemon. Mew concluded.  
  
When the children heard it they jumped of joy and hugged each other, Justine hugged Charlie and he blushed a little, but they were so happy that started dancing, suddenly Nicole pushed Tracey away, and she told everyone to calm down, they did so and looked at her carefully.  
  
guys, this is all very great but, we know how my world is, when they discover something new, they start experimenting with it, how are we going to introduce pokemon into the real world without causing a chaos? Nicole said.  
  
Nicky, you are right. Charile said.  
  
How about taking a few hundred of each specie and introducing them to the real world, plus leaving the door open? Justine said.  
  
Wow, a smart idea for once. Charlie said, but Justine smacked him off his feet.  
  
But its good really, and we can show little children, over his ten how pokemon battle, give them their license and their first pokemon, Tracey could do that. Ken said.  
  
But how about the scientist? What will they do when they find the pokemon? Rose said.  
  
You dont wanna know. Nicole remarked, everyone gulped.  
  
We must try, we will get those few hundred species into the real world meanwhile you guys teach the children about pokemon, lets go. Mew said.  
  
They children walked into the real world while their pokemon friends went in search of pokemon packs to introduce into the world, mew was going to leave the door oppened so pokemon and people could cross it.  
  
well guys, i think we should split, i will fly everywere with antartikal, Rose, Charlie, you come with me, Justine, keep charizard i got antartikal to fly me. Nicole said hopping on the white's dragon back.  
  
I will fly to the orange island part. Ken said.  
  
Good idea. Nicole added.  
  
I will fly to the new island's league stuff. Ash said.  
  
And i will work on Kanto. Misty said.  
  
Me too, Europe is huge. Justine added.  
  
Very good, we will fly to America, i wish you luck. Nicole said.  
  
With that antartikal took off and disappeared quickly as she flew torwards America. Ash gave Misty a good bye kiss and rode on charizard torwards new island who were several islands arround Africa. Justine waved good bye to Misty and flew on charizard torwards the eastern Europe half, while Misty walked torwards the southern, Ken rode on articuno and flew away torward the orange islands. Once Nicole reached central America, she hopped from the dragons back.  
  
ok guys, here we are, we have to split. Nicole told them.  
  
Yeah, ill work on north america. Rose said.  
  
Ok, here take dragonite with you, you might need him. Nicole said.  
  
All riht, bye guys. Rose said as she flew off on the dragon's back.  
  
Ill stay in central america, you can work on southern. Charlie adviced, Nicole nodded and flew away.  
  
After several minutes they reached the amazon rainforest, antartikal landed on a small town after Nicole's comand, the people from the town were half natives, half ispaniards, and they quickly sourrounded the great creature, Nicole and the small pokemon, vulpix and pikachu.  
  
Hello, i am Nicole and this are pokemon, pocket monster, i came to teach you about them and restore a league. Nicole explained.  
  
Gran pajaro, dios dragon. One of the redisents said.  
  
Good, its a dragon, thats very good, her name is antartikal. Nicole explained.  
  
Comes con nosotros? One of them asked, Nicole was completely confused.  
  
Er, im really comfused, does anyone here speak english? Nicole asked, the children started hugging the small foxy pokemon, and playing with pikachu.  
  
Everyone looked at Nicole stunned, if she was a goddess as they said previously, then she should be able to understand them, one man with very black hair aproached the young trainer, he seemed to be arround his early 30, he streched his hand out.  
  
hello stranger that came from the sky with the white dragon, my name is Paco, and im native from this land. The man said.  
  
Hello, my name is Nicole, i am Croatian. Nicole said shaking his hand.  
  
Come eat with us, we will get food for your creatures from the mists. Paco said.  
  
Creatures from the mists? Oh no, these are just pokemon, i will show you, come on bulbasaur, lapras and squirtle. Nicole yelled tossing the pokeball.  
  
Everyone ovserved carefully how the pokemon materialized from a beam of red energy, the three pokemon aproached their trainer, excepct lapras who stood there, everyone looked at the girl.  
  
Lapras, return, you will go for a swim later. Nicole said.  
  
Please, join us on our meal. Paco said, Nicole nodded.  
  
The pokemon ate a roasted cow, except bulbasaur who ate a bunch of leaves and squirtle who prefered some salted fish, the native food was very good and Nicole ate a lot of it.  
  
well, what are you and your creatures doing here? Paco asked.  
  
Well, its a quest me and my friends are doing, we are traveling through the whole world introducing this creatures named pokemon to the people, i have my task in south america and i will try to teach your children and you about them today. Nicole said.  
  
Paco explained everything and the children jumped with joy, Nicole smiled thinking how easy everything was being for her, people even seemed used to the pokemon, "i wonder how are the rest doing" Nicole thought. Meanwhile, in France Justine was trying to convince some people in Montpellier. Scyther, marril venonat, and charizard next to her were trying to stop the people that ran away.  
  
excuse me, could you please help me?im trying to teach people here and, please, someone? Justine said now getting desperate.  
  
Bonjour, que-st-ce? One kid said.  
  
Pardon? Justine said with those anime question marks.  
  
Scyther, scyther scy. Scyther explained and the kid walked arround it.  
  
Tracey was not any better, he didnt have a clue of where he was, so he walked torwards a group of people who were sitting on a bench, one of them was bron haired and was messing with a laptop same as Nicole, the other was also brown haired but his hair was long, and he was playing with what looked like a charmander, the other was a blond guy playing a harmonica, there were two girls, both brown haired, but very light brown, almost blond, one of them was wearing a school uniform like the others, and had short hair, and the other girl had long hair and was wearing a white skirt, high heel boots and a t-shirt. All of them looked around their early 19 or 20, same as him.  
  
hi. Tracey said.  
  
Taichi, anio, Houshiro chan lei. The brown haired guy said knocking the guy with the laptop.  
  
Tai, naeirum, Izzy im ni da. The guy with the laptopsaid lifting his eyes off the screen and looking at the ohter guy angrily.  
  
Er...excuse me, my name is Tracey. Tracey said.  
  
Oh hi, my name is Mimi, excuse my friends here, they are always like this. Mimi said nocking the guys head again.  
  
MIMI! The guy with the laptop yelled.  
  
This is Izzy, and that is Tai, the one who nocked him over before, this is Sora, and that blondie with the harmonice is Matt. Mimi explained.  
  
All right, er, is this a kind of charmander? Tracey said aproaching the charmander loking thing.  
  
That is Agumon. Mimi said.  
  
All right, these are marril venonat, scyther and espeon. Tracey said.  
  
Mimi. Izzy pointed out, he told her something on japanese, then Mimi nodded.  
  
He is asking you what kid of digimon are these. Mimi said.  
  
Digi what? These are pokemon, pocket monster. Tracey said almost jumping back.  
  
Izzy. Mimi told Izzy what Tracey had just said, and Izzy nodded and started working on his laptop.  
  
Mim, cant this people talk? Tracey asked.  
  
Nope, they only speak japanese. Mimi said.  
  
Oh bother, this is gonna be a tough work. Tracey sweatdropped.  
  
Misty had been walking for almost a day now, and she was really lost, she didnt know she was still in Croatia, she walked to a city wich said, Bukovar, there she met some children.  
  
hello, want to know my friends? Misty asked.  
  
Bok, ja sam Marko, razumies hrvatskog? The kid asked.  
  
Oh i see, you dont speak my language, thats all right, ill try something. Misty said.  
  
She took her pokemon out and started mimicking out, she told starmie to attack seadra and seadra to attack starmie, the kid watched carefuly and clapped when seadra was nocked down, Misty slapped her forehead and sighted.  
  
Ken was in australia now, he was having no problems at all, and was teaching the natives and the english people in the country about pokemon, they started to understand pretty well.  
  
Ash was trying to teach people in some island about pokemon too, but the native spanish people kicked him out of their houses, he taught the children tht played with their toys on the street and even lend them his pokemon to make battles.  
  
Charlie was enjoying a nice vacation with his pokemo on the pleasant caribean waters, while his water friends enjoyed a bath.  
  
Rose was in central park and many children were listening to what she was telling them, she seemed to have no problems until some of the goverment scientist spotted the giant rocky snake, and the rest of the pokemon. Dragonite spotted a helicopter and flew up torwards it, but the plane threw a net at the pokemon and captured them, Rose got a small movile phone and wrote a message, "Nicole, we have been captured by the goverment's scientist, help me" it said.  
  
"bip, bip, bip" Nicole herd, she quickly took her laptop out of the bag and read the message, "oh no" she said softly.  
  
antartikal, hurry, we must leave NOW. Nicole yelled.  
  
The dragon nodded and stood up with aa great shriek, Nicole rode on her with her pokemon and she took off, the wrote a message with her laptop and sent it, "if anyone of the chosen children or poketrainers receive this, we are having a big problem in the USA, please guys, hurry up" the message said.  
  
Izzy saw a message on his laptop, when he saw it was in english he called Mimi who tranlated it, then she looked at Tracey.  
  
i think your friends are in danger in the USA, you gotta go help them. Mimi explained.  
  
What? Oh no, dont worry Nicole, here i come, espeon, teleport. Tracey said.  
  
Weird kid here. Mimi said in english.  
  
Funny info i got in my laptop, so this creature the same as digimon, do exist. Izzy said in english too.  
  
You speak english Izzy??? Mimy said.  
  
Of course, what did you expect? Izzy said smiling.  
  
Koushiro Izumi, why didnt you talk with Tracey then? Mimi said.  
  
Well, you were talking with him already. Izzy answered.  
  
Oh bother. Mimi said slapping her forehead.  
  
In a while they both were in america, they spotted Nicole and antartikal not much after, somewhat Ken had received the message and had come flying quickly from Australia, the rest of them didnt get the message anyway, so they were not there. Tracey ordered marril to listen, so they could know were Rose was kept captive, they were taken to a huge bunker.  
  
how are we gona get there? Tracey asked.  
  
I have no clue, maybe if we get captured. Nicole suggested.  
  
What are you crazy? By no means. Tracey said andgot nocked over by the girl.  
  
Inside the bunker all of Rose's pokeball were retreived and she was tied in a chair, she struggeled hopelessly and screamed to get her pokemon back.  
  
no, anyone can hear me? She yelled.  
  
Hello girl, i am doctor Swell, i want you to tell me everything about this creatures. He said.  
  
This creatures are MINE, and i want them back, is it you have to steal everyone's pet when you discover a new specie? Its not fair. Rose yelled.  
  
We will give them back to you after we have made some tests. Doctor Swell said.  
  
No, i guess you were not ready for them, mew was wrong, lugia was wrong, everyone was wrong. Rose yelled.  
  
Wrong? Mew, lugia? The doctor said.  
  
Vulpix, onix, zubat, geodude, i am sorry, i let you down, Nicole, sorry i was not able to protect dragonite. Rose cried.  
  
Please girl, tell us everything and you will leave. The doctor said.  
  
A good pokemon trainer never leaves her pokemon to their luck, if im supposed to leave, i will leave with my pokemon. Rose said.  
  
Pokemon? Those are it? Thank you girl. The doctor said running away.  
  
JERK. Rose yelled.  
  
Outside Nicole was foolign with her laptop again, the others were thinking meanwhile in how to get in there.  
  
Nicole, would you please stop fooling with that thing? Tracey pleaded.  
  
Wait, i almost got it. Nicole said.  
  
Got what? Ken asked.  
  
There, look, this is the inside of the building, Rose must be here, and the pokemon over here, we have to move fast or we will not get there in time. Nicole explained.  
  
All right, how can we get in? Ken asked.  
  
I vote for direct action. Tracey said.  
  
Wait, we have to be careful, we dont want to loose our pokemon too and...lets go for direct action. Nicole finally said.  
  
The children ran torwards the main door and the guards pointed them with their guns, pikachu and vulpix took care of them easily, then antartikal bached he door and everyone got in, antartikal, not being able to enter flew up, but unluckily a man was waiting for them, and shoot a sleeping needle at the dragon who collapsed on the floor, Nicole ran torwards her pokemon, but Tracey leaped torwards her and held her from the arm dragging her away.  
  
NO; ANTARTIKAL; RETURN. She said,but the beam was diverged away with a mirror.  
  
Ha, this is mine. A man said, he was doctor Swell.  
  
No, Tracey, let me at him. Nicole yelled.  
  
No Nicole, dont. Tracey said.  
  
Nicole saw how her pokemon were taken inside probably to be splitted in half and explored, she felt tear in her eyes, all her pokemon, her friends were inside that buiilding, no pokemon could excape, they were ready to catch them, they knew they were going to enter the building, she had made the worse mistake of her life.  
  
Nicole, we will find a way. Ken said.  
  
Nicole nodded but didnt even look at him, she didnt want to, Ken's articuno also was capture when they entered the building, even legendary pokemon were vulnerable. Suddenly Nicole's laptop beeped, she oppened it and Izzy came into the screen, Tracey knew that guy so he pushed Nicole aside.  
  
Tracey? I heard you got problems. Izzy said.  
  
You talk english? Well never mind now, yes we do, all out pokemon have been captured. Tracey answered.  
  
Try disguising as doctors, i will get into the computers and write fake dates, i will call you for whenever you are supposed to go, see you. Izzy said.  
  
The screen blacked out, Nicole looked at Tracey with that stare that clearly stated, explain me everything now. Tracey told his little story and Nicole almost jumped of joy, it seemed that Izzy still had the adress from the e-mail and a good thing he was able to contact her. They dressed as doctors and the laptop beeped again, Izzy told them it was time and they walked torwards the building. Doctor Swell greeted them.  
  
Welcome my friends, Doctor Nicky, doctor Trace and doctor ken, we are very happy to have you here at last, well, we have captured several strange creatures called pokemon, we will go and take a look at them, follow me. Doctor Swell said, they obeyed.  
  
They entered a door and got to a room were all small pokemon were, there were squirtle, pikachu, vulpix, marril, venonat, bulbasaur and espeon. The room was very hot and the water pokemon were suffering.  
  
listen doctor buddie, this two pokemon shouldnt be here, the temperature is too hot for them and they belong to the water, i demandyou get them to a pool now. Nicole commanded.  
  
Hum, all right, if you say so. The doctor said a bit suspicious.  
  
May we take a look arround while you get those doctors to change the pokemon? Tracey asked.  
  
Yes, of course. Doctor Swell said and ran away.  
  
Pikachu, vulpix, bulbasaur, squirtle, my friends, you are ok. Nicole said crying.  
  
Nicky, pokeballs. Tracey said.  
  
Right, return. Nicole comanded.  
  
The beams bounced on the covering and almost hit Nicole, she comanded attacks but bulbasaurs solar beam was not enough to break the glass, neither squirtles headbash, or vulpix's flamethrower or pikachu's thunderbolt. The doctor returned and the pokemon were taken away. They walked to a big room, there was a pool in the middle, it was covered by glass and inside lapras swam peacefully.  
  
lapras. Nicole said softly.  
  
Pardon me? The doctor asked.  
  
Oh i said, thats great. Nicole giggeled but received an evil look from Tracey.  
  
They walked to another room were dragonite tried to get rid of some chains hopelessly, his mouth had been shut, in that same room articuno had been tie, Ken was going to aproach him but Tracey stopped him, scyther was also there. Then they walked to another room, Nicole dropped a tear when she saw antartikal, the doctor's device beeped.  
  
im sorry doctors, i have to leave, more creatures seem to aproach. The doctor said and ran away.  
  
Creatures? ASH, MISTY, JUSTINE, CHARLIE. They screamed at a time.  
  
Antaaaaaar. Antartikal yelled, she was tied with chainst in a box sourrounded by electricity, she tried several hyper beams but they bounced back.  
  
Well get you out of there, i wont let you down. Nicole said, antartikal nodded.  
  
  
  
Antartikal lept trying to break the chins, suddely she starte glowing and disappeared, she appeared right behing them, too stunned to do anything.  
  
  
  
antartikal, you are all right. Nicole said hugging her.  
  
Antaaaar. She nodded.  
  
Seems like she has just learned teleport. Tracey added.  
  
Yes, come on, we gotta free the others. Ken said.  
  
They ran torwards the other rooms and usning the dragons powers they freed all pokemon, Ken went with articuno to search for Rose.  
  
HEEEEEEEELP. The doctor said irrupting in the room, only to se both trainers sourrounded by a group of angry mons.  
  
Well well, Mr discovery channel here, i think my friends want to give you their congratulations for being such an eminent doctor. Nicole said.  
  
Vulpix/pikachu/draaaa/ laaaaaa/squirtle/bulbaaaa/ antaaaar/scyther/groaaaaar/ marrilma/venonat/ geo/zzgssbat/vulpix. Vulpix, pikachu, dragonite, lapras, squirtle, bulbasaur, antartikal, scyther, onix, marril, venonat, geodude, zubat and vulpix said walking one step forward.  
  
Wait, cant we talk this over? Doctor Swell said.  
  
NO WE CANT. Nicole yelled slowly but loud, walking one step per word.  
  
It didnt take much before the doctor was blasting off like team rocket after bulbasaur lifted him, pikachu thundershocked him and onix tail bashed him. Tracey and Nicole high fived each other and the pokemon cheered, then they rode on antartikal and she took off passing across the ceiling, all the pokemon were already in their pokeball.  
  
Ken was walking hopelessly across the place, he heard a familira voice and ran in the direction it came, he saw his girlfriend tied onto a chair. He broke through the door and carefully untied her.  
  
Ken, you are here, thank you. Rose said.  
  
Shhh. We have to get out of here. Ken said.  
  
I know. Rose added.  
  
Guys, quick someone is coming. Articuno said.  
  
Hey you stop. A man with a shooting gun yelled, articuno's eyes were fixed of the weapon of death.  
  
Hold onto my feathers, im going to protect you with my body. Articuno said, Ken protested but he new it was hopeless.  
  
We must leave. Rose said.  
  
Off we go, ice beam and the way is free, NOW. Articuno said.  
  
He broke the ceiling with a powerful ice beam, and the speeded out of the room torwards the outside, they easily caught antartikal and they saw completely puzzled, lugia and a few hundred of every kind of pokemon in the world, something arroun 245 different species including mew and lugia. "so those were the pokemon aproaching" Nicole thought, "lugia and mew have done a great job" Tracey thought.  
  
Guys, hurry up, those man are going to use military weapons against us, and you know what i mean. Articuno said.  
  
Yes, come on, ALL OF US WE MUST LEAVE. Nicole yelled.  
  
All the pokemon retreived into the forest as a rain of bullets and bombs flew across them, lugia and mew did as much as they could protecting the pokemon with their shields, unluckily they got to a dead end, a hill extended for miles up, it was the grand cannon, the poekmon that could fly across didnt want to leave the rest so they faced the people, the human got there a while later. And the military and doctors came a while after and pointed at them with their weapons.  
  
give us all the creatures and nobody will get hurt. A voice echoed.  
  
NEVER. Nicole yelled to make sure they heard her.  
  
This is our last warning, the pokemon or all of you die. The voice said again.  
  
Never on the times of life. Lugia said standing in front of them.  
  
One more chance, the pokemon or your life. The voice said, oviously they didnt want to shoot the creatures.  
  
Over our dead body you will get this pokemon. A guy said.  
  
Ash? Nicole said, Ash smiled and charizard growled next to him.  
  
I came all this way to protect my friends, you are not going to take the pokemon. A girl said.  
  
Misty. Nicole smiled.  
  
Prepare for trouble. A girl said.  
  
And make it double. A guy said.  
  
Justine, Charlie. Nicole yelled with a huge smile.  
  
And the digidestined. Four guys and two girls yelled jumping next to them.  
  
Izzy, Mimi, Tai, Matt, Sora and who is that? Tracey asked.  
  
This is Joe and those two are Kari and T.K. Mimi explained.  
  
You will all get shot. The voice echoed.  
  
Not if i can stop it. A man's voice said, a whole group of people came behind a tall man, everyone recognized some of the people behind, they were the children and people who have been taught on pokemon.  
  
Thank you for comming, Pres. Mimi said.  
  
You are welcome little one. The Pres said.  
  
He is the president? You know the president? Izzy said as stunned as can be as the rest of the people looked at her.  
  
Yes, is that bad? Mimi said.  
  
Not at all. Tracey said.  
  
The tank's door oppened and out came doctor Swell, he stared at the president, then Nicole looked at Izzy.  
  
hey Izzy, have you got a camera? Nicole asked.  
  
Yes, in my laptop. Izzy answered.  
  
Good, then tape me when im on antartikal. Nicole said.  
  
She hopped on antartikal's back, and took her laptop out, she got a microphoe and waited for Izzy's signal, he was connecting his computer with the CNN channel, wich was aired in every single country, through internet, when he was done he lifted his thump and Nicole started talking.  
  
citizens from the world, i know you might not believe this, but please, dont change the channel for what im going to say is very important, look at this creatures here, they are called pokemon, they were supposed to exist but somewhat disappeared into nothingness when a disaster occured millions of years ago, maybe we could say the Athlantis existed and this people and their creatures lived peacefully here, what im going to tell you is that me and my friends have been chosen to restore the league here in the real world, but we need your help, our creatures are not evil, nor mean, they are simply creatures and we hope you accepct them, please, help us give this world a new appeareance, and new friends to make, and new adventurees for the everyday dullness children have to pass through. Nicole said, her words echoed in every human's hearts like a soft ligh, a melody from the angels.  
  
The president started having calls from her numberless moviles, he walked torwards Nicole who was weeping softly on Tracey's shoulder while Izzy sent the copy to every channel.  
  
congratulations Nicole, you have managed to convince ¾ of the population of the world to reintroduce the pokemon league. The pres said.  
  
What about the other ¼ ? Ash asked.  
  
They didnt phone yet. The pres said answering another phone call.  
  
Nicole stood up and looked at Izzy and the digidestined, specially at Izzy, she run to his arms and hugged him tightly.  
  
thank you Izzy, thank you for helping us. Nicole said crying.  
  
Hey, im here for my friends, but i dont think extrangeling me will help. Izzy said laughing.  
  
Oh im sorry, and to you Mimi, thank you for helpin Tracey. Nicole said.  
  
Oh no problem. Mimi said.  
  
Ok guys, LETS RESTORE THE LEAGUE. Misty yelled.  
  
YES. They all said.  
  
Here, you can take this with you, they are small messangers you can use to know were you are. Izzy said handing them to everyone.  
  
Oh, thank you. Rose said.  
  
It was not an easy job, they had to travel to every town in the world that was the same as in the pokeworld, they kept in contact with Nicole who was the one that carried the info and the laptop, after several months of work, the gyms were finally finished and many leaders had been chosen for it, one of them was Misty, in the cascade gym in Stockhom, Nicole was chosen by popular vote for the dragon gym in new island wich was the famous Seicheles island, they all knew they will still have to wait several years before the league was as good as it was in the pokeworld, but many trainers came in and out of the pokeworld as the door was left open. Pokemon were now official and it was so pleasant to see the little cildren on the streets walking their german shepperd and their arcanine, Nicole's mom was also chosen a leader, leader from Cinnibar island, with is Sicily, in Italy. Ok, how they get there, they solved that problem with their psychic pokemon who teleported them to their working place, and they had people who called them from the gym, something like a secretary. Nicole smiled, a couple of dreams became true, she looket at Tracey who slep peacefully on the soft grass next to her, she pulled some hair out of his face and kissed him softly on the cheek, then looked up and thought about the digidestined, "thank you again, guys, thank you again" she thought. 


	5. Together for Eternity

Nicole was very excited, several months had passed by since she had to say good bye to her pokemon friend, and mew constantly told her about her situation, "she is doing fine, Nicky, dont worry" mew told her through the phone, "is she a loner?" Nicole asked, "she has a lot of friends so far, many of them are dragons like dragonite, and some are antartikals and she also knows lugia" Mew's metallic voice told, "that is great, but i miss her" Nicole says, "she says she misses you too, but she knows that things have to be this way and you cant help it, still she insits that if you ever need her, just call her" Mew said, "thats great, and how are you?" Nicole asked, mew had been very distant since the league was restored, he was a wild pokemon still "oh im just doing fine, mewtwo is a great friend, im sorry i judged him that way before" mew explained, "thats good, hu? Im sorry mew i gotta leave you now, i got another phonecall, bye" Nicole said,"bye" mew finished, she hanged the phone and picked the other call, in the monitor appeared Tracey's face, "hey Nicky, i was wondering, if you wanted to come with me tonight" he asked, his voice shuddered, "sure, id love to" Nicole answered, "all right, ill pick u up at 8:30, is that all right for you?" Tracey asked, "sure, bye Trace" Nicole finished, she hanged the phone and rushed downstairs to get lunch, then she layed down on her bed and started thinking, she thought about something that had been bothering her lately, "still thinking baout that?" a voice she recognized said, she oppened her eyes and saw Justine standing there "what?" she asked, Justine rolled her eyes, "come on, i know you want to go living with him" Justine explained, Nicole nodded, "yeah, but im afraid" she concluded, "afraid of what?" Justine asked, "of what might happen to our relationship if we live under the same roof" Nicole told, "listen yo, sooner or later you will have to live with him, you cant behave like a teenager all your life, and still, im sure all will be fine" Justine said, Nicole stared at her sensing the rightness of her words, Justine had been very mean torwards her sometimes, and torwards the other, but she was a great friend like no other, "oh and i came to tell you something else" Jusitne said, Nicole stood up in a flash almost nocking the sleeping vulpix, pikachu and bulbasaur off the bed, "what is it?" she asked curiously, "well, there is another couple who are planning to live together, or thats what they told me" Justine said Nicole started thinking, all of them were considered as adults now so there were no ties holding them back, then she heard a voice, "pikapi, pikachu, chaaaaaaa" pikachu said, Nicole smiled, she didnt understand pikaish but she knew the names 2you are kidding me, right? Ash and Misty are planning to live together?" Nicole said with her eyes widdened, "yep" she said staring at pikachu with rage, pikachu just grinned proudly, "anyways tonight im going with Tracey so dont count on me, ok?" Nicole said, Justine nodded and went out "meet ya later pal" she said and went, Nicole layed back and started thinking again.  
  
Pikachu observed her smiling but then turned to vulpix, "hey, why that long face?" he asked, "im afraid" vulpix told, "afraid? Why, whats the problem?" bulbasaur asked raising his head, "im afraid of Nicole and Tracey, first they will live together, then they will marry, they will get a kid and all of us will be kicked out" vulpix concluded, bulbasaur gulped "no, thats not going to happen, she will never do that to us" pikachu yelled angrily, squirtle who was heading for the bathtub got to hear that and came to join the chat, "wassup guys?" squirtle asked, "Nicole and Tracey are going to live together and most likely marry, have kids and kick us" bulbasaur explained, "oh no" squirtle said, "dont bring the events when they didnt happen, we are her pokemon, she will never kick us out" pikachu said, "you think so?" bulbasaur asked, "yes, trust me, how can you think that way, we are er first pokemon, her friends, did Ash kick pikachu out or anything?" pikachu asked, "no" squirtle concluded, "right, so we got nothing to worry about" pikachu explained, there was a very loud yell and several crying, all the pokemon froze and stared atthe windo at the other end of the house, Nicole stood up and rushed torwrds it with the pokemon at her heels, she saw a new trainer, arround ten and another trainer, maybe arround his 14, the older trainer was using a raichu against the kids small marril and he wont let him return it, "hey, leave that kid alone" Nicole yelled, the guy laughed, "how dare you?" he said, "i chalenge you to a battle" Nicole said, the boy laughed, "sure, if thats what you want, all right" the boy said, Nicole held vulpix and bulbasaur dragged her down torwards the street with his vines, there she patted the small kid and he returned his marril, "get him to a pokemon center" she said, the kid nodded and walked away, "ok, one on one, i chose raichu" the boy said, "i chose vulpix" Nicole explained, the boy stared at the cute little fox, "this is going to be the shortest match in history" the boy said laughing, "dont judge a pokemon by its appereance" Nicole said.  
  
The math started, a thunder was directed torwards the foxy pokemon but she easily dogged it, vulpix used her agility to confuse the raichu, when the big rodent was confused enough the used a takedown and the pokemon was fired backwards, the raichu tried several mega punches and mega kicks, but the foxy creature dogged all of them and pulled him backwards with a flamerthrower, the she used her quick attack and finished with the strongest attack from any fire pokemon, fireblast, the atack hit and the pokemon was done for, the boy returned him, "you are very strong" he said sweating, "you have a great pokemon, but you must know something, you have to know when a match is over, because if you go on you run the risk of killing the pokemon, eithre yours or your opponents" Nicole explained, the boy nodded, "thank you, your name is?" he asked, "Nicole" nicole answered ready for what was comming, "wow, you are that girl that re-introduced the league, im your greatest fan" the boy said, "hey, im not THAT girl anymore, anyways,good luck on your journey" Nicole said, the boy nodded and she walked back inside.  
  
Tracey waited in the center by the big horse, where he told Nicole to meet him, he had brought a red rose with him, since he knew Nicole didnt like flowers that much, and he also brought something else, he looked arround, he saw several young girls walking with thier mates and their eevees, vulpix, pikachus, he also saw the elder with thier meouths and very stunned looking cats looking through the windows, suddenly he spotted someone, a girl, hr hair tied to a ponytail, dressing a shirt and a pair of fancy dark jeans, next to her walked a vulpix, and on her shoulder a pikachu, he could also spot several pokeballs in her pokebelt, he ran torwards herm and she reacted the same way, then he held her fromm the waist and spinned arround once or twice, then as she landed they kissed, pikachu fell on the floor, "i feel dizzy" he said, vulpix laughed, "ok, lets go to dinner, i reserved a place in Mala Kavana" Tracey said, "but thats like the fanciest restaurant in whole Zagreb" Nicole said, "so what? Come on, youll love it" Tracey said, hand with hand they walked away torwards the nearby restaurant, they sat down and ordered some dinner, Nicioe asked for some cow steak and Tracey ordered the same, when it came he saw a big, think block of cooked meat with a fried egg on his plate, he stared at it weirdly, Nicole smiled, "its good, eat it" she said, Tracey took the fork and knife and pierced a piece off the steak, he observed how it was sllightly bleeding, and got a disgusted face, but still ate it, "mmmm, this is really good" he said honestly, "i told you" Nicole said.  
  
Pikachu and vulpix were outside doing nothing but waiting for their trainer, "seems like Tracey never tasted that" vulpix concluded, "me neither" pikachu said, "oh its really good, i personally love it" vulpix said. They talked a bit more about different foods wich turned out to be a very interesting topic, "Tracey" Nicole said seriously, "yes sweetheart?" Tracey asked lovingly, "well, since i am now 20 and you are 21, for how long have we been dating?" she asked, "hum, for aproximately, 5 years, why?" Tracey asked, "well, we are mature enough, and i was thinking about, living together" Nicole finally said, Tracey looked at her, his eyes glowed with delight, "well, to be honest, i have been thinking about that too, and, well" he said, he searched into his pócket and took a small box out of it, it was a dark blue box covered with some fury like clothe, he opened it and it shwoed a small ring with a diamond in it, sourounded by white silky cloth, "well, will you marry me?" Tracey asked the girl, Nicole was too stunned for words, "er...yes Tracey, i will" she finally said, she almost jumped over him if it was not for the dishes, Tracey placed the ring on her hand, vulpix saw that and instantly she stopped smiling, she was so frightened, she knew she was a pokemon but she had been a dog once, and she knew what happened to dogs when a couple married.  
  
Back at home Nicole showed her mother the ring, "oh Nicky, you are all grown up" she said hugging her daughter, but her father was not too content, "but she is too young" he said, the two women gave him an evil look and he gulped and decided to shut up. The day after she told everyone from the group, then she started packing her stuff, she, pikachu, bulbasaur and squirtle would put something in the bag, and vulpix would take it out, "vulpix, would you stay still for once?" she yelled, vulpix gulped and walked away with her tails between her legs (if thats possible), then dragonite and charizards helped moving the heavy boxes, and that same afternoon she had installed in Tracey's little house, it was a two floored house, with a garden and a small pond for the pokemon, she started placing the stuff in one room, her computer, her books and all those big stuffs, all this with Tracey's help, then she placed her clothes inside the wardroves and closets. Late a night they layed on the sofa and rested, vulpix walked arround sniffing every single corner.  
  
The next day Nicole received a call, "h¿oh hi mew, its you, i was going to call you" Nicole said, "oh, i felt i should call you, no, dont worry, there is nothign bad, i just wanted to talk" Mew said, "oh good, you scared me for a moment" nicole said, "hey, where are you? Thats not your house" Mew said, "i know, its Tracey's house, thats what i wanted to tell you, we are getting married, so i wanted to invite you all to my wedding" she said, "wow great, dotn worry we will be there" Mew said, he logged off afte Nicole told him the time and everything, the days after were very busy, finding the dress, the preparations, Nicole's mom helped in all the way she could, then finally the wedding day came, Nicole was getting dressid in her room, Tracey had already left, "dont worry Nicole, all will be fine" Rose said, "yeah, i hope" she said, "come on, by the way girls after the wedding Ash and i will leave torwards our home, finally we will live together" Misty said dreamingly helping with the hairstyle, "oh, thats great" Justine said, "and how is pikachu about it" Nicole asked, "he is fine, i guess, why?" Misty asked, "because when vulpix knew we were getting married, she fell in a very deep depression" Nicole explained, "oh, sorry" Misty said, "dont worry, she will get over it, hopefully" Nicole said.  
  
Tracey was inside the church, he was figgeting with his tie, Ash nocked his hand over, "stop it, or you will screw your tie knot" he yelled, "yeah Tracey, its not like the world is falling on you" Charlie said, "then why do i feel like such a looser" Tracey comented, "oh please, stop it" Ken said, "hey Trace, way to go man" Brock said patting his back unawarely, Tracey almost fell agains the priest who was getting ready, "oh hi Brock, hi Melody, is that your kid?" Tracey asked when he saw Melody with a small baby on her arms, "yeah, her name is Luz, it means light in spanish" Brock explained, "nice, you are a great couple" Charlie said, "i wonder how will Ash's kid be when he gets one, im sure he will be a very cute child" Meldoy comented, Ash looked at her almost frightened, "me? With a kid?" he said softly, "hey, dont be scared, its something natural, you will eventually have a kid with Misty" Ken said oticing the weird expression on his face, Ash never thought about that, he couldnt see himself with a kid. The priest screamed as loud as he could, Ash, Tracey, Ken and Charley rushed torwards him, "loo...looooooook" he yelled pointing at the floor, they all looked down and sweatdropped, "its just a little caterpie" Ash said picking it up, "i could capture him" he said but he was suddenly pulled away, "dont even dare to think about that" a voice he could recognize said, "Misty" he yelled stunned, "i hate bugs, now Charlie, get that thing out of here, mr- pokemon-master loves caterpies" Misty said, Charlie obeyed, "i cant help it, i think they are cute" Ash said, "dont you think im cute?" Misty said sensually, "nope" he said, he almost got wacked over, "i think you are beautiful" he said, they kissed softly but the ceremony started and everyone rushed torwards their seats.  
  
A very soft song chosen by Nicole started and Tracey looked back, he saw Nicole at her fathers arm, she was wearing a white long dress, it was very symple, it had sevral symbols on the tight upper part, and it hanged losely from the waist, wich had nothing, it was plain white silk, Tracey stared at her, she looked beautiful, he hair was held up by a crown like thing, and she wore a pair of white, silky gloves. The whole thing started, oviously the first part was boring, the priest told stories about god, and all that, Nicole looked arround and spotted her pokemon friends, mewtwo, mew, both lugias, articuno, vulpix, bulbasaur, both pikachus, and all the other pokemon their friends carried. The ceremony went on, "finally" Nicole said as the priest pronounced those words, and he heard Tracey say, i do, then the man directed those words torwards Nicole, "i do" she said, then she took a glove off, Tracey placed a ring on her had and so did she with him, "you may kiss the bride" the priest said, they got into a very passionate kiss, and they heard people cheering, even the pokemon, lugia wlaked torwards then and pushed then up on her back, then she walked out where everyone awated, the priest almost had a heart attack as all the pokemon ran torwards the exit, some passing extremely close to him, "weird people, ill never get used to this" he comented.  
  
Once outside the people threw rice at them, the water pokemon used their water abilities to create bubbles that floated arround them, the grass pokamon made leaves float up, and the other did mainly nothing, "ok everyone, lets go to eat some lunch, al right?" Nicole yelled, "yeeeeah" they all yelled, and riding on the different pokemon they all flew torwards Jarun, where the lunch was being held, it was a barbecue, but they loved it and Nicole liked being original. Misty walked over to her, "this is great, now i should call you Mrs, Squetchit" Misty joked, "yep, at least" Nicole said dreamingfully, "it was a beautiful ceremony" Rose said, "thank you" Nicole answered, she spotted vulpix sitting all alone while all the pokemon played tag, she walked torwards her, "vulpix, why dont you play with them?" she asked her friend, "vulpixvulpixvuuuuul" vulpix said, Nicole couldnt understand but she could sense stuff, "come on, vulpix, i know you think i replaced you, that will never happen, ok? I will always be with you" she said and hugged the pokemon wich really made her feel better. After the dinner they all left torwards their respective homes, Nicole layed on the bed next to Tracey, "well, it was nice" Nicole said, "yep, it was" Tracey said sleepily, they looked at each other and kissed a good night kiss, "well, its our first night as a matrimony" Tracey said, Nicole nodded, she layed over her stomach ad leaned torwards him, "you are right, and they cant blameus if we do something, right?" She said staring right at his eyes, Tracey capted the message quickly and kissed her wife lightly, "not at all" he said, he turned off the light.  
  
In another point Ash and Misty were very tired, they layed on their bed ready to sleep, "it was anice weddint, i want mine to be like that" Misty complained, Ash loked at her "your wedding?" he asked, "yeah, OUR wedding" Misty concluded leaning against him, "but, arent we too young to think about getting married?" he asked, Misty almost wacked him with her mallet, "you weirdo, you are already considered as adult,you are 18, and im 19, we can do anything we want" Misty said, she leaned over to kiss him but he avoided her, "er, i need to go to the bathroom" he excused and walked torwards the bathroom, "i think this is going to be harder than i thought" Misty complained thinking that Ash was too childlish to think about getting married.  
  
Several weeks after mew made a call, "hi Nicky, how is your wedding life going?" he asked, "just great" she said, "and how is your baby" he asked, Nicole loked at him with a weird face, "my baby?" she asked, "oh, never mind" mew giggeled, Nicole was a bit sutspicious, she knew Mew has psychical powers, "oh i dont know, i think ill go make some blood test today" she excused, then after a nice chat they both logged off. She took spyro to ride her torwards the hospitalcand then she got some blood tests made, after a couple of hours waiting the doctor called her in, she entered slowly, like if she was afraid of what the doctor might tell her, he sat down seriously wich scared her even more, "well, Nicole Squetchit, im glad to tell you that the blood tests were positive" the doctor said with a smile, all of a sudden her scared face turned into the happiest, most joyfull face ever, "i am going to be a mother, i cant believe this" she comented to herself, "congratulations" the doctor said, "but doc, i head about feeling bad, like vomiting, and dizziness while pregnancy" Nicole said, "oh that only happens to some women, others dont even notice, wich seems to be your case, nothing to worry about" the doctor said, Nicole walked home with the precious paper in her hands, "hi Nicky" Mew said appearing out of nowere, "mew, you little creep, stop scaring me like that" Nicole yelled, "oh im sorry, are those the blood tests?" Mew asked, "you knew it, didnt you?" Nicole said with a fake angry voice, mew grinned wich stated, of course, im psychic, "want me to teleport you home?" Mew asked, "sure" Ncile answered and with the pokemon's help she was teleported home, there she saw Tracey sitting on the sofa, watching a pokemon match on the TV and drinking an ice tea, "well, i better leave, bye" mew said as he disappeared, Nicole walked torwards her boy friend and hugged him, he turned arround stunned, "hi Nicky, where were you?" he asked smiling, "oh i just went to the hospital" she said, Tracey stopped smiling and looked at his wife, "are you all right?" he asked worriedly, she laughed a bit and handed him the results, he oppened the envelope slowly, like if he was going to get a bomb out of it, and then started reading, first his face turned white, and then he smiled from ear to ear, "really?" he said looking at her wife, "yes, we are going to have a baby" Nicole said, "a baby" vulpix who had heard the conversation from the stairs whispered to herself, she then ran torwards the garden, Nicole who was kissing with her husband heard the foot steps and saw her pokemon run torwards the garen, she knew something was wrong, she pulled away and rushed after her friend, "vulpix, vulpiiiiiiiix" she yelled but the pokemon passed through the gap under the door and ran away, Tracey placed an arm over her shoulder, "no, this cant be, what is wrong with her?" she said, "i dont know" Tracey answered, "pikachuuuuu, bulbasaur, squirtle, come here" Nicole yelled, the three pokemon came down, "pikachu?" pikachu asked, "did you guys have a quarrel with vulpix?" Nicole asked, "pikachupika" Piakchu said shaking his head, so did squirtle and bulbasaur, "bulba, bulbasaur?(what happened Nicole?)" bulbasaur asked worriedly, "vulpix ran away" she said like if she had just understood the grassy pokemon's words, "squirtleeee(it cant be)" squirtle said stunned, but no more words came from her mouth, just a symple, "we must find her".  
  
Meanwhile the house foxy pokemon was walking across the street alone, she was completely lost and didnt have a clue of where to go, she regreted running away from home, after all she didnt have a proof that she was going to be kicked out, she heard some growls and barks, she looked arround and saw several eyes glowing in the dark, as they aproached the pokemon, she could see two german shepperds, one great dane, a doverman, two bull mastiff and several pitbulls, and american bulldogs and several other species including the biggest rottweiler on earth, she started shivvering but her instinct told her to run for life, and she did so, she flamethrowered one of the dogs and ran past them, but they followed her closely, she kept running without looking back, and she entered one street, a big mistake because it was a dead end, "oh no, if only pikachu was here" she thought, "no, if you hadnt ran away from home" one side of her said, "you are right" she thought, suddenly one dog leaped on her, but before he used a deadly bite on her, she heard a noise, "houndoooooooooooooour" a bark like noice yelled and a dark doverman like figure pushed the dog away with its paws and stood in front of the pokemon protectively. Vulpix looked up and saw the creature in front of her, she recogniced it instantly, "you are a pokemon" she sad, the creature nodded but kept his eyes focused on the dogs, they leaped on him but a flamethrowe bashed them away, but one leaped from behind, he noticed too late, he was going to be bitten when a fireblast bashed it away. "good one" the pokemon said looking at a grinning vulpix, the german shepperds leaped on him, and vulpix joined the dog pokemon both flamethrowers bashed them away, now the doverman, they both stepped front, but the doverman decided to run away with his tail between his legs, "wow, that was cool" vulpix said, "yep, it was, i like this world, anyways, what is a beauty like you doing alone in the street?" the pokemon asked, "Oh, my trainer is going to have a baby, and i will be kicked out and i ran away" vulpix explained, "oh but you shouldnt have, im sure they love you, who is your trainer?" the pokemon asked, "Nicole Squetchit" vulpix answered, "what? You ran away from her? You are her famous vulpix? She talked wonders about you in the news, oh holy lugia, i cant believe i got to know vulpix, i wanted to meet you so badly" the dog pokemon said, "am i so famous?" she asked, "of course, pokemon adore you and your trainer dog pokemon, do me a favor, return home, ok?" the pokemon said, "all right, i will" vulpix answered with a grin, "anyways, what did she say about me?" vulpix asked, "she said you are her best friend and she wouldnt change you for anything in this world" the pokemon said, "houndour" a voice called, it was like a children, "oh, thats my trainer, gotta go, be careful" the pokemon said and ran away.  
  
Vulpix walked away through the street, she was sad, she wanted to return home but she didnt know the way back, "vulpiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiix" she howled expecting someone to come and show her the way. On the other side of the street Nicole, Tracey and the pokemon were searching for her, "ma? Marrilma" Marril said pointing in that direction, "did you hear it Trace?" Nicole said, Tracey nodded, "it is her, has to be her" Nicole said and ran torwards the noise, there she saw vulpix crossing the street slowly, and on the far end a pair of bright lights, she knew what bright lights going in pairs meant, she ran torwards the pokemon without stopping, Tracey tried o stop her hopelessly, pikachu yelled at vulpix but everything was hopeless, Nicole jumped and pushed her fury friend away getting nocked by the car who had tried to stop, but the brakes were not very strong and Nicole still got nocked over strongly, she rolled several metres and Tracey bent next to her, she was bleeding and was unconcious, the man got out of the car, "oh godness me, here, let me take you to the nearest hospital" he offred, Tracey nodded, when vulpix regained conciousness she saw her trainer laying moveless on the floor and bleeding, she tried getting on her feet but one of her paws failed, it hurted a lot, "she risked her life and her baby for me" she thought, she stood up and hopped torwards the car, where she was being placed, Tracey helped her inside and the car rushed torwards the hospital.  
  
In the hospital Tracey walked hopelessly across the waiting room, and vulpix, whos broken paw had been cured, layed on a chair with the pokemon, "great job, vulpix" bulbasaur said angrily, "she could have died and might loose her baby" squirtle yelled angrily, "hey, give her a break" pikachu said standing protectively in front of her, "hey guys, chill out" Tracey said, "i wont chill out, im going to chill then with my ice beam" Squirtle yelled, oviously Tracey didnt understand, a battle was about to start but the doctors came out, everyone payed atention, "ok, Mr Squetchit, your wife received a very tough nock but luckily it didnt affect anything apart from one arm, the blood you saw was from that arm, she has a very bad cut, but it will heal eventually" the doctor said, "and how is the baby?" Tracey asked, "calm down, the baby is just a forming cell wich helped a lot, so it will be completely fine, dont worry" the doctor said, Tracey sighted and entered the room, Nicole was now fully concious, she looked at her husband, "i lost the baby, didnt i?" she said saldy, "no, the doctors said its all right, and you are going to be fine too" he said with a very sincere smile, Nicole smiled too, all hte poemon entered too, excepct vulpix, "where is vulpix?" she said, Tracey looked arround and didnt see her, "wait, i will get her" he said, he wwent out and came back with the fox on his arms, Nicole hugged her, "oh vulpix, why did you do it?" she said hugging her between tears, "she is crying for me, she cares about me, oh, i have been so dumb" Vulpix thought.  
  
A month after everything was fine, the accident was forgotten and things seemed to turn out right, at least vulpix knew she had nothing to fear, after al taking care of a baby was going to be fun, the worse that could happen is getting to eat the leftovers. That say there was a party, everyone came to see the new parents, Ash walked straight torwards Tracey, "hey Trace, what is it like having a baby?" he asked, Tracey smiled, "you will know it eventually, what happened, Misty already asked for one?" Tracey asked, "not really, but i have the feeling that she also wants one, i dont think im ready" Ash said, "and who is? I was much surprised when Nicole told me she was going to have a baby" Tracey answered, Ash was as confused as before, meanwhile the girls were talking with the new mother, "oh, you are so lucky, id love to have a baby of my own" Misty said, "then why dont you ask Ash?" Nicole comented, "well, look at him, i think he is scared, he seems so, imature" Misty said, "oh, that will pass by, dont worry, im sure before you know you will have a little baby in your arms" Nicole said Misty smiled, the pokemon were talking about it also somewhere else, but they didnt really mind so they ended up playing in the garden. 


	6. A Pleasant Visitor

It has been 6 months since Nicole knew she as going to have a baby, and they were both working hard, they already knew she was going to be a girl, and they preppared the room for her, it was light blue, and had ligh pine furniture with aqua green doors, and an aqua green table, there was no crib because those first months she was going to sleep in their room, after came the name deciding, they had no clue of what was going to be the name, "hum, how about Claudia" Nicole said, "no, i dont like it" Tracey answered, "i know, Tracey" mew said appearing out of nowhere again, "get lost" he said throwing a cushion at the white, pinkish cat, he dogged it, "comeon, he was just kidding" Nicole laughed, vulpix's ear were pricked up listening to everything that happened around them, but she was asleep, "still, you have a lot of time to decide" mew said, "you are right" Tracey concluded. Suddenly the phonee ringed Nicole stood up to pick it but Tracey stopped her, "you must rest" he said, "get lost" she said annoyed and pushing him against the sofa, she picked the phone and turned the screen on, there she saw Misty and beihnd her was Ash running everywere arround with a apper n his hands and screaming ¡WAHOOOO!, Nicole sweatdropped, same as Misty, "oh, he wanted me to call you, well, anyways he cant talk, we are making a party at our house, he just got his mastery license, he is a pokemon master now" Misty explained, "congratulations, i will be there" Nicole said and hanged the phone. Tracey walked torwards her, "what is it?" he asked, "oh, just some party at the Ketchum's home" Nicole said, "the Lketchum's home?" Tracey asked, "those two will marry, so, why not calling them Ketchum already?" Nicole said with a grin.  
  
Afterwards in Ash and Misty's home, everything was getting ready for the dinner, there were many people already there, between them they could see prof. Oak, Dhelia Ketchum, Ritchie, Duplica, Todd, even Gary Oak was there, there were also their friends, Ken and Rose, Charlie, Justine, and oviously their pokemon. They sat by the table, Tracey was discussing something about legendary pokemon with Samuel Oak, Gary was shwoing off his pokemon but the trainers didnt even look at them, excepct Todd who wanted some photographs, Duplica made some mimicking with ditto, Rithchie and Ash discussed something about training, Ken and Charlie were doing nothing excepct listen to the girls and eat some olives, and the girls were talking about everything, but the main theme was kids and marriage, "so Misty, when are you and my son planning to get married and have a kid?" Dhelia asked, Misty blushed, "oh well, it doenst depend on me only, also on him, but i think he is scared" Misty concluded, "scared? Oh well, then i wil have to talk with him" Dhelia said, "oh no, its not necesary, i am sure when it has to come, it will" Misty said, Dhelia nodded smiling. After a sing from pikachu they all sat by the table, "ok, i am very proud to tell you that after defeating the Jhoto league, the Orange league and being between the first 16 in the Kanto league, i have gotten finally the mastry license, wich means i am already considered a pokemon master" Ash said showing his diploma, everyone cheered, then they took dinner and after they started drinking, Nicole didnt like alcohol so she just drank some tea, same with Misty, and mostly the girls who mainly took a little cup´of chamapgne, or similars, but the men did drink those alcoholic stuff, like rakia, and chanpagne, and some really strong stuff like grog, Ash was old enough to drink, but he didnt know his organism was not ready for loads of alcohol, he drank a bit too much, and although he was on his senses he was not as much as when sober, but you couldnt tell, same with Gary and Ritchie who decided to contest on who could drink in one gulp, but the girls stopped them soon enough luckily.  
  
After everyone left Misty with the pokemon's help started cleaning a bit before going to bed, she came up a while after and stated washing her teeth, "it was quiet a party, right?" Ash said, "yep, i had some fun, excepct when that showoff started fooling with alcohol" Misty complained, "oh, you know him, dont mind him, i always knew he was a big jerk" Ash said, Misty smiled and headed for the bed, she layed down and they both kissed a good night kiss, "thse two seem to be so happy together" Misty said, "who? Nicole and Tracey?" Ash asked, "yeah" Misty said, "well, i think we are happy too, right?" Ash said, "yeah, but if we were married, it would be better" Misty said a bit sadly, "hey, we have time forgetting married, we are young" Ash said, he leaned over her and Misty observed him, she could see his brown chestnut eyes staring right at hers, "well, you are right" Misty said, they both started kissing, or making out, not really on their full senses, or at least Ash, they could not suspect this was going to lead to something else, but it did.  
  
The next morning Ash could not remember a thing, he felt dizzy and had a light headache, he got dressed up and walked downstairs, Misty was cooking some breakfast, "good morning" he said, "good morning Ash" she said smiling, she had prepared some toasts and chocolate milk, they sat down to eat breakfast, Ash looked arround and saw pikachu, bulbasaur, chikorita, cyndaquil, totodile and noctowl looking at him, "hey wassup with you guys?" he asked a bit annoyed, they laughed lightly and went on with eating, Ash was now really confused, "Misty, what did i do yesterday?" Ash asked, Misty looked at him, "dont you remember?" she asked, "not really" he answered, "oh, nothing dumb, trust me" Misty said, "then why are they laughing at me?" Ash said annoyed, "oh i dont know, you know pokemon, maybe they said a joke about you or something" Misty said blushing slightly.  
  
Days were passing by, and the birth day for Nicole's and Tracey's daughter was very close, both were so nervous about being parents, but they seemed to take it pretty well, of course, Tracey was the caring person who wouldnt let Nicole even move to go take some water, and Nicole was a very independent and nervous person who liked to move and walk. One day Misty had come to her home to have a little chat, "so how is Tracey about this?" Misty asked curiously, Nicole sighted heavily, "gee, dont even ask, this two months he has been WAY too caring, he will tell some chalenger tpo leave, like if i had nothing better than to let my pokemon spoil with the lack of excercise, he doesnt let me go out, hardly even move from the sofa, i wish i could tell him, STOP IT, i know how to care for myself, i dont need your help, but it will hurt his feelings, you know how sensible he is" Misty nodded at her explanantion, and couldnt help but smile, "well, thats typical, he has always been a very caring person" Misty told, "i know but i need some freedom, i dont think having this kid was such a good idea after all" Nicole sighted, "oh no, dont say that, im sure having a kid is not that bad" Misty said a bit stunned, "i know, its wonderful and all that, but its annoying" Nicole said, "ok, lets talk about something else" Misty said, "like what?" Nicioe asked, both of them stood silent for a while, finally Nicole spoke, "so how is your relationship with you and Ash going?" she asked, Misty smiled a bit, "well, its all right, but im a it worried" she explained, "worried? 2hy?" Nicole asked, Misty blushed a little but decided to explain everything to her best friend, "well, that day when Ash got his mastery license, well something happened betwen us, he was not onhis right sense and doesnt remember, but i do, well, now i...well...got a miss" Misty explained, Nicole smiled, "hey, dont worry, probably its nothing, anyways go talk with a doctor, and if it is, there is nothing to worry about" Nicole said, "there is, Ash doesnt want a baby yet, and he might dump me if i get to have one" Misty said almost crying, Nicole sensed her fear, "listen, Mist, he will not dump you because he loves you, and he will not dare because, neither i, neither Tracey, neither any of the destined will let him, ok? Dont worry about this any longer" Nicoel said giving her a comforting hug, Misty smiled a bit and let.  
  
She walked home and on her way she bought a predictor, when she got home she used it and waited for the result to show up, she didnt have to worry about Ash seeing it because he had let earlier to do some things in the lab. Not much later she went to check the results and almost fell down, her face was pale like the wall and she had to lean over the toilt so she wouldnt fall, "oh for lugia's sake, its true, i am" she said, her words faded as she heard Ash's keys on the lock, she quickly threw the predictor away and went to greet her boyfriend, "hi Mist, hey, whats wrong?" he asked when he saw the colour, or should i say the colorlesss face of his girlfriend, "hu? Oh nothing, dont worry, its nothing" she said, "dont tell me its nothing, even a natural yogurt will have more colour" Ash said, he leaned torwards his girl and kissed her softly, but she pulled away wich made him worry, "hey,whats wrong?" Ash asked now realy annoyed, "i told you nothing, now please, im just a bit tired, i didnt have a good night" Misty excused and went to sit on the sofa, Ash went to get changed, but he was worried, he couldnt understand the sudden behaviour of his once passionate girlfriend.  
  
Later that night, Nicole received a phone call from Misty, she picked it up and turned on the screen, "hey, hi Misty how are you?" She asked joyfully, Misty answered with a very soft fine, thank you, but Nicole noticed at the expresion in her face that she was NOT fine, "Misty, tell me what is wrong?" Nicole asked, Misty turned her face at her, "well, remember what i told you this morning?" Misty started, "yeah, what about it?" Nicole asked again, "well, it gave me...a positive result" Misty said and covered her face with her hands, "oh Misty, thats not bad, its wonderful" Nicole said, "not that great, i still didnt tell Ash" Misty said, suddenly she heard a voice behind her, "didnt tell me what?" Ash asked, Misty turned arround surprised and almost leapt off the seat, "oh, its nothing really, i will call you later Nocle, cya" Misty said with a fake smile. Ash sat on the sofa and motioned Misty to sit next to him, she did soe and he passed an arm arround her waist, "misty, i can tell when something is not right, and i know something isnt right, tell me please, is it something bad?" Ash asked, Misty smiled at him "its nothing Ash, really" Misty said, Ash looked at her with those i-know-you-more-than-that look, she sighted "ok, its something, very little, very VERY little, but id rather tell you once im completely sure" Misty said with a little trace of a smile playing in her lips, Ash looked at her now more worried than befreo "is it something bad? I mean, you are not sick or anything, right?" Ash said, Misty laughed softly, "of course not dummi, its not bad" Misty said now feeling slightly better, Ash kissed her soflty and she joined the kiss. Misty then looked blankly at the TV screen while Ash took a zip of his cola drink, "Ash, do you think i would be a good mother?" Misty asked, Ash choked with his own drink, then he looked at Misty once he was able to breathe, "well, i think you would be an excellent mother, why?" Ash finally answered, Misty smiled, "its nothing Ash, i was just wondering".  
  
Things were not going the best way for Misty, arround a week after she slightly confessed Ash, who still didnt had a clue, she started feeling worse. Ash had just left to his daily job, and Misty was home studying to become a pokemon journalist, pikachu was next o her, observing with a big grin, Misty noticed that and looked at the little rodent "ok, pikachu, will you stop looking at me like that?" she said siling, pikachu shook his head, "you think i should tell Ash, right?" Misty said, pikachu nodded with a "pika" "never" Misty answered and went back on writting some stuff, pikachu went in front of her and pointed at her stomach "ok, i know i wont be able to keep it a secret forever, but im not ready now" Misty said, pikachu nodded and sat on the chair next to hers. Misty then started feeling dizzy, the letters in the book turned arround like a poliwhirl's belly, she lowered her head to let the blood drain in her head, pikachu noticed and walked torwards her noticeably worried "its ok, pikachu, im better, il just lay down on the sofa and it will be fine" Misty said, she layed on the sofa and eventuallly dozed off, pikachu would stay with her all time.  
  
Bulbasaur came in, he has been eating some leaves in the garden, he noticed pikachu worried over sleeping Misty, so he started to worry himself, "hey, pikachu, what is wrong?" bulbasaur asked, "i dont know, hope she will be fine" pikachu answered, "you think its because of that?" bulbasaur asked, "hope so" pikachu answered, chikorita just happened to walk by "she deserves it" she said in a very harsh tone, "chikorita, you know you are a pokemon, you cant go out with Ash, why dont you go out with bulbasaur?" Pikachu yelled, "what?...EWWWWW"bulbasaur said sticking his tounge out, "never" Chikorita said, sudenly cyndaquil appeared by too, "hey wassup?" she said, "where did you learn that?"pikachu asked, "oh, on TV" cyndaquil said scratching her head and blushing slightly from embarrasment, "anyways, cya arround suckers" chikorita said before leavign torwards the garden, "uh, what is wrong with her?" cyndaquil asked, "jeallows, i presume" pikachu answered, "sometimes i wonder if it wouldnt have been better if she was captured by team rocket" bulbasaur answered, "i even got to think she was related with Gary" pikachu said, the two pokemon sicghted while the fire rodent stared with a quizzy look on her face.  
  
A key turned arround the keylock and oppened the door, Ash entered the house happily, Misty ran torwards him and hugged him, Ash kissed her gently, "hey, Mist, how has the day been?" he asked joyfully, "oh, pretty good" Misty answered, "by the way, i have been kinda busy so i ordered chinese food" Misty said, "great, i always love that stuff" Ash said and placed his bag in the wardrove, and helped Misty put the table, they both sat down enjoying the food, however Misty started feeling bad again, Ash noticed, "Mist, are you ok? You arent eating a thing, and you look like a block of snow" she said, Misty smiled, "im ok Ash, dont worry" she said, however she had the awful need to throw the food, and rushed torwards the bathroom, Ash looked at pikachu, "im worried pikapal, is she hiding something from me?" Ash asked, pikachu shook his head worried, however chikorita gave them an evil eye, "you are going to pay for this" chikorita comented to herself, a wing attack nocked her over "thats what you think" noctowl said, chikorita looked at him ready to battle "you..." she started "ah ah, it seems like you were going for a houndour but got lost in the way, however, im going to teach you some manners, and how to treat your masters, young lady"noctowl said, "how, if i may know?" chikorita yelled, "with our help" bulbasaur said, and cyndaquil, totodile and heracross nodded, chikorita was cornered, "make sure if you try anything against any of them, you shall feel our wrath" cyndaquil said protectively, chikorita lowered her head in shame and nodded, "sorry guys, i will behave from now on" she said, all pokemon nodded, "we hope so chikorita" totodile said.  
  
Misty returned to the room, Ash sat next to her, "hey Misty, you sure you are all right? Maybe you should see a doctor" Ash comented, Misty smiled, "im ok really, must be something i ate" Misty said, of course she knew the real reason"Nicole didnt have any problems" Misty cursed softly, "with what?" Ash asked her, she blushed, "er, with training her...um...pikachu, thats it, her pikachu" Misty giggeled, Ash was concerned, and pikachu smiled to himself, "what do you know that i dont?" Ash asked the young pokemon.  
  
Misty was exhausted and had stayed in bed until late in the morning, but it was time she stood ujp and got something to eat, she walked torwards the living room and saw Ash talking over the phone, Misty walked torwards him when she saw Tracey's face on the screen, he seemd much altered and had problems to build words, "Tracey, calm down and tell me at once what going on" Ash said trying to understand the message, "its Nicole...she...oh gosh, you gotta come...i mean" Tracey started, When Misty heard Nicole's name, she walked torwards Ash, "vulpix, vulpixvul, vulpivulpixvul" vulpix said pushing Tracey out of the screen, "pika?pikapika, pikachu, chaapikachu" pikachu said, vulpix nodded and Tracey sweatdropped, "yeah, i bet thats it, ok guys, bye" Tracey ran out without hanging the phone, thing that a very concerned bulbasaur said, Ash and Misty sweatdropped, "pikapikachu" pikachu started writting on a paper, "it says Nicole is in the hospital, she has had her baby tonight" Misty read, Ash was both surprised and excited, "wow, cool lets go visit them" he said, "hold on till i get dressed pokemon master" Misty said running torwards her room, after she got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, both of them drived torwards the hospital in Ash's car, when they got there everyone had already arrived. Ash walked torwards Ken, "hey yo, how did you understood Tracey's message?" Ash asked curiously, "articuno translated" Ken answered, they all spotted Tracey walking up and down the corridor, "Tracey, calm down, you are making me dizzy" Rose complained, "i cant help it" Tracey said, after almost half an hour, the doctors came out, "congratulations, its a girl" he told Ash, "er, excuse me, but im not the father, its him" he said pointing at Tracey, the young artist ran inside the room stepping over the doctor, the rest of them walked in carefully, they saw Nicole with a tired look in her face and in her arms a little baby, with a white skin and dark soft hair, "awww, its so cute" Justine said, Misty just looked arround, "we decided to name her Stefanie Squetchit, i will make this official, cya fellas" Tracey said and ran off, "Steff, sounds good" Ash comented, "come here Misty, want to hold her?" Nicole said, Misty hesitated but decided that it wouldnt hurt her, with a smile, she held the baby in her arms and couldnt help think she was the cutest baby she had ever seen, Nicole winked, "want to hold her Ash?" Nicole asked, Ash was surprised, "well, i dont think i know how to..." Ash said, "come on, i will show you, look" she said, she guided Misty to place the delicate creature on Ash's arms, Ash smiled, "look Misty, she is sweet, right? Misty?" Ash said, but Misty was gone.  
  
Misty was walking alone across the corridor, but as usual Mew appeared giving her the firght of her life, "ok, Mew, willl you pease stop that?" Misty complained, "no, and anyways, why dont you tell Ash? He liked the baby and im sure he wouldnt mind having one" Mew said, Misty gave mew the evil eye, "mew, i cant just go and tell him, its not like telling him i got a new seel" Misty said, "Misty, he loves you, come on"mew said, Ash ran after her, pikachu scented the way, and finally he spotted her, "woah, Misty, hey, whats wrong?" Ash asked, "nothing Ash" she said sadly, "why are you like that wats wrong, Misty? You have been all weird since you knew Nicole was going to have a baby, and now we hold her and you leave all depressed, whats wrong Misty?" Ash insisted, "its nothing really" Misty answere raising her tone a bit, "you cant have babies, is that it?" Ash asked seriously but softly, Misty looked at him and smilled slightly, "no its not that" Misty answered, "tell him, Misty, you cant keep it forever" Mew said, Ash was confused, "tell me what?" he asked, finaly Misty held him from the hand and both of them sat down on the chairs, "ok Ash, remember that night when we made the party for your mastery license?" Misty asked, "yeah, but i dont remember anything after the guests left, i was too sleepy" Ash answered, "well, something kinda happened...between us" Misty said, Ash was getting a lisghtly clue of what she was trying to tell him, "well, and now im kinda...going to have a baby too" Misty finally spitted after a deep sight, Ash was too stunned to react, and Misty thought he was not happy, she stoodup and started to walk away, "i understand, you are too young to have a son" Misty said, "me? With a son?" Ash said to himself, he spotted Misty walking away and ran torwards her, she pulled her arm and made her turn arround, then he kissed her passionately, "Ash, i" she started but he didnt let her finished, she held her by the waist and spinned arround, "this is wonderful Misty, just great, ive been thinking on asking you to start making a family but thought you would refuse" Ash said, Misty smiled happily, "really? Oh Ash" she said and hugged him, "ok, lets go tell the others" Ash decided, then both walked torwards the group, Ash's arm was arround her waist and Misty's head resting over his shoulder.  
  
Mew sighted, "oh well, i love happy endings" he said, "who said this was the ending?" a voice said, he turned arround and saw vulpix standing there, "there are loads of stuff to do still, so, see you in the next chapter" vulpix said with a smile, "bout you wont be there" mew said, "i wont be the main character any longer, but i will appear sometimes" vulpix said, "oh well, see you in the next chapter readers" mew said and he disappeared while vulpix trotted next to Ash and Misty. 


	7. The Dream, and Advice from the Future

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" the sound of the motor that drained water in my grandparents country house, i oppened my eyes slowly only to find myself in my bed in my grandparents country house, "hu? Vulpix, pikachu?" i said softly calling the family pets, then it hit me, "woah, what am i doing here, where is my bed, my house, where is vulpix, pikachu, espeon, marril?" i yelled, i jumped from my bed and ran torwards the kitchen, my grandma was making lunch unaware of my existence, "hey grany, do you happen to know why im here?" i told her, she jumped sky high and seemed surprised to see me there as well, "Steff, what are you doing here?" she asked, "i was wondering that too" i said, "we need to get you back, why dont you call your mom from here, she must be worried" my grandma said, i nodded and started walking torwards the phone when i moved my hand and noticed something hard in my pocket, i lifted my pijama's t-shirt and entered my hand in the pocket, i touched something round and small, i took it out, it was a small olive sized ball, red and white with a balck line that crossed it, and a small white button, i touched the button and the ball grew bigger, "what is this?" i asked myself, it started moving and then it oppened a bright flash appeared from inside it, and a creature seemed to materialized out of the light, it was fury, small, and fuzzy, and had very restless looking black eyes, "eev, eev" it said, "what the heck are you?" i asked him, "eveeeveev, eeveev" it barked like, "oh well, can you help me get home?" i asked him, "eev"it nodded, "ok, then lets go" we both walked out and then a dog embushed me, "hey arcanine" i told him, "arrrcan, aarc" it barked, "well, i see you have gotten your pokemon already, you are already grown up my child" my grandma said, "pokemon?" i asked, "yeah, well, this is eevee, one of the most wanted pokemon, and thats arcananie, a chinese legendary fire dog" she told me, i didnt believe her of course, "you are kidding me, right?" i said, "prove me" my grandma answered with a very cool pose that surprised me, "tell him to attack" i said, "sure, arcanine, ready?" my grandma said the orange reddish dog nodded and bent down a bit, my grandma spotted a creature in the ground, it was like a purpelish mouse, with very short fur, and with a horn on its head and back "come on, flamethrower on that nidoran" my grandma yelled ad to my surprise the dog shot a tounge of fire through his mouth, it hit the so called nidoran, but the nidoran attacked back, it run torwards arcanine and seemed to do some sort of horn bash or something, but arcanine dogged and then shot another tounge of fire, then he howled and sort of tornado was formed, it hit the nidoran who collappsed on the floor and he was unable to attack any more, my grandma took one of the red and white balls out of her pocket and threw it at the nidoran, it hit it and then a reddish light sucked it in, then my grandma picked the pokeball, looked at me and smiled, "do you believe me now?" she said, "how...how...how did you do that?" i asked too stunned to make out any word, "easy, i have arcanine very well trained, train your eevee well, and we will make a match, ok?" my grandma said with a wink, "ok, but, train him, how? I dont understand" i said, "well, i am a pokemon trainer, i train pokemon to fight, thats what they are for, once you have trained pokemon, you will be able to battle, gain badges from the local gys and enter the league" my grandma explained, "but, how? Im too confused" i said, "return home, you will understand" my grandma said, then she entered the house with the pet next to her, pet whom i thought was any current dog. I stayed there for a bit more time, then i looked at the creature, "i need to get home soon, do you happen to be able to help me?" i asked the thing, it nodded then emitted a very accute sound, my ears hurted and seemed like they were going to burst.  
  
In the ocean depths a great beast is swimming, it has huge wing like fins, a pari of lion like legs, and a long neck ended in a crest, and a tail ended in to spikes, its colour is undefined due to darkness of the place, but it hears the call of the eevee, it stops and stares at the surface wich is miles abobe its head, its glwoing blue mistycal eyes staring at the spot where the echosounds came from, then with a powerful move from its wings, its whole body starts to float up at a huge speed, then the creature burst out of the ocean, the sun shines blinding on its white silvery skin, the eyes are covered by some sort of black mask, the creature flies torwards the eevee. When i saw that huge white bird flying torwards me, i scramed madly, the grand animal landed next to me, dusting my pijama with her wings, i looked at her, and her eyes expressed friendship, "hi Steff, you want to go home?" she asked me, "yeah"i said, then she leande front a bit, "ride on my back, hold on tightly" she said, i obeyed, i took eevee on my arms and held him tightly against my chest, then the thing took off, my grandma looked through the window and smiled while she said "she is back, my daughter's dragon is back".  
  
While we flew i felt surious at her, "what are you guys?" i asked, "i am lugia, a pokemon, a very rare one" she answered, "oh, but what are pokemon?" i asked, "we are creatures, like animals, but people make us battle, that is mainly our purpose in life" she said, her female voice was really friendly and comforting, "but from all of the people, why did you choose me?" i asked, "Steff, thats the same question your mother said when she was chosen for the journey" lugia answered, "journey? I dont understand" i said, "your mother was chosen for getting both worlds united, the pokeworld and the real world, she was much concerned but thanks to that, she met your father" lugia said, "so they are from different universes?" i said, "yes" she answered smiling, "hey, how do you know all this?" i asked, "because, im your mother's lugia" she answered, now that was a shock, my mom had a pokemon, and not any pokemon,, one of the rarest, most incredible pokemon of all, "my mom is a trainer?, she trained you?" i yelled, "yes Steff, your mom was the first person controling one of my previous specie, antartikal" she said, before i could make out another question, lugia spotted the house and landed, she placed her head so i could get into the garden and i did so, i slid through her neck until i finished in my garden, "vulpix, pikachu, look guys, an eevee" i said showing the pokemon to my pets, both of them looked at me quizzed, and then espeon appeared, she also looked at the eevee all quizzed, my mom ran out and gave me the biggest hug ever, "oh my dear, i thought you were kidnapped or something" she said, i looked at her and smiled, "its ok mom, im fine, oh and look, i got a present for you, lugia come here" i said pointing at the gate, lugia stuck her head out and looked at us, "oh my, lugia? Is it really you?" my mom said, "yes, master" lugia said, "oh my, lugia, long time no see" my mom said, "so it was true" i said to myself, "well, i must go now, take care" lugia said, she took one last glance at the sourroundings, and i could see that vulpix and pikachu knew here, for the way she made a nodding motion and both of the cried tears of joy.  
  
Lugia took off with a very loud whale like sound, she flew torwards the forest at about 7 metres from the floor, but when she got there, we heard a shot, and lugia yell, then she collapsed on the ground wich stared shaking slightly, "no lugia" i yelled, i jumped off the fence with eevee and ran torwards lugia at full speed, but suddenly a creature passed me, it was a dragonite, and my mom was riding it, vulpix and pikachu ran next to me. My dad stopped the car and saw the whole problem, he took something from his belt, another of those pokeballs, he threw it, and a green creature came out, the thing passed me as my dad caught me, "come on Steff, we got some things to do, scyther, fly ahead" he yelled, the creature nodded and flew ahead.  
  
Meanwhile lugia was moaning hopelessly on the floor, two people came next to her, then looked at her carefully, "this seems like a good price for the boss, dont you think?" the girl said, "yeah, but if we keep it, we can capture all pokemon we want" the boy said, "look, its a prety deep wond that of her chest, do you think it could be deadly?" the girl said once again, "Liz, i dont know, but she looks powerful, so ill put her to sleep before we try to capture" the boy said, "marril, Nick, if you put it to sleep with that big dose, you will kill it" a little blue marril said, "i dont think so" Nick said, then pointed the weapon at lugia, she closed her eyes waiting for her end to come, but suddenly some blast hit then and the two white dressed teenagers flew back a bit, lugia looked and saw my mother and the dragonite looking ferociously, "its over team rocket, throw your weapons" my mom said, my dad arrived with scyther and pikachu and vulpix a while later, then i arrived and then my brother who had another pokemon, "little bro, you have a pokemon too?" i asked confused, "no coments, he is meouth" he said, "guys, to battle" my dad said, "we want the lugia, and wel will keep it" Nick said, "if you try to capture her, you will kill her" my mom yelled, the two of them took two pokeballs each "go doduo" Liz said, and a two headed bird appeared  
  
next to her, "come on flareon" Nick said and a fire dog maherialized next to him, "pikachu, vulpix, attack" my mom yelled, my pets nodded, and vulpix made a flamethrower attack while pikachu thunderchocked doduo, "they too are pokemon?" i said, "yes, they are" a voice said, i looked behind and saw espeon, "you too?" i asked her, she nodded, and then psybeamed them, "ok, you defeated our pokemon but you will not survive the blast of this rocket weapon" Nick said evily, "prepare for trouble" Liz said evily, suddely, a shower of bullets were shot and all the pokemon stood in front of us, suddenly a pink spot appeared in front of us and a shield covered our fragile bodies, "way to go" my mom said, the shield was getting weaker, and the nucleus was startng to fade out, everything was lost, until a flamethrower that came out of nowhere bashed the weapon away, right on that moment the shield faded and i saw a pink tired creature laying on the floor, "mew, thank you mew" my mom said holding him up, "time for your good bye" lugia said, she oppened her mouth and shot an aeroblast at team rocket the blasted off, then mew flew torwards lugia, he looked at her and concentrated on the wound, and in front of my eyes the wound was closed, lugia shook her head, and stood up ready to leave, "Nicky, thank you again, bye" lugia said, then flew off, "well, Steff, Andrews, nice to meetcha guys, cya arround" mew said and flew off, then a somewhat cute boy with reddish brown hair, blue eyes, wearing an official league cap, a blue rottweiler shirt, a pair of jeeans and a pair of nikes, came torwards us runny, a growlithe in front of him, "are you guys all right?" he asked, "yes, thank you Matt" my mom said, "well mom, you got some things to explaine to me about all this trainers stuff" i told my mom, she sweatdropped and motioned me to si t down "well Steff, the thing is..." she started but i never got to know what she was trying to tell me.  
  
"YAAAAWWWN" i said waking up, i looked arround and saw espeon sleeping in the bed with me, "good morning sleeping beauty" i told her, she looked at me with a smile, "espeoooon" she yawned, "boy, i gotta stop reading that book my mom wrote about this quest, the lugia and all the stuff" i said standing up, i walked torwards the bathroom and cleaned my face, tied my black hair in a ponytail and got dressed, i put a blue top and a pair of green pirate shorts, then i went to take breakfast. In case you dont know, my name is Stefanie Squetchit, i am 10 years old, and i live in a big family, "good morning mom" i told my mom, her name is Nicole, she is a pokemon trainer, but she does it mostly for hobby, she has a vulpix, a pikachu, a bulbasaur, a lapras, who is with my grandma, a squirtle, a charizard and a dragonite, she is great, she also does other job, she is a photographer too, she takes pokemon photographs and sends them to national geographic. I motioned to espeon and patted her head, he was my dad's pokemon, my mom gave it to him, "good morning family" said a young sleepy voice, thats my brother Andrews, he is on his eight years, he has dark, long hair, and looks pretty mature for his age, we both ate breakfast quiclly, we were going to the town, "ok, guys, lets go" my mom said, we followed her torwards the car, and drove downtown, we stopped by a big white building, the laboratory, we motioned out of the car and came inside, "hi Nicky, hi guys" a dark haired man said, he was my dad, he is a pokemon scientist, and observer, he has a marril, a scyther and a venonat, but hadles all type of pokemon.  
  
After that little visit to my dad Andrews and i decided to go for a walk, with espeon next to us we had nothing to fear, we walked downtown and looked at the little shops in the center, "wow, look, the ultimate version of windows artdraw 2000, this is awesome" my brother said, i looked at it, "and expensive, how are you going to pay for that?" i asked, he shrugged, "thought so". As my brother looked at some stupid computer stuff i didnt care about, i stared at some music cds, then my brother picked a box and another person picked the same box, "oh sorry, i didnt know you were going to pick it" a female voice said, i looked and saw a girl, about my brother's age, she had very dark brown hair, with some shades of red at the light, her eyes were a deep green, and she was very shy, i recogniced her instantly, "oh, its ok, i dont mind" my brother murmured nervously scratching his head, you could easily see he was blushing, "hey, Jess, how is it going?" i asked her, she smiled at me, "Steff, how is it" she said, "oh just fine" i answered, Andrews was a bit lost, "hey Jessica, when did ou cut your hair?" he asked finally, "today, now im walking with my parents, look, here they come" Jess said, a man with very dark blue hair came in, his hair reached almost to his neck, he had blue eyes, the woman next to him had dark reddish curled hair, and her eyes were green, their names were Ken and Rose, he had an articuno while she had a vulpix, onix, zubat and geodude. The two adults looked at us, "hey, Steff, Andy, how ar your parents" ken asked, Andrews face turned a very bright red, but from anger, he hated being called Andy, "however kids, we must be going, tell your parents to come by some day, ok?" Rose said, i nodded and then saw then walk off. I turned my atention to computer smartie who was back with his things then sighted and grabbed him from the ear, and carried him out "enough, my turn now" i yelled, then we walked off.  
  
I stopped at a toy store, it was called Morning Glory, i saw a real size charmander plushie and fell i love with it instantly, "wow, Andrews, look, its so cute, and fuzzy, and cudly and warm" i said, "and a worm" my brother murmured, "oh get lost" i yelled, i started imagining myself as a pokemon trainer, with my favourite pokemon, charmander, as a starter pokemon, me telling it to flamethrower all pokemon in my way, winning, then evolving to the powerful charizard, defeating my rivals in te league and becoming a pokemon master, but i snapped out of it "hey Steff, wassup sis?" my brother asked, i looked at him with rage, he backed away a bit, "come on, lets go on" i said with a sight, we walked a bit farther and then i saw a pet shop, i walked torwards it looking for the beloved treasure, but didnt fidn anything interesting, "look sis, its an eevee, it looks cute" Andrews said, an eevee, what a worthless pokemon, "i think its cute" Andrews said, i looked at him with a very evil look, stating that he had to grow up, "what does it do?" i asked him, "he does headbash, tackle, take down, sand attack, growl" Andrews started, "enough, dont look at the cuteness of the pokemon, but at its strength, a strong pokemon is better than a cute but weak one" i explained, he nodded and we continued on our walk, espeon looked at us, "hey espeon, whats wrong?" i asked her, she looked on the oposite side, "i get it,she is a cute fuzzy pokemon, but she is strong" Andrews said, i bend donw next to her, "is that it?" i asked her, espeon looked at me and nodded, i hugged her, "oh espeon, i will love you forever, no matter what other say, you will be the strngest pokemon for me" i told her she smiled and hugged back.  
  
We go back to the lab, and my mom walked torwards us, "today we hae some guests at home, so behave, ok?" my mom said, i smiled and nodded, "ok, espeon, teleport them home" my mom said, espeon nodded and we appeared at home in a flash, i ran torwards my room and got all my plushies out, then i stared at them for a while, i picked the bulbasaur plushie, the charmander plushie, the squirtle plushie and the pidgey plushie, then saw an eevee plushie, i nocked it off the bed, "i dont need eevees, they have no advantage" i said, then i picked the small charmander plushie, "i need a pokemon like you" i said to myself, then closed my eyes and dozed off. I was awaken by a sudden "espon" yell, i oppened my eyes and saw myself hugged to the charmander plushie and espeon staring at me, "what is it? H, the visits, i forgot" i said, i got dressed quickly and went downstairs, my whole family was there, we heard the door bell, and my brother went to open the door, "hello Andrews, how are you?" i heard a female voice said, "oh im fine, thank you, come inside please" my brother said politely, three people came inside, a man with black hair and a pikachu, a woman with reddish hair and blue eyes, and that boy from my dream, "Andrews, take Matt and your sister and go upstairs" my mom said, my brotther nodded and we all went upstairs.  
  
We entered the small room where my brother had all his stuff and weird machines, like the computer and the nintendo, "well, Matt, so what do you want to do?" my brother asked, he looked arround and focused his atention on the computer, "hey, is tht a pentium four you have in here?" Matt asked, my brother nodded, "yees, want to check it out?" he asked, "sure, lets see, what do you have in here, wow, an ultimate cybernetic pokedex, this is awesome, do you have all pokemon recorded in here?" Matt asked, "no, my mom inserted the data, this are only the pokemon she has seen" my brother said scanning through the pokedex, "wait, type number 151 in here, i want to see something" Matt said, "ok, lets see, there" my brother said and a picture appeared, it was a small pink pokemon, like a cat with looooooooong tail, and big hind legs, but smaller forepaws, "wow, so it was true, the story was true" Matt said, my brother looked strangely, "wich story?" i asked curiously, he smiled sweetly, "well, my mom used to tell me this bedtime story when i was small, she told me about two worlds, one of them had pokemon, the other didnt, then there was a messanger who went to search for the chosen one, she was a girl who managed to unite both worlds, the messanger was this pokemon, mew" Matt explained, "what are you trying to tell us?" i said coldly, "well, i always thought, by the way my mom got excited at the story, that it was true, not just a story, and that all those trainers were them, the ones we know, Justine, Charlie, Nicole, Tracey, Ken, Rose, Ash, Misty, you know, our circle" Matt explained, "wow, so one of us is the son or daughter of the chosen one?" Andrews said excitedly, "Andrews, dont be so childlish, all this is just a legend, pokemon have always been here, we are just simple trainers, and that mew, how do you know it exists? Nobody has ever seen it, its another myth" i said in a very harsh tone, "you shouldnt be that tough on yourself" said a voice i recogniced, it was a very gentle female voice, i turned arround and looked at espeon, "did you say something?" i asked her, she shook her head, "what if that sint a myth?" the same voice said, i looked arround but saw nothing, and the guys looked at me like if i was crazy.  
  
Matt kept on with his stuff, "so, a myth, right? Well, then that picture in the pokedex is a myth too, an ilusion" Matt said protectively, "have you ever seen a mew?" i said, "well" he started, "no, you havnt, how do you know it exists?" i yelled, "i dont, but im almost sure, anyways, you dont even know how to handle a calculator, how are you going to understand computers and pokedex?" Matt yelled, "i...I KNOW HOW TO HANDLE CALCULATORS" i yelled hurted and rushed to my room, espeon followed, "vulpix?" "pipikaaaa" vulpix and pikachu yelled my namee, then looked at Matt, "im sorry" he said soflty.  
  
In my room i layed on my bed crying, "dont be sad, things will work out" i heard another voice said, this time it was a maleish voice, i lifted my head from the pillow and looked arround, i stared out of the window and saw a white spark fly across, "wow, a shooting star, lets make a wish" i said, "its not a shooting star" the same voice said, i turned arround and saw a pinkish spark starting to grow, until it took shape, i jumped back one step, "oh, holy lugia, it is you, you do exist" i said, it was him, it was mew, "Stefanie, you dont need to be that harsh with you and Mathew, you dont know many things" mew said, "then i want to know them, please" i said, "you wil know them eventually, but now, you just have to be patient and wait" mew said, "give me a hint, at least" i asked him, he smiled softly, "just like your father, curious, reasonable" mew said, "my father? How do you know?" i asked him, "listen, this chosen one story is very true, however, dont let it trick you, the whole team of chosen children must be united, a missing link can mean the collapsing of the whole team, without each other, none of them would have gotten that far, so there is not just once chosen children, but there is a first child to whom i appeared, she only guided me to the rest of the group, sometimes accidentally, however, all of them are even, they are equally important" mew said, i was stunned, could it be that my family and friends were the mythical chosen children? "but there is one who came appart from the group" mew said, "who is it?" i asked, "you will also knw eventually" mew answered, "i still dont believe, a lame story is not a prove" i told him coldly, "well, ok, read this newspaper article" mew said, i oppened the newspaper and read the date, it was 12 years old, two years before i was born, i read the article, there was a pokemon photograph, there were many pokemon, all kind of pokemon, except legendary pokemon,  
  
-scientist are still confused over the sudden arrival and aceptance of the creatures called pokemon, the scientist from the other world are working hard on teachin our scientist about the creatures and the sofisticated technology they use, however pokemon have spread throughout the whole planet, and you can find groups of stantler and red deer living together, if not mixed, naturalist have started studying pokeon in their natural habitat and how they affect to the ecosystem, wich as far as we know, is a very strange symbiosis that helps both types of creatures, pokemon, animals and the natural habitat. The strange appereance of this is dated to three years ago when a very strange bird was spotted flying across the sky, later on, aproximately one year, a nuclear powerplant about to have a meltdown was cooled off misteriously, local people said that a girl entered the plant followed by a six tailed dog and a small yellow rodent like dog, they also spotted a pink floating creature. Three years after that, people assure to have seen that same white flying creature, and to have spotted five people running with strange creatures next to then, talking about a blue mouse, two six tailed foxes, and the yellow rodent, also local children said to have been flamed by a big red dragon that appeared out of a red and white ball, this dragon is a rare specie known as charizard. The true story of how both worlds are united by an eternally oppened interdimensional door, currently being structuraly studied, is that those eight children seemed to have managed that, with dedication, where they came from, is not known, but during the scientifical battle where thousands of pokemon suddenly appeared, the president came stopping the military attack and protecting the children, many humans also protected them, and finally everything turned into one symple answer, pokemon have animal rights, and the league is going to be installed here, now gyms and stadiums are being built, and those eight children are guiding where to put them, however their names are unknown, well, all we can do know is get informed and try to make this some sort of olimpic games, reporter Scott Dawnson has informed-  
  
"this is amazing mew, so i know those people?" i asked, mew didnt answer, he just smiled, "you will know eventually" he said, then the door oppened, and in came Matt, "Steff, im sorry i...i...its him, its the mew" Matt said, mew smiled, Matt looked at me, "he kinda appeared now" i todl him, he was too stunned o say something, "well, children, luck with your journey, cya round fellas" he said in a cool tone and disappeared, "that was amazing" Matt said, "you bet, im so sorry i didnt believe you, look, read this" i said hanging him the newspapers, he read it and then smiled, "i told you, but thats ok" Matt said, suddenly Ash and Misty, Matt's parents came in followed by my parents, "hey couple, come on, we have to go" Ash said, "hu couple?" we yelled blushig slightly, they laughed, "well Matt, bye" i told him, "bye Steff" he said, once they had left i layed down on my bed and started thinking, i thought about how my journey will be, wich pokemon i would have, and the most important, will i go alone, or with my friends? Well, i will know one day, like mew said, now its time to sleep.  
  
Authors Note: this is the end of the first season, the second season, Dawn of a Trainer, will fe focused on the life of their siblings, enjoy. 


End file.
